


How Did We End Up Here?

by mshooligan



Series: Inside the Lightwood-Bane Family [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actor Camille Belcourt, Actor Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec and Camille are bestfriends, Alec and Melissa bonding, Alec doesnt fully trust Magnus yet but he wll eventually, Alec has a kind and gental soul, Alec is laid back and really chill until someone pisses him off., Backstabbing Sister and boyfriend, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Camille and Magnus are bros, Camille is nice in this story, Co-parent Magnus Bane, Divorced parents, Emotional Manipulation, Facetime, Family Issues, Getting Back Together, Gold digger Isabelle and Raj, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Isabelle and Raj can go to hell, Izzy and Raj got what they deserved, Izzy and Raj hurt Alec so bad it broke his soul for a year, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus buys Alec a puppy to help with his aniexy and so he wouldnt be lonely, Magnus is a idiot, Magnus loves tattoos, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Maryse has custody of Izzy's daughter since she gave her up not wanting a child at the age of 19, Mistakes, Moving In Together, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Scheduling issues, Singer Alec Lightwood, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Skype, Social Media Drama, Somewhat, Supportive Band Menbers, Supportive Magnus Bane, Surprise Visits, Tattoos, They used Alec for his fame and ripped him for his money, True Love, Trust Issues, Voice Acting Alec and Jace Lightwood, Work In Progress, Working through feelings and emotions, Year off, happiness, shopping trips, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Magnus and Alec were in a long distance relationship for two years until Magnus called it off because he felt that it was worthless because they never had time to fly out to see one another. When Magnus tags along with Camille to a concert that he's been dying to go to but never was able to get tickets because they were always sold out. And he was afraid to see a certain band member after a stupid mistake.He loved the band's music, always has, never have up supporting his long lost love. So when Camille tells him he knows the band personally. He's thrown into a room with his ex boyfriend he hasn't seen or spoken to for four years. How are they going to react once they see each other in person for the first time?This Fic is a slow work in progress...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story that popped in my head while listening to Christina Aguilera- Fighter  
> I hope you all like the first installment of this story, I will continue it one day, I promise. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading...

  
  
  
  
**Prolong:**

Alec was ecstatic to call and tell his boyfriend the good news. You see earlier that day Alec and his band were just signed to Idris Records the biggest record labels on the world and he wanted to share the news with the love of his life instead of his family.

He hurried to get his laptop out opening Skype and pressing the call button. He waited and waited, but his lover didn't answer. He ended the call, and called again, and this time his boyfriend answered. Alec beamed at the face on the other side of the screen, but it soon faded as he say the swollen and puffy eyes of his love.

"Magnus, what wrong? What happened?" Alec asked his boyfriend who cried harder than before. Alec was worried that something major happened, and he was internally freaking out. "Mags, your scaring me! Did something bad happen?"

Magnus shook his head, not able to look at Alec. That hurt, a lot. Alec loved looking at his boyfriends green/gold eyes. They were so beautiful he could get lost in those eyes for eternity.

Sighing, Magnus finally looked at his boyfriend and spoke the words that made Alec's heart stop beating.

"I think we should break up."

"What?" Alec asked once his was able to find his voice.

Magnus took a deep breath and repeated that God forsaken words again. "I think we should break up."

Tears made their way in Alec's eyes as he was starting to process what was happening. Today was the second best day in his life, but now it was his worst. The first was when Magnus asked him to be his boyfriend. The second was signing his contract with his band tonight. Now his boyfriend was breaking up with him. No. This can't happen. Not when they are so close to seeing each other.

Alec shook his head, not believing this was happening. "No. No Magnus! We can make this work please! Don't give up on us. I know it's frustrating not being able to see each other the way we want to but please DON'T DO THIS! I would do anything! Please!" Alec shouted tears pouring down his face.

"I'm so sorry Alec. But I'm tired. I'm tired of not being able to join my friends on couples date night because I don't have my boyfriend next to me. I'm tired of keeping our relationship a secret, it's so annoying not being able to talk about you go my friends because your fans would go ballistic. I'm tired of not being able to kiss your lips or feeling your body against mine. Phone sex can only do so much Alec! I need more! Plus you have your band, and I have my acting career and we've barely spoken for a week! We never went this long without speaking! I can do this anymore, I'm sorry. I want to be in a relationship with someone that I know would chose me instead of their friends. I'm sorry, but it's over."

Alec was breaking apart. He couldn't believe this. Magnus thought it was easy for him? He's been begging his parents to buy him a plane ticket for months just to make his boyfriend happy. He's even spoken with Melissa (Magnus mother) to help plan this surprise for Christmas. Now He finally has the money to buy his own ticket and could fly out tomorrow if he wanted. But Alec didn't say any of that, no he just let his boyfriend go because Magnus was done and threw their relationship away like it was nothing. So why should he fight for it when the one person he wants doesn't want him anymore?

"I understand. I wish you the best with everything Magnus, and I hope you find the person that would give you the world because you deserve it. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you like I should've been. Good luck with your career, I pray your dreams come true. Goodbye Magnus." Alec whispers in a quiet tone as he ends the Skype call. Magnus was saying something, but Alec didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore. He already ripped out his heart and soul what else could he say? Magnus called him again, but Alec ignored it then blocked Magnus from his life completely. Deleting text messages, pictures, social media accounts everything. His heart was broken and his soul was hurting as it called out to its other half. Alec made sure to delete and block Magnus' mother phone numbers as well. After a while be just said screw it and changed his number all together of course after telling his parents the good news.

On the other side of the world Magnus sat on his bed screaming because he made the biggest mistake in his life. He tried to get in contact with Alec but he couldn't get through. He found that he was blocked from all of Alec's social media accounts, then Alec's parents wouldn't answer the phone either. Magnus was having a full blown panic attack. He was so stupid! He just gave up on the best thing that ever happens to him because he was jealous of his friends and their relationships. He wanted his boyfriend back.

He ran to his mother's bedroom taking her phone to call his Alexander, but soon found out that he changed his number. "Fuck!!" He screamed out as he dropped to his knees crying so hard he couldn't breathe. Melissa and Brain rushed to their son's side to course him back to them. Once he was calm enough, he told them what happened.

Melissa didn't say anything about the surprise Alec planned for her son. She made a mental note to speak with Maryse and Robert about this later to see what they could do go help their heartbroken 15 year old children. She then helped Magnus back to his room, and laid with him until he fell asleep clutching the teddy bear Alec sent him for valentines day earlier this year.

Melissa prayed that Alec and Magnus would find their way back to each other, and this is how our story begins....

********

Magnus and Alec were in a long distance relationship for two years until Magnus called it off because he felt that it was worthless because they never had time to fly out to see one another. Mainly because Alec was just starting his career in a band with his brother and friends from school and Magnus was started his career as a up and coming actor starring in a few films, such as the  **X men origins** ,  **Star Trek** and **Disney movie Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior.**   
  
The thing is no one knew that they were in a relationship. Except their parents who had to pay for all the long distance calls and text messages shared between the two. They kept it private not wanting share their relationship with anyone. But if seems like the universe is trying to tell them something by pulling them in the same location for work. Magnus moved from London to star in his new show tv show "Alicante" (nikita basically) as the lead role alongside Camille Belcourt playing the assassin's partner in crime.    
  
When Magnus tags along with Camille to a concert that he's been dying to go to but never was able to get tickets because they were always sold out. And he was afraid to see a certain band member after a stupid mistake. 

He loved the band's music, always has, never have up supporting his long lost love. So when Camille tells him he knows the band personally. He's thrown into a room with his ex boyfriend he hasn't seen or spoken to for four years. How are they going to react once they see each other in person for the first time? Magnus prayed Alec would let him explain what happened and not lash out at him. God he missed him so much.    
  
Camille explained her friendship with Alec and how close they were, since Alec cut his model sister Isabelle Lightwood out of life, and hasn't spoken to her in a year and a half now. Magnus frowned hearing that, because he remembered how close Alec and Izzy were growing up. The two of them were inseparable, Camille saw the look on his face.and explained the storey. 

“Three years ago, Alec was in a happy relationship with model Raj Singh, but Alec didn't know his sister and Raj were sleeping behind his back and stealing his money. You see Alec has a big heart and would give his family, friends, or people in general money if they didn't have it. Hell he practically booked a whole motel for the homeless people on the street of a full year. 

“Raj made Alec fall in love with him, manipulated Alec into giving him whatever he wanted and sharing his wealth with his slut sister.” Camille growled thinking about the day Alec called her crying hysterical after finding his boyfriend and sister fucking like it was not tomorrow. 

_ Alec walked on set with a smile on his face, his best friend Camille had dropped him off  since he didn't have a car in Paris and she was already headed into the city for a meeting with her manager. When they pulled up to the warehouse, alec practically jumped out the car  running to the door. “Walk with sense you moron!” Camille shouted making him laugh and waved him goodbye.  _

_ He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend, whom he hasn't seen in two months because of his touring schedule. As Alec entered, he spoke with a few models and the photographers that were around before going to see his boyfriend. One model came up to him with a sad expression and apologized to him before walking off. “You don't deserve this, and I'm so sorry you have to find out this way, I'm sorry dear.” Alec had no idea what she was talking about, but he did when he walked in his.boyfriends dressing room seeing him fucking his baby sister with no protection on the makeup counter.  _

_ The were obvious to him until he shouted so loud, gaining everyone's attention. “WHAT THE DUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”  They jumped apart, frantically trying to put on clothes, but what was the point? They might as well finish anyway, from the sounds they were making it seemed that way.  _

_ The looks on both of their faces were priceless he almost laughed. "So, just be honest okay? How long have this been going on and are you happy with yourselves?" He asked them both.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Izzy looked closed to tears, but what is there to cry about? He asked himself. She finally broke his heart. The last person he ever expected to do the most disgusting betrayal of the century was his sister. The one who he would run to when he bad a problem, hell she picked up the pieces when Magnus broke his heart all those years ago. 

_   
_ _ Alec." She cried swallowing thickly. "I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you but with everything going on between school and our parents divorce I just couldn't face you. Please. We're happy." She finished walking up to him after wrapping a towel around her, since it was the only thing she could reach at the moment. Alec looked at her and knew she was lying, she wasn't going to tell.him shit, they were going to continue playing with his emotions, and manipulating him into giving them more money.  _

_ Now he sees and understands why they were close and liked to travel together, because they were fucking one another without a care in the world. Raj tried to say something but Alec punched him so hard he felt a crunch when his knuckles met with his face. Raj helped falling to the floor crying in pain. Alec swooped in for a few more hits before he was being pulled off of him by the photographers and the male models, though they felt no sympathy for Raj or Isabelle.  _

_ If anything they wanted to jump in and help, but from the looks of it, Alec had it under control. Izzy stared at her brother with utter shock and fear. Never had she ever seen Alec promote to violence when he had a problem. He always talked things through, he never even got upset with anyone. He had a kind soul, and she took it for granted. She made her brother do this, she betrayed her flesh and blood because she was jealous of his success and fame and wanted a piece of it.  _

_ Sure their parent were famous producers and owned multiple filming studios, but she wanted to make a name for herself, and Raj comforted her one night and shared her exact feelings. He two wanted to get from under Alec, even if being Alec Lightwood's boyfriend gave him the push he needed, he was sick of him. Alec this or Alec that. No more and if being in a relationship with Izzy to get rid of Alec, then so be it.  _

_ “Alec I'm sorry please!” Izzy cried reaching out go him and wincing when he flinched away from her with a blank expression.  _

_ Alec smiled after studying her face one last time. "Sure Izzy. How could I possibly stay mad at you? You were the last person holding me to this family besides Jace and mom," He took a deep breath."and now I can leave in peace. No one else in this family would miss me because you all treat me like shit anyway, and use me for your own personal gain. I never thought you would stoop so low as to sleeping with my boyfriend. But it's okay. What's that sayings old people use to say? 'What you do in the dark comes to the light?’ And 'what goes around comes back around?' But i wish you and Raj the best, and pray you will stay together because you two don't deserve to ruin other people's lives like you have done mine. You want to be in the spotlight so bad, congratulations Isabelle Lightwood, you will now be known as the slut sister, boyfriend stealer, gold digger, oh and my personal favourite Home wrecker. You're just like your father, but you were always a daddy's girl, you learned from the best.” Alec chuckled darkly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Alec please." Isabelle said, moving closer to him but with the murderous glare he shot her made her backed away. He looked at her with nothing but disgust in his features and she hated it. "Please forgive me, please!" _ _   
_ _   
_ __ With one last breath Alec spoke calmly. "From this day on, Alexander Lightwood is no longer related to you and you are no longer welcome anywhere with my me pr.my band members. Jace will cut you off with a blink of an eye and you know it. The only family you will have is Dad, Max, and probably mom, but you know how she his with woman like you. You’re dead to me, and don't try to act all innocent now, you two have been planning this from the beginning, so i just want to know how long have to two been screwing each other behind my back?” 

_ Isabelle sighed and smiled devilishly, “Since the first night you two made love for first time. He wanted someone that fucked him into abandon, not some virgin timid little boy, such as yourself. You're weak and let everyone walk over you. You have no back home, and you wonder why Magnus broke up with you all those years ago. Honestly, I don't even know why you're famous, you can't sing and pain out talentless. News flash Alec, no one gives a fuck about you, everyone talks about you behind your back, Raj isn't even gay, he just used you so he could get in the spotlight and pretended to love you while actually being in love with me. He used you, just like everyone else will in your life. You aren't worth it! Grow a pair of balls and a spine then we can finish this conversation like two adults because you're a little boy thinking you're ready for the big leagues.”  _

_ Alec's laugh was so dark it made everyone flinch, even the whimpering Raj that was lying in a blood of his own blood. “ I forgive you Isabelle Lightwood, but your dead to me along with the rest of this family. You and Raj deserve each other. You are nothing but a both of conniving, scheming gold digging ass pricks. Oh and goodluck with your pregnancy, oops did you forget to tell the father of your child that you're pregnant with his child? Aww, such a shame I hope you have enough money in your bank account to support your child because I won't be around to help you and neither will he seeing as he hates children. Good Luck and Goodbye" _

_ Isabelle looked horrified at her brother, he revealed her biggest secret that she wasn't ready to have come out into the light just yet. Damn him, she wanted him to hurt like he had hurt her, but truthfully she deserved everything that was coming to her, and so did her boyfriend. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ With that Alec left never stopping when his sister called out his name, he walked out of the warehouse, hailing a cab back to his hotel and balling his eyes out. He shortly called Camille after crying for three hours straight. She was furious and wanted to murder the both of them, news got out fast after what happened at the shoot. His fans, friends and family were hitting him up on social media and Alec not the one to hold this kind of information from his fans posted a Instagram/Twitter 

**_@AlecDustNShadows: Today is the most devastating news and heartbreak i have every experience before. I wouldn't wish this pain on my worst enemy, and I'm so sorry for any one that has to go through what I'm experiencing at this moment. I'm not going to sugarcoat this, and my manager is going to probably kill me, but I can't leave you all.in the dark about what has happened. Raj and Izzy have been in a relationship with each other for two years. I known what you all are thinking, and yes that's true as well. I feel sick to my stomach, but whatever you do…. Please don't send any hate towards the couple, let's wish them the best with their relationship and move on. On to better news, Ready to rock the stage tomorrow night, Paris I hope you're ready to have a good time._ **

_ Not wanting to be in the hotel away from band, Alec packed all of his clothes and quickly booked a presidential suite that was close to the stadium they were performing at. He ignored the various phone calls he got from his mother, brother, friends and quickly checked out of the hotel.  _ __   
  


Screams broke Camille and Magnus out of their bubble of information, the were so engrossed with each other they didn't realized the band went on stage. Which was a shame because Magnus wanted to look into Alec's blue eyes as he recognized who he was. They had backstage passes, so it wasn't a big deal, he would just have to wait to speak with him later. Dor now he wanted to enjoy the music and watch the band have the time of their lives. Security escorted them to their seats on the side of the stage and stayed beside them. 

The band went straight into their first song before even introducing themselves. Magnus watched as the crowd went nuts shouting the lyrics to a song Magnus never heard before, so he must have been new. He closed his eyes losing himself in the music and Alec's voice.

_ Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true _

_ Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up _

_ 'Cause I've had enough _

_ You were there by my side, always down for the ride _

_ But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame _

_ Mmhmm  _

_ After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that _

_ I hold resentment for you _

_ But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong _

_ 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know _

_ Just how capable I am to pull through _

_ So I want to say thank you _

_ Cause it _

_ 'Cause it makes me that much stronger _

_ Makes me work a little bit harder _

_ It makes me that much wiser _

_ So thanks for making me a fighter _

_ Made me learn a little bit faster _

_ Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_ Makes me that much smarter _

_ So thanks for making me a fighter _

Alec put all his emotions in this song, you can hear it in the growl of his voice. Magnus watched as Alec walked around the stage owning it like it was his bitch. It was. He saw Alec's sassy side of him that he missed so much and longer for. Magnus understood the song was about his sister and ex boyfriend. Beside him Camille was rocking out to her best friend's song shouting the lyrics along with the crowd. He smiled, loving the atmosphere of fans. No one gave a damn if you couldn't sing or not, they just wanted to forget about what's going on in there lives and have a fun night. 

_ Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing _

_ Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game _

_ I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now _

_ But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame _

_ 'Cause you dug your own grave _

_ After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me _

_ But that won't work anymore, no more, _

_ It's over _

_ 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture _

_ I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down _

_ So I want to say thank you _

_ Cause it _

The song made Magnus want to kick both Raj and Izzy’s ass for hurting Alec like this, but he blamed himself for this because Alec wouldn't gone through any of this of he was patient and didn't let his jealousy of his friends relationship cloud his judgement. He paid the price for that deadly, but vowed to make it up to Alec if he ever got the chance to. He would just have to wait until after the concert to find out. 

_ How could this man I thought I knew _

_ Turn out to be unjust so cruel _

_ Could only see the good in you _

_ Pretended not to know the truth _

_ You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself _

_ Through living in denial _

_ But in the end you'll see _

_ You won't stop me _

_ I am a fighter and I _

_ I ain't goin' stop _

_ There is no turning back _

_ I've had enough _

Magnus was stunned hearing Alec vocal range get that high while jumping up and down on the stage. Alec danced around with his fans while his band members sung the chorus, Alec joining in every now and then. Magnus loved seeing that beautiful smile on Alec's face as he interacts with his fans. He loved Alec's outfit as well. White skinny jeans with cuts, pride purple shirt with the words ‘ **I like my whiskey straight buy my friends go the other way’** , purple nikes with pride flag on the check, finishing it off with a white New York snapback. Alec had brackets on both arms and Magnus could see a few tattoos on his forearms, but couldn't make them out.  He caught one on the jumbo screen, it was located on Alec's inner bicep

_ Take your time _

_ Don't live too fast  _

_ Troubles will come  _

_ And they will pass _

Magnus teared up as he read the words, his Alexander is so strong. Camille leaned in and explained that Alec developed an anxiety from the whole situation with Isabelle and Raj. When everyone kept asking him about the scandal, he had a mental breakdown and ended up hospitalized for a week. This information was a punch in the gut, he was probably a cause to it as well. Dammit, he hated hearing and seeing Alec in any kind of pain. 

_ 'Cause it makes me that much stronger _

_ Makes me work a little bit harder _

_ It makes me that much wiser _

_ So thanks for making me a fighter _

_ Made me learn a little bit faster _

_ Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_ Makes me that much smarter _

_ So thanks for making me a fighter _

_ You thought I would forget, _

_ But I remember _

_ 'Cause I remember _

_ I remember _

_ You thought I would forget, _

_ But I remember _

_ 'Cause I remember _

_ I remember _

The concert went on and Magnus forgot about his past and enjoyed himself with the rest of the fans around them. He took a few pictures with fans that were close enough, he was sure they got him on a few videos alone with Camille singing and dancing like idiots. But he didn't care, he was having a blast. 

When the concert ended, they were escorted to the band's dressing room. Alec was shirtless when they walked in, which was understandable.  He too was sweating like crazy, dancing around with Camille and the many fans. Magnus notice multiple tattoos on Alec's torso, but they weren't over the top tattoos. Which he was thankful for, tattoos are sexy as hell but having your entire body filled with them, then Magnus off completely. 

Camille introduced Magnus to everyone,  welcoming him to the crazy family. Since he would be hanging out with Camille alot now. She pushed Magnus over towards Alec, giving him a stern look. She knew all about Magnus, and wanted him and Alec to make up and have babies. She never like Raj, she always thought him.and Magnus made the perfect pair and she was going to see that these two idiots didn't give up on one another. 

Magnus took a deep breath before speaking to Alec. Alec turned when Magnus touched his shoulder and looked at him with wide huge eyes as he recognized who the person was that touched him. “Magnus?” He asked shocked. Magnus smiled timidly and nodded. 

“Hello Alexander…..”

  
  
  



	2. Chp2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of you have asked for me to update this story and here I am updating it when I didn't want to rush into writing this story until I was finish with my other fics. I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm letting you know now that I don't want any complaints when the other stories aren't finished yet. If you all like this story much then I will try my best to keep you all interested. Please don't take this the wrong way but I have been getting harassed by numerous of people asking me to update my other fics and not one. But I've decided "Fuck it" There are so many people who have abandoned their stories without even giving the readers an explanation. I'm trying here guys, that all I can do. Please I ask for you all to be patient with me through this story, I don't know when I will be able to update it. If I'm in the mood to write an update then I will I love you lots. Enjoy this chapter, I really hope you all like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stone Cold -Demi Lovato
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated…
> 
> Thanks for reading...

**_Flashback_ **

Magnus didn't know what to expect when his phone started ringing, a unknown number popped up on his screen. It was an American number. He knew a lot of people that lived in America but, the person that called him-was the last person he expected to hear from. Especially after what happened nearly five years ago.   
  
He sat up straighter, eyes wider than ever as he scooted to the edge of his seat. He couldn't breathe, his hands were shaking as he held the phone to his ear. "Hello Magnus, it's so good to hear from you again. How have you been?" Maryse asked. Magnus was lost for words, be stammered as he answered her question.   
  
"I'm...uh. I'm d-doing well, thank you. How about yourself?" He cursed himself for losing his cool, but he couldn't help it. This was Maryse Lightwood for Christ Sakes! Not only that, but she was also the mother of his ex boyfriend. The boy's heart he crushed because he was stupid and jealous and insecure about their relationship. Not wanting to think about the past any longer, he tuned back in just in time to hear Maryse tell him that he had the leading role in her new tv series "Nico".   
  
"Oh my God! Thank you!!! Thank You! Thanks you!" He shouted. Maryse laughed at his enthusiasm, then told him to call down so they can sort out the details. Which be he did.   
  
"Okay, I've spoken to your manager and we've came to an agreement that you moving to the states permanently would be great. We've set you up in a loft in the city, so you wouldn't have to worry about finding a place on short notice."   
  
"Okay, which city exactly?" Magnus asked interrupting Maryse mid sentence.   
  
"Toronto, but we’ll be filming in various locations throughout the show, don't worry we've set up apartments for everyone. No one will bother you or find out where you're staying unless you want them to. Now, we need you to fly out the today  to meet the rest of the cast. I have to go, but I promise we will talk more once you've gotten settled."   
  
Magnus knew what that implied. He knew she wanted to know what the hell happened between him and Ale- nope. After four years he still couldn't bring himself to say the name of his first and only love. Yes he's dated since then, but nothing was ever permanent or serious. He couldn't bring himself to say those three magic words to anyone else. He gave his heart away to one person, but he himself ripped his own heart out, and that was entirely his own fault.   
  
"It was nice speaking with you Magnus. I'll see you soon." Maryse says before ending the phone call. Magnus was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't even get a chance to say a word. He was so screwed that he wasn't even funny. If he was starring in Maryse Lightwood tv series, he was sure he would see his one true love eventually. He just didn't know of he would be able to actually face his angel.

Over the years Magnus has kept up with Alec's career, he watched Dusk Shadows raise to fame over night and has supported his love from afar. He's tried to get tickets to the concerts but they were always sold out and he wasn't going to call Alec's manager asking for tickets no matter how famous he is. Magnus knew he didn't deserve that luxury after what he has done.

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and called his mother to tell her the good news. She was his manager, so she probably already knew, but he still wanted to gush about it because this was his first tv series and he was ecstatic that he was picked for the lead role out of thousands. He just hope his cast members would be welcoming. He's dealt with snob actors and actresses and hated it, but toughed it out through filming.

“Mom! I got the part!” Magnus shouted down the phone at his mother, whom moved the phone away from her war as her son's high pitch screech.

Melissa Bane shook her head and laughed, Magnus was just a drama queen at times; Who was she kidding, he was a drama queen all year round.

“I know sweetie, I've spoken to Maryse yesterday, I'm in the process of having your apartment packed and shipped off to New York as we speak. I know how much you always wanted to stay in New York, so I found a lovely Brooklyn loft that would be perfect for you once filming is done. Maryse helped me pick it out, we had a lovely chat, I've missed her conversation. She has always been such a lovely woman.”

Magnus winced because he knew that his mother and Maryse’s ending friendship was bis fault alone, but he vowed to make up for it. “I'm sorry mum, I promise to fix everything.”

Melissa scoffed.

“Hush now, that's all in the past sweets, what's important is that you be learned your lesson and now understand the consequences of your actions. You have grown into a fine man, if I do say so myself. Being a single mother is hard, but I take pride and joy knowing I raised my son the right way and it shows in your character and attitude. Maryse forgives you sweets, no need to worry about that. And if we run into Alec, well I'm sure he'll forgive you too, you just have to work at it. If it doesn't work out then Magnus, there are plenty of men and women who would love to have you as their partner. And before you protest, I know you only want Alec, but Magnus dear you are only 21 years old. You have time to meet your special someone again.”

Magnus knew his mother was right  but his heart only belonged to one person and he was determined to get him back. Distance was a problem before, but now he has his own bank account and can fly to see his love whenever he wanted to. If he wasn't working of course, but first he needed to win his baby back.

They spoke for another hour or so before Magnus made his way home from his best friend flat. They were having a chill day, until Ragnor was called into work. Magnus said his goodbyes to his friends and promised to keep in contact and visit whenever he could and since he was filming in Canada that shouldn't be a problem.

Magnus parked in front of his flat in London seeing movers taking boxes to and from his home now old home. His mother, Melissa was standing in the middle of the living room telling them what was going on moving truck next. He walked in and hugged his mother then kissed her cheek. Before turning see his empty apartment. Apparently his mum has been at this all.morning while he was away visiting friends.

“Maggie honey, we are nearly done, then you and I will head off to the airport. Maryse has her company's jet picking us up, you're needed for PR work for the show and a few interviews. You're filming in two months and the cast has a table reading tomorrow. On top of that, you will be training with the shows trainer, and placed on a specific diet regiment. Though you are well equipment for this role (he was a black belt in mixed martial arts) they still want you to train because this show is action based and so badass. I've packed your suitcases and carry on backpack with everything important inside. And yes I've made sure to pack all and charge all of your electronics, honestly with so many tablets and laptops, wires and battery packs I'm scared you might blow up if one of them overheats.”  

Is was true, Magnus had always been a tech savvy so he has every gadget that comes out and Melissa freaks that he's spending too much money on laptops and tablets, but at least it's not something crazy like cars. Though he does spend a lot on clothes, but who hasn't?

Magnus rolled his eyes at his mother's dramatics _and she says I'm a drama queen_ he says internally earning a smack upside the head from his mother who caught his eye gesture.

“Ouch! Watch the hair woman! Now of you would excuse me I need to make sure you have everything.” He ducked before his mother smacked his head once more then quickly ran into his room looking for his notebooks. Magnus loves to write out his feelings and thoughts or whatever is bothering him that day or month. He has nearly four or five journal filled with his feelings about a certain blue eyed Adonis.

Magnus grabbed his grabbed his notebooks from his closets and placed them on his back back, the rest were boxed and packed on the truck. The ones he has with him are brand new and be just started writing in them last night.

He made his way back to the living room with his mother that was typing away at her phone. Probably answering emails or responding to text messages. No one knows. She looked up and smiled when he entered the room. “All done?”

Magnus nodded while gathering his things for the drive. “Yup, are you selling the house?” He asked sounding afraid, he didn't want to lose his childhood home. He wanted to stay in that house with his own family one day.

“Hell no, I'm not. Are you crazy? I worked way too hard in my life to sell my dream home, besides you will inherit the house when it's my time to go, that's a long time from now. I will fly back and forth to check on the house. Plus Mrs. Duncan from next store will watch the house for us. Now we need to go before we are late and you know how I feel about punctuality.”

Don't he know it, he's gotten chastised all his childhood for being late to everything. Magnus looked around his flat one last time before walking out the door towards his future.

******

They arrived at Toronto Pearson International Airport at seven in the morning. Magnus was badly jet lagged, he didn't sleep the whole eight hours and didn't know how he was going to survive today's agenda. Maryse greeted them as they walked off the plane. She hugged them both tightly for a long periods of time before they set off to their new apartment to freshen up for the day.

Maryse informed them the cast is staying in the same building just on different floors. Magnus didn't have a problem with that one bit, in fact he just wanted to sleep but he know that wasn't going to be possible until he finishing working.

Melissa and Maryse were talking a mile a minute, it made Magnus smile seeing his mother happy and giddy. These two women would talk all day long even though they knew nothing about one another only that their son's were in a long distance relationship. Magnus was happy for his mum, she has a few good friends, the others are just gold diggers with their hand out wanting money when she didn't have money and asked them, they blew her off all the time. But Maryse is a different breed and real, so he left her in good hands. Maybe she could introduced his mother to someone she needs to get out there and date. It's about time she put herself out there and stopped worrying about his relationship.

“Magnus, how are you?” Asked Maryse with a genuine smile.

“I'm fine. Just tired, I didn't sleep on the plane. I'm excited to meet the cast today. Please tell me they aren't stuck up and snobbish people.” Maryse burst out laughing shaking her head. She knew exactly where he was coming from having worked with the lot of them.

“No, the cast is actually nice and friendly. I've made sure of that, I too can't stand rude and uptight actors and actresses. But that's the job, don't worry dear you will love them. I promise today is a slow day, in fact the only thing you're doing is meeting the cast and taking a few pictures. Then you have the rest of the day off to sleep.” They spoke until they pulled up in front of a huge stone building.

The loft was fully furnished with new furniture and sticker with enough food to last for weeks. Melissa and Magnus agreed that staying together would be best. Luckily the bedrooms were on opposite sides of.the loft, so that was a bonus and they had their own bathrooms. Magnus was grateful, he needed his own space for his many beauty products.

They quickly showered and dressed, Magnus was told to leave his face bare, he had a shoot to do and they would add make up at the studio. They stopped at Starbucks for breakfast (Magnus ordered three sausage, bacon, egg and cheese biscuits with grape and strawberry jelly with a large caramel frappe) then headed to studio to meet the cast.

“Magnus!” a high pitch screech came from his left. He was just taking a bit of his second sandwich when Camille came running full force into him. He nearly choked, but swallowed just in time. “Hi Cami how are you?” He worked with Camille when he filmed **Star Trek** and they hit it off ever since. The two bonded during the show and became best friends. She always called him her Gay best friend number two. They laughed and joked about it then went on numerous shopping trips when they had days off.

Camille brightly smiled at him, then eyed his breakfast sandwich in his hand. Rolling his eyes Magnus handed her the sandwich then pulled out his last one. He was not giving this sandwich away, no matter who asked and why.

“Oh my God! Thus is so good, Mom seriously were hungry here. No one has eaten lunch let alone breakfast. We've asked Shawn about getting food, but he acted as if we weren't speaking English. And of course me being my incredible self switched from English to Spanish, Spanish to French then I just walked away before I smacked him upside his lard loving head.”

They burst out laughing, Camille is a sweetheart until you piss her off and clearly this Shawn got on her bad side. “This is why I went into business myself, you can't trust anyone. He was Robert's pick not mine. I'll handle this and make him get off his fat ass.” Maryse walked in six inch heels muttering dangerously.

Divorced? Magnus didn't hear about the famous Lightwood's being separated. Magnus looked at his mother and she shook her head no. Clearly it was still a sensitive subject, he'll be informed later.

“So Magnus, let me introduce you to the cast and after were done working in kidnapping you for a shopping trip. We're going to a concert tonight, and I need my GBF#2 Since my other one is currently unavailable and at sound check. So are you down?” She looked at him with wide green puppy eyes. Sighing he nodded not wanting to be the only cast member not attending the concert.

“Which band?”

“Dusk Shadows duh, like I'll attend another's band concert. Yeah, not really my cup of tea. Come on let's see Maryse chew fatty mcfatfat out.” His heart raced pounded in his chest when hearing the name of his ex’s band. Magnus was afraid to ask which member was her best friend he would just find out later tonight. He replayed what she just said and didn't like it one bit.

Magnus frowned  he didn't like calling people names. “That's not very nice Camille, you shouldn't objectify someone by their appearance.”She rolled her eyes but held no heat behind it.

“Yes, I know but this he deserves it. We've literally been here since 7 this morning and haven't had anything to eat or drink. We've asked him constantly, but he just sits on his ads and ignores us. Plus he smells horrible.” They walked in just in time for Maryse to fire Shawn and cancel the shoot for the day and postpone it in two days.

Thanks fuck for that! Magnus could sleep for a few hours before heading to the mall with Camille then get dressed for the concert.

****** **Present**

“Hey guys could you listen to the song I've been working on please. I need your end put on of I just leave it with piano or add a rock beat to it. Please no interruptions. Clary record this please, I haven't written it down, just going off the tip of my head. You all know how I get when I'm in my head, and that not a good thing. Jace please don't freak, I'll be okay. I just need to get Thu out of my system.”

Jace shut his mouth and moved closer to his brother. Alec's anxiety has been acting up all day, which mean his in one of his moods. And not a good one. Him being inside of his head thinking about his heartbreak that never truly healed. If there was anything he could do to make it stop he would. He hated that his strong brother was broken and fragile, but he knew someone, someday would come and heal his broken heart and treat him like he's supposed to be treated.

Maryse and Melissa came in the room and joined the group. Magnus didn't even know they were attending the concert, _where the hell have  they at all this time?_ Shrugging Magnus didn't ask, he just focused on the half naked blue eyed angel sitting on the keyboard bench playing this beautiful melody.

Alec cleared his throat before singing, “Sorry if my voice cracks during this song. It's really emotional and don't freak if there are tears.” Maryse made a beeline for her son, sitting beside him on the seat. Alec smiled and kissed her cheek.

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

_Stone cold, baby_

_God knows I tried to feel_

_Happy for you_

_Know that I am, even if I_

_Can't understand, I'll take the pain_

_Give me the truth, me and my heart_

_We'll make it through_

_If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

_Hmm, mm-km, mm_

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone_

_Stone cold, stone cold_

_I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

“Holy shit” Camille said out loud with tear streaks running down her face. She wanted to pull her best friend from that damn keyboard and hug the life out of him, but she knew better than to come between him and his music. Maryse was in full blown tears not holding nothing back, Jace wrapped her in his arms because the lyrics hit her heart and soul.

She thought about all he might Robert was out cheating on her while she was taking care of her children or working. The many nights he flew to different states to meet different women  when he's supposed to be working. She had enough of his infidelity and files for divorce, she deserved better than this, she made the Lightwood name what it is today. But that's okay, she's going to continue to work for her children and not give a flying fuck about Robert, it's bad enough her own daughter is just like her father.

She couldn't forgive Isabelle after what she done to her brother, it shocked the family to know that she actually betrayed her brother like that. Now Maryse was taking care of her daughter when she wanted to give the girl up for adoption. Her son had a mental breakdown and developed bad anxiety because if this. Every time he see his niece, it's really bad because she's a mixture of the two people that hurt him the most, but he loves her unconditionally and makes sure she knows that even when her own mother and father doesn't care about her wellbeing.

_Stone cold, baby_

_God knows I tried to feel_

_Happy for you_

_Know that I am, even if I_

_Can't understand, I'll take the pain_

_Give me the truth, me and my heart_

_We'll make it through_

_If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

_Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_

_I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_

_Oh, I'm happy for you_

_Know that I am, even if I_

_Can't understand_

_If happy is her, if happy is her_

_I'm happy for you_

The room was quiet once Alec finished, his shoulders relaxed and it was like all the pain was flowing out of him as he took deep breaths, wanting for their input. Maryse hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. Alec smiled and wiped her face before kissing we cheek. “Don't cry mom, it's going to be okay.”

“I know honey, but it's such a beautiful song I can't wait until you record it. Now excuse me while I go and freshen up.” Alec nodded and watched his mother walk into the bathroom. The band went into  a frenzy about what should be added to the song.

****

“Magnus?”

“Hello Alexander…” Alec looked as if he was about to freak out, but he took a deep breath getting himself together. Magnus wasn't any better if he was honest. Hell he was shaking himself. Camille nodded to Alec, giving him the signal to fix what happened and either get closure or reconcile.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ arm, dragging him into a secluded room so they could have some privacy. Once inside Alec locked the door, and pulled on his tank top that was laying over his shoulder. Magnus tried not to state at his godlike body, but damn Alec was ripped and had beautiful olive skin like his mother's.

“You gotta help me out here Magnus. I'm confused on why you are here now after all this time. I mean I appreciate you coming to the show and I hope you enjoyed it, but you said all you had to say when you broke up with me five years ago. So what do you want?” Alec paced up and down the floor while he said his segment, fidgeting with his fingers and the ending of his tank top.

Alec was nervous as hell, he's thought about what he would say to Magnus if they ever got the chance to talk again buy now all the bent up anger was coming out of him and be didn't know how to control it.

Magnus hated seeing the war raging inside Alec's eyes, he needed to make this right fast. So he took the leap hoping Alec would forgive him. “No, I didn't. Five years ago I was dumb and ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. I was blinded by jealousy and I let you go. After you ended our Skype chat, I tried to call you back and apologize and beg for your forgiveness but you blocked my number so quick it was like you were just done with me all together. Not only that, but you changed your number in two minutes! Do you have any idea what it's like trying to get in contact with the one person that means the world to them just to find out that you've been blocked from every social media accounts, even from your parents phone! Jesus Alec you really hated me.”

Alec was shocked hearing this, but it didn't matter because he tried to fight for them, but Magnus gave up on them not him. “You don't get to be upset Magnus. Not after you ended our relationship. Sex?! Really?! We were sixteen years old! We knew nothing about sex you freaking idiot! Yes we had a long distance relationship and it was hard because we couldn't be together physically but we were mentally and emotionally. When you're in love with a person unconditionally, distance doesn't matter. And if you would have waited a few months you would have known that! But no, you wanted to be like your friends and what they had, but what we had was way better than any relationship pit there and you know it! True love is hard to find Mags! You should know that better than anyone!”

“I know Alexander and I'm so sorry for hurting you. My mom told me what you had planned and I tried to call you, but your parents wouldn't pick up their phones. I begged and begged my mother for a plane ticket to come and see you, but she didn't even know where you all stayed at in Brooklyn. I would've been lost with no way of getting in contact with you.”

Alec nodded in understanding, still not wanting to forgive him just yet. He's been hurt too many times and if he's hurt one more time, there will be no coming back for him. “You could have came to see one of my concerts that were in London. Why didn't you reach out then?”

Magnus huffed, “Because I didn't want it to seem like a pathetic attempt to win you back after I hurt you. I didn't even know if you would have forgiven me or beat the shit out of me. I was a coward to be honest. It's hard facing your fears Alexander. I didn't want go get rejected or blasted all over the internet. That would have been embarrassing.”

“If you would have came to the show, I wouldn't have rejected you Magnus. How could anyone reject their first love? Though I wish you would have, then I would never have been with Raj and my sister wouldn't have betrayed me like she did. But who am I kidding, she would have probably tried to seduce you into having sex with her.” Alec sat down on the couch and motioned for Magnus to join him.

He began taking about that might all those years ago and what lead up to him dating Raj. They shared many laughs, shedded a few tears, and it was like the bond between them was shaping up to be stronger than ever. They spoke about their lives and all that's happened over the past five years the good and bad, the ups and downs. But Alec was going to put his heart back out there just yet, not Magnus needed to prove to him that he's worthy of his heart again.

“Listen Magnus, I forgive you, but it's going to take some time for me to put my heart in your hands. I don't think I will survive another heartbreak, I really don't. I know physically I'm strong enough but mentally? I will break and it will be no coming back, I will be a shell of the man I used to be. But I feel that you are the person to help heal me completely and make me believe in my self worth. Just promise not to give up on me when things gets rough. I mean i'm still on tour and you're filming your show that is directed by my mother, how nuts is that?”

Magnus chuckled understanding Alec completely. “I know right. I was shocked that she even wanted me for her show, but I'm incredibly grateful she casted me personally. I hope I make her proud. Also I don't expect for you to just jump right into giving me your heart like before. No we should work our way up to it, I knew reconnecting was going to lead us being apart for months at a time, but we both have our own money now, and can see each other whenever we want to. I swear on my life I will never give up on us again, and I promise to prove that to you from now until our wedding day, and until we die of old age.”

Alec's smile lit up his eyes, showing his laugh lines. Oh he's so beautiful and Magnus just wanted to kiss him senseless but that isn't appropriate at this time, maybe one day. He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. They could hear Jace shouting Alec's name. Rolling his eyes Alec opened the door and sweetly asked Jace to go away.

“Dude shut up, we're heading to the hotel and wanted to know if you were tagging along or staying with Magnus for the night. Either is fine with us since we have the next three days off.” He smirked seeing his brother look back at his soon to be boyfriend asking if it was okay with him. Magnus smiled and nodded ethustically. He wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Alexander before him and the band heads to Vancouver.

Alec chuckled and looked back towards his brother. “Well you have your answer, plus I'm sure you want to spend time with your girlfriend and honestly I need a break from the two of you. Both you and Clary annoy me sometimes. Now go away please, and have my clothes delivered to mom's apartment please.”

Jace nodded, hugged his brother before leaving he glared at Magnus inn the most murderous way. “Hurt my brother, and I'll bury you alongside Isabelle when she makes her next appearance. Nice to meet you Magnus.” He ran before Alec punched him. Magnus on the other hand burst out laughing, he never gotten the shovel talk before and he actually loved it.

“Sorry about Jace, he's very protective of me, the rest of the band is too but mom, Jace and Camille are the worst. Come on, let's go. I'm exhausted and need a shower. So I hope you don't mind if I use your shower first do you?”

Magnus shook his head. “Nope, as long as you don't mind sleeping shirtless. I want to explore your tattoos. Not in a sexual way, not yet any way. “ He smirked.  

Alec leaned so close to Magnus face he could smell the mint toothpaste. He made him shiver as he stared into Alec's beautiful sapphire eyes. “Pity, I would have enjoyed your lips on me, but beggars can't be choosers.” He smirked and stood up leaving Magnus panting heavily.

“That is no not far Alexander, but remember paybacks is a bad bitch.”

Alec burst out laughing and started singing Demi Lovato _Sorry Not Sorry_. Magnus joined in with him linking arms as they headed out to the waiting cars.


	3. Chp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I just wanted to take the time to say thank you to each and everyone of you that took the time to read my stories it means a lot. Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I love responding to you all, so please keep the comments coming. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. love you all so much!! 
> 
> I do not own these pictures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppies!!

The aroma of bacon. Crispy, tasty, mouth watering bacon is what woke Magnus from his jet lagged slumber. His stomach grumbled at the smell. Making him feel like his stomach was touching his ass. He was hungry as hell, well that's to be expected especially when he went to sleep without eating dinner. Him and Alec arrived at his loft around two in the morning. 

They showered- separately. Though Magnus was against it of course. Then passed out on Magnus’ king sized bed, lying diagonally. Why? Good question, they didn't know themselves. All they knew is for the first time in five years is that- their hearts and minds were slowly moving forward to peace. 

Magnus yawned then stretched so good it made his body shiver in pleasure. He slowly walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth and do his business before going go see what his mother cooked.  While brushing his teeth he noticed the dark circles and bags under his eyes and winced. He really needed some more sleep, and seeing as he had half of the day off, he intended on doing just that. And spending time with Alec before he has to leave for Vancouver. 

Picking up his phone checking the time, he groaned when it showed that it was only right in the morning. Why? Who the hell wakes at this ungodly hour? Don't they know that he needs his beauty sleep? Hearing laughter, Magnus walked into the living room and saw his mother and Alec laughing and singing together. 

That wasn't what surprised him. No, what surprised him was see Alec standing in his kitchen cooking breakfast for the three of them. Magnus thought he died and gone to heaven. A man that knows how to cook? Major turn on in his book. Plus black and blue has always been his favorite combination. Alexander Lightwood is a walking sin, it should be illegal seriously. 

“Morning sleeping beauty. Black or creamer?” Alec asked pouring Magnus a cup of coffee after playing four perfectly round pancakes. Shaking his head Magnus answered “Cream and sugar please. Anything that will help me stay awake since you've decided to wake me at eight in the freaking morning! Seriously what is with you? You should be sleeping in after last night's performance. Why aren't you sleeping in?” 

Magnus really wanted to know, because Alec used so much energy on stage last night, not go mention his throat must be sore after all that singing. He should not be up, he should be getting catered to, not the other way around. Though Magnus is thankful for breakfast, still Alec needs to be taking care of for once in his life. 

Alec shrugged and grinned while pushing Magnus his coffee. Magnus muttered  _ thank you  _ taking a sip of his hazelnut coffee _.  _ Moaning at the taste. “Right! I've never tasted rich creamer before and were from England. Hello!” Melissa dramatically exclaimed. Alec blushed and rolled his eyes while pushing them their plates. 

“Anyway to answer your question, I'm just a early riser.  Always have been, always will be. But seriously I had this time in my head and I needed sheet music and had to go and get some. Because you obviously don't have any lying around and from the looks of things, you don't have a lot of stuff here. Plus I'm not a nosy person unless I'm forced to be one. Trust issues and all. I didn't want to snoop through your things for a notebook, I left my bag on the your bus and was a idiot leaving it there and I didn't want to wake up. You looked so peaceful sleeping with your mouth hanging open and drool running down your chin.” 

Magnus let out a outraged blanch, glaring at his friend. “I do not drool you moron! And my things are being shipped to my loft in Brooklyn. I don't plan on actually staying in Canada, you know I've always wanted to live in New York.” 

“Yeah you actually do, and you snore. I have videos and pictures for proof. I would show them to you, but you're so petty you might delete them and I need leverage over so just in case I have to blackmail one day. You just never know, you have to be prepared.” Alec said smirking while cutting into his pancakes. “Also, I stay in Brooklyn, once tour is over I will give you a tour of the city, of course you might explore the city with Camille one day. In sure she's bound to make you her shopping buddy, I wouldn't mind a day off you know? I love her but shopping all day just isn't my thing. It's yours.” 

Melissa burst out laughing at the two bicker back and forth, just like old times. She caught the tattoo on Alec wrists and wanted to know the meaning of them. He has so many and she could tell they all held a deep meaning. “Hey Alec, what's that symbol on your wrists? I can't tell from here, but it looks like some kind of formula.” Alec was shocked and looked down at the tattoos that were covered by his assortment of bracelets he got from his fans over the years. It never fails, every meet and greet a few fans will give him bracelets and he would put them on right away, adding them to his large collection. It's not a day you would see Alec Lightwood without his bracelets. 

Alec pushed his now empty plate away, giving him some room to take off his twelve bracelets. Six on each wrist. Holding out his arms to the so they could see the tattoo clearer. “Serotonin structure. It represents the chemical symbol for serotonin. Serotonin is a neurotransmitter that plays an important role in controlling feelings, moods and happiness. It's also directly influenced depression, sadness and anxiety. Since developing anxiety a year and a half ago,  This tattoo reminds me that I can literally make my own happiness. I added the words  _ Just breathe _ written through it because I tend to overthink things that doesnt need to be over analyzed and my mind gets so scrambled that I let my emotions take over, which can be a good or bad thing. I can either lash out at someone or harming myself. If it my anxiety becomes too bad, I would look at my wrists and remember just breathe and I will find peace.” 

Melissa smiles trying to sneakily wipe the tears away from her eyes without alec noticing. Nope, be noticed and smiled at her, reaching out go wipe them for her. “Hey, don't be sad. I will be alright, I don't want you to feel sorry for me. There are alot of people in this world that battles this disorder just like I do, it may be worse and they probably don't have a support system like I do, but like my tattoo on my arm says  _ One day at a time.”  _  he showed the his in right inner bicep. 

Magnus smiled at his mother and Alec's bonding relationship. She has always loved Alec more than she did the other guys he's dated. She preferred him over anyone else. Though Melissa was always cordial with his partners she couldn't stand the sight of them. Seeing the two on them laugh and joke around reminded him of the olds times how they used to bicker back and forth while him and Alec skyped doing homework together. 

_ Melissa walked into Magnus bedroom with his laundry when she saw him on Skype with the one and only Alec Lightwood. Alec smirked at her when he saw her look his way.  _

_ “Oh Melissa, you know it's rude to spy on people. You might not like what you hear. We could've been talking about something adulterated that would have made you faint. She rolled her eyes and chuckled at his sassy comment. Magnus snickered at his boyfriend when he winked at him.  _

_ “Oh please, I could tell you things that would blow your mind young man. You don't know how adulterated I can be.” Alec burst out laughing while Magnus blanched covering his ears, not wanting to hear about his mother's one nights stands.  _

_ Alec faked fanned himself with his calculator. “My my Melissa, you are the absolute worst. I fear I may have been scarred for life. My young mind does not need to know about your many conquerors.”  _

_ “You're so right, you wouldn't be able to keep up if I told you how many.” They both laughed out loud ignoring Magnus’ protests all together. He loved how close the two were and never wanted to change their relationship.  _

Alec pulled up his shirt showing Melissa his many tattoos on his chest and explaining their meaning. Magnus had to stop himself from moaning at the sight. Even at sixteen years old, Alec has always had a ripped body, but man does it look exquisite in person. Alec hearing the deep intake from Magnus, he inwardly smirked to himself knowing he could still make Magnus speechless and turn him on by being shirtless. At least he now knows Magnus is still attracted to him. 

“Oh wow this a beautiful. I've never seen a compass and a arrow and a map tattoo like this before. Does it have a meaning?” Melissa asked fascinated by the design of the piece. Alec chuckled and nodded. Magnus moved closer to see the fine detail of the ink. 

“Yes, the picture of the map means I've traveled the world. The cardinal points on the compass is mine and my two brothers and niece initials. The directional points are the members of my bands initials along with a special person. A compass, map and arrow tattoo can mean anything for different people. But for me the compass means Guidance, Protection,  Freedom and wanderlust, loyalty, friend unity, goodluck and overcoming hardships. The arrows represents courage, defense and protection from harm. It also means as one moves forwards. “No matter the distance, I hold you close to my heart” means that wherever I go, my family will always be with me.” 

“Aww, that is so sweet. I love that your tattoos have meanings and not just something you've seen online and thought it was cool. I knew there was a reason I loved you so much.” Melissa says giggling when he play pushed her out of the way as she gathered their plates to wash them. Magnus was still paying close attention to Alec's tattoo, loving the design and much detail went into the beautiful artwork. He gasped when he saw his initials  **MB** on a directional point that was pointing towards Europe. 

He looked into Alec's eyes asking a important question.  _ Did he still love him all this time? _ Alec nodded and smiled when Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him squeeze him tightly. “I can't believe you have my initials tattooed on your body. Are you crazy?” He asked in a shocked like state. 

Alec shook his head. 

“Yes, but who isn't? You're my first love Magnus and apart of my family. Even though we broke up, I still.held you close to my heart because of it wasn't for you I would have given up on my dreams along time ago. You made me right for what I wanted, but I still lost you on the end. I wanted the directional point, pointing towards Europe because of I didn't meet you sooner or later, I would've flew to England to search for you myself, but the gods were looking down on us and brought you to me and I'm entirely grateful for them. You have always held my heart Mags, and I was foolish to give it to someone that wasn't worthy and for that I have to pay the price. But now that we're friends again, I'm hoping one day you will be just what I need to finally get the devils out of my head.” 

Alec showed and explained to Magnus and his mother about the rest of his tattoos. They were fascinated by them, Melissa even said she wanted to get one the next time they are together. Alec being a tattoo head was all for it, he even said that he could draw the tattoo for her since he drew all of his. They started rambling about what tattoos would be perfect for her. 

Magnus wanted to kiss Alec so bad but he knew it was going to take some time before he even got that far. Instead his kissed his forehead and promised Alec he would do everything in his power w/o make things better. Starting with shopping. “Hey, have you ever hear about animals helping with anxiety and depression?” 

Alec nodded. “Yes, what are you getting at?” 

Magnus grinned widely showing off his pearly whites. “Well I happen to know this woman she stays in this building and is selling pomsky puppies. I know most people with anxiety adopt dogs with that sort of training, but I believe having a puppy will decrease your anxiety tenfold. So what do you say will you let me buy you a puppy to keep you company on the road? I know you have your band mates and brother, but they are always with their significant others while you're sat alone writing music or deep on your thoughts and like you said earlier, it's not a good thing. Having a puppy to occupy your time and thoughts will help relax you. So please let me do this for you.” 

Alec looked into Magnus’ gold/green puppy eyes and couldn't say no to him. Like always, damnit. He sighed in defeat and Magnus fist pumped the air. “Fine, I'm not much of a cat person any way. Plus pomskies are so cute. Hang on a minute, how the hell do you know she's selling puppies?” 

Magnus jumped up and rolled his eyes. “Mum told me. Yeah, I'm not a cat person either. Actually I'm allergic to cats so, ey what can you do. Briana has three six week old pomskies that need a home and mom already said she wanted them. Apparently the lady can't afford to take care if them, and is in the process of moving, and really needs the money. So let's put on some shoes and go meet her shall we? Mom are you coming?” 

“Duh! She just texted me, she just texted me, she's up and the puppies are ready to meet their new owners. We went over everything yesterday while you were at the concert. Maryse bought one for Max and Nala yesterday and took her home. Apparently they have been begging her for a dog for months and she caved seeing them. They're all healthy and have gotten their shots, but yo be on the safe side we should take them to the vet and Alec you need to apply for papers for your puppy while traveling the world. Now come not time to wait! I want to go shopping and buy puppy outfits and take loads of pictures.” Melissa pulled both men by the arms pushing them out the door and into the elevator. 

******

Briana nearly fainted seeing Alec Lightwood leading man at her front door. Alec had a bashful smile on his face as he greeted her. Magnus snickered catching her eye, she squealed at the top of her lungs pulling him into a hug. The trio jumper at the sound, sheesh. Between her and Camille Magnus didn't know which one was worse. After greetings she showed them to the puppies, that came running straight at them. She told them the puppies weren't named yet, so they could names them whatever they wanted. She gave them each a copy of the puppies vaccination papers and a list of types of kibble and meats to give them along with a list of the essentials. 

Magnus laid for the puppies (twenty thousand dollars) thanked Briana for making their day. She in returned asked for a few pictures with the stars who obliged and smiled through a tone of pictures curtiosity of Melissa that was camera happy. The trio walked back into the elevator with their new puppies. Alec was ecstatic about his new companion and has been giving the puppy kisses ever since the little white/light brown ball of fur graced him with his presence. For some reason when the puppy laid eyes on Alec, the little guy didn't want him out of his sight. He was so cute with his little blue eyes looking up at his new owner. 

That's what Magnus was holding for, he could see the tension leave Alec's body while he petted the puppy. Magnus (white and grey with one blue/ one black eyes) and Melissa (black and white with black eyes) both had girls and couldn't be happy about it. They can now whole for them and dress them up in little cute outfits. They made it to the apartment and quickly changed because they needed to head to petco and petsmart to pick up some supplies before heading out for the day. 

Alec named his puppy  **_Shadow,_ ** Magnus names his  **_Rosy_ ** , and Melissa named her puppy  **_JoJo_ ** . Each of them got the puppies dog tags custom made, while they were being made the trio shopped around getting what they needed for the pups. Both mother and son raced off towards the clothing department while Alec went to look at the different brands of kibble and leashes. Alec picked out a few different color collars for his baby and loads of toys. He ignored the mother and son squabbling (fighting over dog dresses) and went to pick out carriers, poop bags and training pads. Since Alec spend most of his time on a bus, it would be only right that he's well equipped with everything. He got shadow some food and water bowls before he went to find Magnus and Melissa. 

While they shopped the pups were getting groomed. Not that they didn't trust Briana, they just wanted them to be clean up to their standards. Alec found them on the dog food aisle and rolled his eyes. Honestly these two are the complete worst when it comes to shopping. 

“Wow Alexander, you weren't kidding when you said you hated shopping. You have everything you need and more so.” 

“Well duh. We don't have that much time Magnus. You have to be at your cast shoot in three hours and I have to make my way to my band and head to Vancouver. So if you two would please stop lollygagging and get a move on. I mean you two could have came at a later time to pick out outfit. Weirdos.” Alec said huffing pushing his cart away to go and pay for his things. Magnus mimicked him before hurrying to buy what he needed because Alec wasn't lying be needed to get home and get dressed for the day. 

By the time him and his mother made it to the register, Alec was putting Shadow’s collar around his neck. But having a hard time because the puppy kept kissing his nose. Seeing Alec smiled and be at peace made Magnus’ heart flutter. Shadow was going go bring him back from his dark thoughts while being on the road and that's what he needed. 

On the way home they stopped for lunch, Alec wanted a nice juicy burger with fries and a strawberry shake. Magnus wanted the same but with a vanilla shake. Melissa didn't care, she was just starving. “Hey Mags, I need you to add all of your numbers in my phone and I'll do the same. I just got a text from my manager, were heading to Vancouver in a hour, were flying now. We must be behind schedule, but I don't see how when we have the next two days off, but whatevs.” Alec said handing Magnus his phone and rolling his eyes. Magnus chuckled as they exchanged numbers whole eating and watching the puppies run around the loft. 

**_@AlecDustNShadows: Meet Shadow everyone my new companion. Isn't he cute? A special friend bought him for me, to help with my anxiety and I have to say it's the best gift I could have ever gotten. Shadow’s coming on tour with me, you'll be seeing alot of him. Next stop Vancouver! Get ready to rock! New single out in three days #Heartacheonthebigscreen_ **

Alec tool loads of pictures with him and Magnus before gathering his things to leave. It was time for him to head out, he still had to go and get his clothes from his mother's house before heading to.the airport. So much to do in so little time. He said goodbye to Melissa as she headed into her room for a nap, full from eating so much. He didn't want to say goodbye to Magnus, he just got him back, but he had work to do. Looking at Magnus, Alec could tell he felt the same way. 

“I'll miss you, but I promise to text you everyday and every minute. When I have time off, I will fly out to see you, I'm sure Camille will tag along.” Alec snickered in Magnus’ neck. Camille is a handful but she means no harm. His best friend is awesome. “I'll hold you to that and I'll miss you too Mags. I don't want to leave you, but we both have jobs to do. Have fun tonight and text me when your done. Now I have to go, but I want you to keep this necklace for me, just something to remember me by.” Alec out his arrow and feather necklace on Magnus and smiled when years formed in his eyes. Magnus in turn gave Alec one of his as well. A gold coin necklace with  **MB** in the center of it. 

Alec smiled, he's never gotten something from a soon to be boyfriend before, but he's going go cherish it for the rest of his life. Alec then leaned up to kiss the corner of Magnus’ mouth. “If you play your cards right, the next time I see you I might let you kiss me breathless like you've always wanted.” 

“Oh, I plan on it. You're all I want and need nothing will ever change that. I'll show you, better than tell you, now go before you are late for your flight. I don't need crazy angered fans upset with me for holding their favorite singer hostage no matter how much I want to.” snickering Alec hugged Magnus and kissed his cheek once more before leaving with Shadow. 

Magnus watched Alec enter his car with a goofy smile on his face. The corner of his mouth still tingled from Alec's kisses. Oh that boy was going to be the death of him. Not wasting anymore time, Magnus hurried to his room with Rosy on his heels, he needed to get ready for his shoot and only had two hours left. If he was late Maryse will have his balls and he couldn't have that. He needed those to please his soon to be lover one day. 

 

 

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiawtXhgLvcAhUCc98KHS90CbgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fpomeranian-husky.com%2Fmost-favorable-pomsky-traits%2F&psig=AOvVaw15MI83j8a4groZtnJkPtBd&ust=1532633968444754) (Shadow)  [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjyj5elgbvcAhWNPN8KHRBeAO0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuCeKNJTqvA8&psig=AOvVaw2qJRRSQIyLDLKsoT9yKuOY&ust=1532634134404464) (Rosy) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjp_Ly9gbvcAhVwdt8KHYadBo8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fpomskyguide.com%2Fall-you-need-to-know-about-pomskies%2F&psig=AOvVaw2qJRRSQIyLDLKsoT9yKuOY&ust=1532634134404464) (JoJo)

 

 

 (Alec's side tattoo) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwinl_PH_7rcAhVqRN8KHWV8ApsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.thisistattoo.com%2Fartisticly-rich-compass-tattoo-designs%2F&psig=AOvVaw0wCIQC9Y_1A7nn1DUGnImg&ust=1532633627442964) (example of Alec's chest piece) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiH_PeSgLvcAhUwVd8KHfoNBqsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F113856696807691468%2F&psig=AOvVaw1o2AczjUAeu32OliAAB_ax&ust=1532633839531328) (Wrist tattoo just imagine the words there)


	4. Chp4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter....
> 
> Song: Todrick Hall- over the rainbow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading....

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwic0teXgsDcAhUBH6wKHQBWBxkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwifflegif.com%2Ftags%2F415468-maryse-lightwood-gifs&psig=AOvVaw1tDX0Xa4xBPt6r2Heef5To&ust=1532806181087042)

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiOk-GWg8DcAhURbK0KHVvyAaAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fblarke.co.vu%2Fpost%2F139449913804%2Fmattdaddarios-this-broke-my-heart&psig=AOvVaw2OaB7254AXXCut2GTHkbPl&ust=1532806456744346)

 

 

Two month passed and Magnus felt like he was finally getting the groove on things. He'd spent the last month preparing for his role in various ways and he was ready to get started filming once and for all. It's been months since he filmed anything and that was for a movie coming out the following year. Magnus has always wanted to star in a tv series, he tried out for the role of  **Glen** from  **The Walking Dead** but got turned down, which wasn't a bad thing because  **Steven Yeun** rocked the hell out of that character. Now it was his turn to wow his fellow actors and actresses with his talents. 

He hoped to make the fans of the old show happy with his take on the role. Fans are touchy when it comes to reenactments of old tv shows, be just hope they would give him a chance to make them proud. 

Magnus’ phone pinged notifying him that he had a text message. He smiled when he saw the recipient of the message. His lovely Alexander. They have been going strong a little over a month now, just like before they started their long distance relationship. Which Alec is very pleased about, Magnus also. Reading the message nearly made him spit out his water on his makeup artist. 

**_I've been giving the role of Keith from Netflix original up and coming series. Which is totally cool! Right?_ **

Magnus was so surprised his phone nearly fell out his hand.  He didn't even know that Alec was into acting or voice over jobs. Though he can understand why the company wanted him, Alec has an amazing voice and is has the talent to make his voice do crazy things. Not wanting to let Alec freak out, he quickly sent him a text. 

_ THAT'S SO AWESOME! Congratulations darling!! I didn't even know you were into voice overs. What brought this on?  _

Magnus didn't have to wait long for a reply. Alec was currently in Quebec city, before coming back down to Toronto for one last concert then heading off to Maine. The distance suck, but texting non stop, skyping each other or FaceTime makes it all worth it in the end. 

**_My mom and manager thought it would be a good idea for me to let off some steam. To let my problems go away and bring life to a new character. I was just visiting her  and my father at the network offices and they handed me the script, pushed me into the booth and now we're here. Hell Jace got the part for another character named Lance. Apparently the producers loved our chemistry together and casted us. After we finish the U.S. leg of the tour we have a month off and will spend that time in la working on the show. I'm excited!_ **

Magnus chuckled thinking about Alec's excitement. He's probably doing his giddy dance the  _ Milly Rock _ . He's such a nerd, but Magnus loves him anyway. He knew it would be a long time before he could say those three magic words to his darling, but he was keeping his faith that it would happen soon and not in a year from now. Lord help him, he'd crack if he had to wait that long. 

_ I can't wait to watch the show! Do you know when it's coming out? _

**_Nope, but it's going to be awesome when it does. Max is raving about it, my dad told him about it and he hasn't stopped texting both Jace and I about it. Lol, we are such a nerd loving family._ **

_ Lol damn straight you are.  _

**_Nope, nothing straight about me sweets. ;)_ **

He burst out laughing, of course Alec feels like being naughty. Nothing will ever change, and Magnus was okay with that. He loved Alec's 

quirky attitude. 

_ Ooo, someone's being bad, I wish I could play but sadly I'm needed on set. I'll text you when I have free time. Give Shadow kisses for me and yell him his sister misses him very much and me as well. I miss you darling, have a good show tonight. I can't wait to hear about it. ;*) _

**_Bye Magnus, have fun filming! I miss you more!_ **

****

Alec was laying in his bunk with Shadow reading his new favorite book series he picked up at Barnes and Nobles the other day.  _ Vampire Academy _ . At the moment he was highly upset that Rose and Dimitri didn't get together in book one after everything that happened. Ugh, freaking age difference, if it were him he would just say screw it and go for it. But he understood the risks, which made it sad. 

He was just starting nook two when Luke his manager aka his second father slid open his curtain. Shadow was excited to see the dark skin man that applied him with treats. Not looking up from his book, he asked Luke if he needed something. Alec had the power to block everyone out while he read, not letting them disturb his peace and imaginative mind. 

“Have you seen Twitter lately?” Alec shook his head, still not moving his eyes from the book.  It was getting good damn it, don't you just hate when someone interrupts the good part of a story? “You and Magnus were spotted out in the city and now it's a speculation going around about the two of you being a couple. Are you okay with this?” Alec looked at his manager seeing concern and hesitation written all over his face. 

Shaking his head, Alec got out his bunk and pulled Luke in for a hug. The man cares about Alec so much, he literally stresses out about rumors or anything that would trigger Alec's anxiety. He saw first hand what rumor could do to Alec when he's in a vulnerable state of mind. But Alec has been at peace for some time now and that's all because of Magnus and Shadow. Nothing was going to ruin his happiness, not this time. 

“I'm fine with the rumors Luke, especially if they are true. Well sort of, Magnus and I are taking things slow. We're building our trust up before we make it official. After everything that has happened with me, I'm not ready to give my heart away just yet and Magnus understands and respects that. For the first time in a long time I feel like my heart and mind are at peace Luke and it's because of him and Shadow.” Alec said rubbing his puppy’s head. Luke stared at his artist with wide and shocked eyes. Alec took Shadow from Luke and kissed his small head before putting his down to go and pee.  Alec's been training him and it's paying off very well. 

“I refuse to let anyone or thing stop be from being happy Luke and neither should you. You've been so stressed out about me, you stopped dating all together and I known For a fact you and mom like each other so get back out there and find your happiness. Will my anxiety act up? Yes? Will I have good/bad days? Most definitely, but I know have someone to help me with issues and so far it has worked. Magnus bought me a puppy Luke, because he did research on people with anxiety and read that animals helps alleviate it. So let the fans have fun and ship us together, I don't care because it's going to happen eventually. I'm not hiding my happiness from the world anymore, when Magnus and I make it official you will be the first to know, but for now let the industry have their fun.” Alec said as a matter of fact, leaving Luke slacked jaw getting into his bunk and picking up his book. 

“Wow kid, I'm truly impressed and so proud of you! You've come along way and I'm glad you found your true someone. Oh and I plan on asking your mother out on a date when he get back to Toronto. Where should I take her?” They began planning Luke's date with Maryse for the next hour and finally deciding to take her a way for the weekend. Alec volunteered to babysitting duty, he also made reservations at his favorite restaurant in the city  **Takis** . The weekend they returned would be his mother's birthday and she deserved to be pampered and loved and Alec knew like was just the man to do so. He planned on giving his mother her present that Friday morning, and just needed to get his band together to rehearse it. 

“Oh Luke, I got the part as Keith for the show. We are started in two months when the U.S leg is over with. So could you please get and not book anything while me and Jace are working on the show? I would gladly appreciated it.” Luke beamed and congratulating him before checking the band's calendar. 

“Sorry kid, but it looks like you're working double time. The label has scheduled you for studio time for the new album while working on the show.” Luke knew the Alec needed vocal rests, the band hasn't taken a day off since they started their career and it's starting to show in their voices. He looked up when Alec let out a strange animalistic sound. “What's up? Did you have something planned?” 

“No, it just I wanted to spend some time with Magnus, don't worry about it I'll take to him about it later. We can go over each others schedules before planning anything. Thanks for letting me know Luke. Also  I hope you're buying mom a birthday gift. She'll be working on his birthday you know.” rolling his eyes Luke picked Shadow up placing him on Alec's back before walking off muttering something under his breath. Alec just laughed at his managers antics and returned back to his world of Vampire Academy. Shadow walked up Alec's back and pounced on his head. Honestly what was with him and jumping on people's heads? He played with Shadow for an hour before he joined the band for sound check.

*****

Magnus was sitting next to Camille going over their lines and fighting sequences when all of a sudden the crew broke out into claps and singing  _ Happy Birthday  _ to their lovely director. Camille, Magnus and Melissa (Magnus’ mom) took Maryse out for a birthday breakfast earlier that day then spent the afternoon shopping before arriving on set. 

Camille pulled Magnus along and the two joined in the singing along with the rest of the cast and crew. Maryse had a beautiful two tiered cake covered in pink, purple and white roses a 40th candle sticking out the top. Maryse cried seeing it and laughed when Raphael voiced cracked on purpose singing along with everyone else. 

“So a special someone wanted to wish you a very happy birthday Maryse and unfortunately they couldn't be here this evening, but promised to make up for it this weekend. They have sent us a video for you to watch and enjoy, so of you could turn your attention to the screen that would be great.” Hodge Maryse assistant said as he plugged in the flash drive and hit play. 

On screen Alec and Jace faces popped up and Maryse started crying immediately. She kissed her boys so much, she couldn't remember the last time they celebrated any of their birthdays as a family. Either she was working or they were, but they always put a effort in the birthday gifts.  The video was from the concert in Quebec, Alec was holding the camera up close to his and Jace's face. Everyone could see the sweat running down the brother's faces and damp hair peeking through their hats. 

Jace:  _ “Hey mom, sorry we couldn't be there to celebrate your birthday this year. We promised to make it up to you. Your love for me has always been constant, whether it was a Sunday or a Monday, whether you were happy or sad. Your attitude towards me has never been flippant. Whether i laughed or cried you always hugged me tight, whether times were good or bad, you always loved me with all your might. As I grow up no matter where I go, regardless of how far we are apart, you will always have the softest corner in my heart. Happy birthday mom, I love you so much!”  _

Victor grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Maryse because she was a ball of nerves and tears, but held a smile on her face. She laughed when Alec said “And here I thought I was the poet of this band. How in the hell am I going to be able to top that?” Magnus watched as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her baby boy was so damn dramatic sometimes. 

Alec:  _ “Well I guess it's my turn, damn you Jace. What can I say about my mother Maryse Lightwood, oh how about knowing all of my weaknesses, always bailing me out of crises, knowing all my secrets ways, my happy and sad days, knowing all my strengths,  motivating me to new lengths, knowing all my mistakes. Giving all my bad runs a break, knowing who I really am, always being sweeter than jam, this world has many heroes, some you'd know by name they give their best at what they do, so they deserve their fame. But among all the heroes this world has ever had You are admired more than my sorry ass dad. She doesn't look for praise. She's heroic and a special way in her thoughtful caring ways, she's everything and so much more that heroes ought to be. She keeps her word, it's good as gold, on this you can depend. She's honest and loyal too, she's my mother but my best friend. When I hear about a hero, and the great things they have done, it reminds me of my mother, she is the greatest one. Happy Birthday mom, I love you so much. I wrote a song for you, as your first present of the night. Please stay seated until the end, we have some good news for you sweets. Now I'm going to hand Mike back his camera,  he's getting antsy about us holding it, I mean honestly it's not like I'm going to drop it. Just kidding*  _ Alec play dropping the camera and the cast and crew laughed at Mike's expression. 

“Good Lord this child plays entirely too much.” Maryse said through her tears. Max and Nala ran in to sit on hug and kiss Maryse cheeks. She smiled at them, then turned back towards the screen when the music started playing. Nala squealed seeing her uncle on the screen, she too missed him, it's been months since she's seen him. She was at school when he left for Vancouver two months ago. Maryse gently shushed the one year old so She could hear the lyrics to her birthday song.

Alec:  _ “So a lot of you might not know this but when I was a child I was obsessed with the wizard of oz. My mother would read me that book over and over again, I know she was sick of reading it, but she never once complained, she just smiled and read it to me, then we would have deep conversations about the numerous questions I asked her about. I've always had a inquisitive mind and she told me at a very hound age that i could be whatever I wanted to be when the other kids would bully me about singing, even a few family members would often say offensive things to me. But my mother was my hero and snapped at them for saying those vulgar things. I was ten years old when I told my mother I like boys and she told me she loved me and would always believe in me. So this song is dedicated to my awesome mother Maryse Lightwood.”  _

Little boys don't cry

Little boys aren't shy

Little boys are tough

They do stuff that little girls don't try

Little boys don't dance

Little boys wear pants

Little boys are bold

And then told they don't hold little boys' hands

Mom said, "I don't believe in magic

But I do believe in you

And son if you believe in mommy

Take a look at this book and believe it's true."

There's somewhere over the rainbow

And if you change the way you love

Then maybe you can go

The streets are paved with bricks of gold

And if you wanna see, come pray with me

Cause somewhere over the rainbow

There's a man who's powerful

And he wants you to know

Where the rain goes

After the pain goes, they'll be dancing with halos

Somewhere over the rainbow

Maryse gasped hearing the lyrics to the song. She remembered telling Alec if he believed in magic than anything is possible. She remembered telling him that God would never punish him for loving the same gender. She told him to open his heart and learn to love himself along with the hateful people of this world. She told him to always pray for his sins and he would never have to worry about getting into heaven.  Since that day Alec came to her every morning and night to pray together before they started their day and ended their nights. He still calls her every morning and night to pray together, she thanks God for blessing her with amazing children. Even though her heart hurts thinking about her daughter and her betrayal. 

Little boys stand tall

Little boys play ball

Little boys, they stink

They're not weak

They don't like pink at all

Little boys don't sing

Little boys are kings

Little boys fly kites, they ride bikes

They don't like little girl things

Mom said, "I know my baby's special

And you'll grow to be a man

And I know the world may dance with devils

But be strong, be flown to this holy land."

There's somewhere over the rainbow

And if you change the way you love

Then maybe you can go

The streets are paved with bricks of gold

And if you wanna see, come pray with me

Cause somewhere over the rainbow

There's a man who's powerful

And he wants you to know

Where the rain goes

After the pain goes, they'll be dancing with halos

Somewhere over the rainbow

Maryse remember a few family members giving Alec a hard time about wanting to be a singer, saying he needed a real job and get his head out of the clouds and now those same people have their hands out asking him for money and on social media trying to get their ten minutes of fame just because they have the same last name. She was proud when Alec smiled in their faces and gave them money, but only one time. She remember Alec telling them “I shouldn't give you all a dime because you doubted me my whole life, but i'm.not going to block my blessings for being spiteful. I'm not you, and just because we have the same last name doesn't make us family and that's okay because I see your real colors and the devil is all over you all. God bless, and goodbye.” Alec hasn't spoken to them since and at family reunions they gush about how many Grammys and awards he's won and don't know any one of his songs. ‘When the evil comes knocking, don't let him in.’ 

They watched Alec dance around the stage, singing with a huge smile on his face as he looked into the camera singing the chorus of the song once more before the video ended telling Maryse to go outside and receive her next gift. Magnus picked up Nala and she squealed in delight. They bonded over the passed month, she's with Maryse on set all the time so it was only natural Magnus stole her heart. 

Max held his mother's hand walking outside the studio.  Upon arriving a white tinted windows Lexus truck with a red now on the hood was waiting for her. She gasped seeing it, Victor handed her the keys, she took them with  shaking hands and unlocked the car. When she unlocked it Jace and Alec got out the backseat with huge smiles on their faces in similar outfits **(Jace black skinny jeans, white shirt black leather jacket, and white nikes. Alec blue skinny jeans, white t-shirt, grey hoodie** with **_I'm like a hella chilled out person but with hella_** **_anxiety_** written in black. **Black leather jacket and low top white vans, biker chain hanging from his belt loops)** and Maryse almost had a heart attack. 

Smiling the boys walked up to their mother, taken her into their arms and hugging her until she calmed down. “Allie” squealed Nala. Alec turned seeing his niece in Magnus arms. He reached for her taking her from Magnus arms squeezing her tightly. He then hugged Magnus and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“Well this is a surprise. First the birth day video, now this are you trying to give your mother a heart attack?” Maryse chuckled agreeing with Magnus wholeheartedly. 

“Nope, we just wanted to treat our mother to something special. Mom, since you never buy yourself anything Alec and I bought you a car that no longer holds any bad memories for you. Plus this will help with getting around easier instead of using a car service. Max is old enough to drive himself to school, you deserve to be happy and treated like the queen you are.” Jace said hugging his shivering mother trying to warm her from the cold. 

Maryse wiped her eyes and gestured for everyone back inside. They had a job to do and have wasted enough time already. They needed to finish this scene. Magnus is shooting a flashback training scene with Camille so she can infiltrate Division. The scene is total kick ass and both actors look badass. They've been training hard non stop everyday really getting into the fast paced action pact show. 

Alec and Jace sat quietly on set watching their friends in their element. Alec had to admit seeing how serious Magnus took his work was extremely sexy. After three takes, Alec started falling asleep with Nala on his chest. Maryse called cut, Magnus told Alec to wait for him in his trailer. One of the production assistants showed him back to the trailers, first he dropped Nala off with Max, and then went to Magnus trailer yo play with Rosy and Shadow for a few minutes before passing out on his daybed. 

Two hours later Magnus joined Alec on the daybed and crashed for thirty minutes. A knock on the door is what woke them, they needed Magnus back on set for his next scene. Groaning Alec didn't want to let  him go, but he knew he had no choice. “Hey Magnus, how about we take our relationship to the next step.” suggested Alec. 

“Hmm, and what step is that exactly?” Magnus hummed out the question. “This” Alec moved closer to him and planted a soft, passionate kiss on his lips. 

 


	5. Chp5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) Yay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors.....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiWloehmsDcAhWNdN8KHXPcDnEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fmax_maks_art&psig=AOvVaw1T_hkHunsHD-1-ibzDwbnz&ust=1532812626046315)

 

 

 

 

The kiss lasted for twenty minutes. Neither men could get enough of the taste of the other. What broke them out of their bubble was another knock on the door from one of the assistants. Which meant Magnus was late to set and Maryse or Victor was going to have his ass.  

“I don't want to leave you after that kiss now. Ugh, damn you Alexander, tell your mom to let me stay with you so I can kiss your sexy lips some more.” Magnus whined out with no shame whatsoever. Alec giggled pulling Magnus in for another quick make out session. “If you nail all your scenes,  I will let you kiss me all night long. How does that sound?” 

Magnus jumped to his feet grabbing a good of his script, reading the next scene. Alec chuckled watching his now kissing buddy pace his trailer floor. He opened the door groaning not wanting to leave. He quickly ran back planting lingering kiss on Alec's lips making him want more. “I'll be back for those lips baby, stay put.” Still dazed Alec nodded smiling like an complete idiot. 

Magnus walked on set with swollen lips, hair a mess and clothes sort of ringled. Camille frowned at his appearance at first then squealed loudly like one of  **Dust N Shadows** fan girls. “Oh my God you kissed didn't you? Tell me everything!” Helen, Magnus hair and make up artist went to work on his appearance. 

“Okay so, when I first walked into my trailer he was asleep on my bed cuddled with Shadow and Rosy laying their heads on his bicep while his own head lied on his palm. Here I took a few pictures of them before I joined them for a nap.” Magnus unlocked his phone showing both women the adorable pictures of his babies. The cooed at the sight of the three of them then Magnus went back into the story. 

“When Brittany knocked on the door the first time Alec groaned in annoyance wrapping his arms around me. I inwardly swooned at the gesture, then out of nowhere he suggests that we take our relationship to the next step.” The girls are now looking at him with wide eyes waiting for him to get to the juicy details. “I asked him what did he mean, then he kissed the life out of me. We couldn't get enough of each other. Once our lips touched it felt like lightning was running through my entire being just waiting for the thunder. Which of course never came because Brittany banged on the door again, which reminds me I need to have a talk with Miss Cockblock.” He huffed.

The girls bounced on the balls of their feet when he finished the story. “I have to give my best friend some props. He's got some moves, never thought he had it in him, but do you know. It's always the quiet ones.” The trio laughed while taken their places. 

“So did you make your relationship official yet? You find right?” Asked Helen, still touching up his hair. 

“No we never got a chance to discuss the next step in our relationship, but he did promise if I nailed all my scenes for the remainder of the day that we could make out all night long, and since it's Friday and have the weekend off, I fully intend on making out with him until his lips are sore from being sucked off.” 

Camille smirked, “I bet you want to suck something else too don't you?” Magnus not missing a beat answered with no shame. 

“Damn right I do, but baby steps. I can make my soon to be boyfriend die while having the best blowjob of his life. Once I'm done with him his toes will be stuck in a curled position, that's how bomb it's going to be.” They burst out laughing once again before taking getting into character. “Oh we so need to trade stories, I might need some pointers especially since Ragnor and I are going to weeks strong. I have to admit, I was mind of nervous at first which the distance and everything, but knowing that I have somebody waiting for me when I finish work excites me. I've never felt like this before with any man I've ever dated. So thank you Magnus, truly.” 

Magnus introduced Camille to Ragnor on Skype when she barged into his dressing room pissed off about her cheating no good ex.  The two swiftly hit it off and have been going strong ever since. In fact Camille plans on flying to see him once they have their first real break. They were shoot the first eleven episodes, then taking a break for a month before jumping right back into filming. Magnus insured her that Ragnor would never cheat or mistreat her in anyway. She's had enough cheaters in her lifetime. 

“No need to thank me, you all did all the work. I just pushed you in the right direction is all. Now try not to mess up your lines okay, my lips depend on you. “ Camille rolled her eyes and it was show time. 

*****

Luke and Alec were walking around outside the Idris studios with the dogs talking about Alec's knew projects he wanted to start. Alec is in the process of buying these two hotels that went out service around his neighborhood and turning it into a recreation center for the kids along with housing them when they have nowhere else to go. For example of their parents kick them out for their sexuality.  

All of Alec's fans has been going through this and it makes him sad and angry that parents would turn their backs on their own children because of their sexual preferences. He also wanted to open a hotel for the homeless, to help get them back on their feet. It's somewhat like a shelter, but Alec different. Alec wanted to get them jobs so they could make a better life for themselves. 

Alec’s also in the process of buying two apartment buildings. He wants to give people second chances when everyone else don't glance in their direction. Like single parents, convicted felons, people who made mistakes, etecreta. People always deserve a second chance, they just need someone to believe in them, Alec was going to be that someone. 

“Jocelyn couldn't get a hold of you so she decided to reach out me to instead. She wanted me to tell you that you now own four properties, it was just approved this morning, and wanted to know if you wanted to go ahead with the renovations.” Alec brightened up at this and nodded taking out his phone to text his associate. Jocelyn and Valentine were the only people he trusted with his projects. They were also Clary’s parents. The couple is going to run the recreation center for him while he's on tour.  His homeless shelter he wanted to revamp it and add a clinic inside it to help treat the homeless or anyone for that matter. It was going to take some work but Alec had some good people on his team. 

“So are you excited for your date with Mom? I hear Victor and Melissa will be joining you for this weekend. Double dates, that must be exciting.” Alec said after he finished giving Jocelyn the go ahead for the renovations. Right so years ago, Luke and Jocelyn were in a relationship, but in the end Luke saw that Jocelyn's heart wasn't fully into their relationship so he ended it telling her to reconcile with Valentine because they clearly still loved each other. They were just two idiots who didn't fight for their marriage. They've been happier ever since. Luke didn't hold that against Jocelyn, in fact they are the best of friends and it should have always been like that. Now it was time for Luke to finally have his happy ever after and Alec knew his mother was the best candidate for the job. 

“Um,  I don't know how this all came about, but it's Maryse’s birthday and she wanted to spend it with her close friends. I don't have a probably with it. Victor seems like a nice guy, we will get along just fine.” Luke answers after getting his thoughts together. 

Alec bent down picking up poop from both Rosy and Shadow which smelt horrible. How could such a foul or or come from small dogs? He blamed the kibble. “Which is why I've booked the four of you in the presidential suite at Alicante until Monday morning. I've covered all charges, you all just enjoy your break. The four of you deserve it, now let's get back in Magnus’ trailer to get warm. I'm freezing my balls off here.” Luke let out a throaty chuckle and hurried behind Alec and the puppies. 

“Speaking of Magnus, I heard through the grapevine that you two shared a lightning kiss.” Luke wagged his eyebrows and had a good expression on his face. “You meant listening to Camille and Magnus’ conversation. What are you five?” Alec asked rolling his eyes, “And yes for your nosy information we did share our first kiss and no I'm not going into details because I need to speak with him first. But I so totally promise to go over the gory details about our lip locking.” Alec said in high pitch voice parroting a middle school teenager. 

Luke made a having noise causing Alec to burst out laughing this time. The two of them started talking about Alec's plans once his projects are up and running. Alec needed someway to pass the time while Magnus worked into the wee hours of the morning. It was near eight at night when Alec finished with his sketching how he wanted his interior and exterior of his many buildings to look like. He ordered food for him and his siblings because he was now starving and he knew Max and Nala were as well. He made sure to have something for Magnus when he got off work. He ordered burgers, fries, hot dogs, and pizza. He leaves his food in Magnus’ trailer then walks over the trailer home his mother bought for herself, Max and Nala while filming for long hours. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, small kitchen but that all they really needed. It's just for long shoots. 

“Hey guys I brought food, I know you must be hungry.” Jace was passed out in one of the bedroom snoring with his mouth open.  **Picture time!!** Alec placed the food on the table and picked up his niece to kiss her chubby cheeks. She giggled taking the fries out his hand and stuffing them in her mouth. He then walked in the bed room taking loads of pictures of his brother for his Instagram.  

“Thanks bro. Hey do you think we could stay at Magnus’ for the weekend? Izzy texted me saying she's coming to visit and is rather not let her oe Raj anywhere near Nala. I'm sorry I know you hate hearing their names, but mom's so happy and she really wants to go out with Luke and knowing Izzy will be in town is going to ruin her good mood. Please bro.” Max begged looking guilty for bringing up the two people that hurt his brother the most.

Alec nodded, trying to reel in his anxiety that was threatening to come out at the mention of their names. It was hard and he needed to get back to shadow but without running out the trailer. “S-sure Max. Whatever you need, to-do you and Nala have clothes or do we have to stop by the house and pick some up?” Max drastically shook his head no. “Hell no, no way in hell am I going to that house with that witch being in town. We have loads of clothes here. We can just pack some clothes. Plus I don't want you to have to go through pain again, I think I'll have to kill them.” 

Alec chuckled and told Max to eat his food while he fed Nala. Once they were done eating he made his little brother pack his and Nala’s bag for the weekend. He then proceeded to put Nala to sleep after her bath. Once he was finished, Alec headed to to Magnus’s trailer to warm up his dinner and cuddle with the puppies and site music until Magnus was done for the day. 

******

Maryse called cut and they were done for the day, Magnus was exhausted, and honestly he just wanted to sleep. Heading to his trailer to change his clothes and take them back to wardrobe to be cleaned for next week. Walking in his trailer he heard hard breathing and both Shadow and Rosy barking like crazy. Magnus quickly turned the corner and saw his precious baby having a panic attack. 

Alec's head was between his legs and his arms around his legs making him look like a small child. Not giving a fuck about his clothes, Magnus ran and sat in front of Alec trying to gain his attention, but it was like he wasn't hearing him. “Darling, you have to breathe. Come on breathe with me.” Alec shook his head vigorously. Okay well Magnus know another way to help Alec calm down and to breathe, not wasting any time he took Alec's face in his and kissed him.  

Alec's vision and mind cleared when he felt those sweet lips on his own. Instead of pulling away, he pulled Magnus in tighter not wanting him to leave him. Shadow whined pushing his head into Alec's leg trying to get his attention. Breaking the kiss, Alec picked up shadow and kissed his little face. “Are you okay darling? What caused this?” 

Alec chest was hurting him, and he didn't want to seen weak, but this is Magnus and if he wants their relationship to move forwards then he knew that holding secrets would push them a step back. “Max informed me that Izzy and Raj were in town and wanted to visit him and Nala, but he doesn't trust them around our niece and he siding want to tell mom because that would ruin her birthday weekend and he couldn't have that. Mom hasn't been happy since she caught our father having an affair at their offices in Manhattan. That was three years ago. He's had multiple affairs when we were kids, hell he slept with both guys and girls. He embarrassed her everyday and made her the laughing stock of the office. People thought she didn't know, but she knew. She wanted to be strong for her kids, can you imagine what's that like? Having to suck it up and walk in shame all day at work? So I understand where Max is coming from on that end. Is it cool of we stay at your place? Max doesn't even want to go home.” 

Magnus nodded in understanding and smiled, pulling Alec into another breathless kiss. He loved feeling Alec melt into it, his body relaxed and humming with happiness. “Of course, I don't mind. Just let me get changed then we can go. “ Magnus stood up, that's when he noticed pizza boxes on the table. “Is this for me?” 

Alec chuckled and nodded yes.  

“I ordered food for everyone, but I haven't eaten anything yet. I tried writing but my mind wouldn't let me and I slipped into my head which is a dangerous thing to do. I can eat now though, so why don't you change and I'll warm up food for us?” pecking Alec's lips once more, Magnus agreed then changed his clothes. 

“Um, Alec.” Magnus started nervously, “I know you said you wanted me to earn your trust before we make it official. Us kissing does that count as us being together, or we are still friends? Because of we're friends I just have to asks do you kiss all your friends like that? Or just the really special ones?” 

“Oh all the special ones, duh. I'm kidding Magnus, don't look like that. I would never do something horrific like that. I want us to be official so, Magnus Bane will you do my the honor of being my boyfriend and someday my husband?” Magnus smiled launching himself into Alec’s arms. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!! Wait, so you want to make it public?” 

Chuckling, Alec pulled Magnus in for a hug, nuzzling into the crook of Magnus neck. “The media thinks we're a couple already. Some fan spotted us at petco and petsmart buying food for our pups. If someone asks me if were together, I'm not going to deny us. You know how people like to twist rumors and start drama. It's not worth it. We can continue doing what we are doing now, you can upload pictures of us together if you want. I don't mind, nothing is going to ruin my happiness anymore. Do you want to make it public?” 

Magnus shook his head no. 

“I've done that before and it started nothing but drama. I would like to keep our relationship private because once it's out on social media,  there’s no more privacy. But like you said if people ask, then I won't deny us ever. I don't want to become like hollywood couples that air dirty laundry on social media to get acknowledgement and boost their fame. People can know we are together, but know nothing  about our relationship. Does that make sense?” 

Alec pulled Magnus in for a sweet tender kiss before replying. “Yes, that makes perfect sense. Now let's eat before our mothers come to say goodbye for the weekend. I can't believe Victor and Melissa are together. Crazy. If he hurts her, I'll kill him.” Magnus burst out laughing in agreement. “Yeah I told him if he breaks her heart I'll crush his windpipe and shatter his spine. He was freaked out, but I got my point across.” 

“Nice! I just threatened to fire Luke, but he's a good man and deserves happiness as well.” Alec then went into explaining his up and coming projects while the two sat together pigging out on pizza, burgers and fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sneak peek: @IzzyLightwood commented: Alec's so pathetic he can't have raj and just to feel close to him he uses my daughter to fill that void. It's disgusting, Alec needs help. You should not get into a relationship with a soon to be child molester.
> 
> See you soon.....drama next chapter..


	6. Chp6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is a bigger person than I am.....   
> Song: The Vamps- Risk it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

****

“Allie, Allie, Allie, I hungy.” Nala said in her uncle's ear,  giving him juicy kisses all over his face. Shadow and Rosy joined her pouncing on Alec's naked back. Chuckling Alec grabbed Nala putting her up in the air while tickling her sides. Magnus sat back recording  and taking pictures of the four of them. It was so cute he couldn't help but post it on his Instagram, one picture and three videos. Magnus was been up for s while playing with Nala and the puppies to make less noise as possible. 

 

**@MagnificentBane: Niece waking her uncle up with juicy kisses so She can get breakfast. Shadow and Rosy wanted to help her in waking up daddy by pouncing on his back. They are so cute! @AlecDuskNShadows is the best uncle/dad ever! Now get up we want breakfast!**

“Okay princess, I will make you breakfast as soon as I finish using the bathroom. Have you brushed those pretty teeth this morning?” Nala nodded yes but Alec knew that wasn't true since she slept with him and Magnus. “Sure you did, go find Max and wake him up to play with you.” Alec placed her on the floor gently and watched her and her two troublemakers waddle out the room. 

Magnus loved seeing this side of his boyfriend. Soft and gentle. He used to wish he could wake up before Alec woke up just to see his cute soft expressions, and now he can. Leaning over, Magnus planted a sweet kiss in greeting. “Morning baby, how did you sleep? 

“Hmmm, I slept okay beside getting kicked in the face by my niece. That was annoying waking up in the middle of the night having to remove her toes from inside my nose. She never does that to anyone else when she slept with them, it's always me. Anyway what do you want for breakfast?” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. 

“Hm, I'm thinking eggs and bacon with toast and a cup of your famous coffee.” Magnus rubbed his nose against Alec's, the two giggled before separating. 

Magnus walked in the living room and saw Max being attacked by Nala, Jace, Clary and the puppies. He laughed taking another video. This family housed a bunch of weirdos and he was okay with that because he fit right in. A few minutes later Alec walked in with sweats pants hanging low on his hips and a royal blue tank top matching his black sweatpants. 

“Hey when did you guys get here?” Alec asked his band mates as he walked into the kitchen starting breakfast. “Oh we arrived early this morning, Max let us in. Oh and please tell me you're making pancakes, I'm starving.” Clary says dramatically. Rolling his eyes, Alec agreed to make pancakes for them, making sure to make toast for his boyfriend since he asked for it.

Forty minutes later, the loft was filled with heavenly aromas that consisted of mixed berry and banana pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and sausages. Alec set the food on the table and called for everyone to join him at the table. As the group sat at the table, Camille burst through the door like she was about to commit murder. That meant trouble and Alec was afraid to ask. 

“Whatever it is can it wait until we eat breakfast and I've had two cups of coffee?” Asked Magnus who was standing in the kitchen going through his Instagram notifications. His phone had been blowing up since he posted the videos and pictures of Alec and company. Reading one particular comment and drinking his coffee at the same time, well you could guess what happened. 

“And that's why I'm here!” exclaimed Camille. “Can you believe she made that accusation? It's disgusting. No one believes her, but still something like that can ruin a person's life especially his.” Camille didn't want to get Alec upset he's happy now and shouldn't have to go through something like this. I mean come on, give him a got damn break!

It got worse when Max commented on the photo, then Camille, Simon, Maia and the list goes on and on. Numerous of celebrities are going at Isabelle’s neck along with fans. Which is probably what she wants. Magnus tried to put a brave face for his sweet boyfriend, but Alec could spot  **fake** a mile away. Alec put Nala in Jace’s lap so she could finish eating while Alec went to grab his phone to see what the fuss was all about. 

Before He checked his thousand Instagram notifications, he replied to Jocelyn and Valentine’s text messages about the flooring at the Rec center. Opening his Instagram Alec felt like he was impaled in the chest with Katana. 

**@IzzyLightwood** : Alec's so pathetic he can't have Raj and just to feel close to him he uses my daughter to fill that void. It's disgusting, Alec needs help. You should not get into a relationship with a soon to be child molester. 

**@CamilleBelcourt** : @IzzyLightwood That's rich coming from you, especially since you haven't taken care of her when she came out the womb. Alec and Maryse did. Where were you? Oh that's right. You're too busy snorting coke and trying to make a better life for yourself. How's that working out for you? It's not is it? You must need money that's why you're starting this disgusting ass accusation. Grow up Isabelle and leave Alec the fuck alone!

**@IzzyLightwood** : @CamilleBelcourt Shut up you wanna be me. You're so desperate to be Alec's sister. Well news flash he already has one, he doesn't need you! Stay in your lane. 

**@SimonDuskNShadows** : @IzzyLightwood Camille’s more of a sister than you have ever been. Camille’s right this is a ploy to boost you up more than you already are. The drugs have you out of control Izzy, take a step back and reevaluate yourself. Go get help, you don't even look like yourself anymore. A guilty conscious will do that to you. But instead of coming to your family for help you turn to drugs. It's sad really. Where is your boyfriend Raj? Does be not care about you anymore? Oh wait that's right the two of you are in the same boat. Tragic. 

**@IzzyLightwood** **:** @SimonDuskNShadows aww Simon are you upset because I chose Raj over you? It's nothing personal I just wasn't into drummers. I hear you got yourself a new chick, you could have done better though. 

**@SimonDuskNShadows** : @IzzyLightwood No, I stopped feeling anything for you ages ago. I have a woman, but some little girl with daddy issues. You love your father so much, you've became just like him, so sad. 

**@MaxLightwood** : Where the fuck do you get off my saying something like that about the person who raised you on his own while our parent were always working? You, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood have lost your damn mind. You forget Alec is the one that provides for Nala, he even named her. You don't remember him taken her from the hospital because you were giving her up. Neither you nor Raj wanted anything to do with her so cut the ‘Mom’ shit. You will never be one. Any bitch can lay down and have a baby but that doesn't make them a mother. She has a ton of women in her life to fill that void (as you say) for a mother. She may not have a mother but she damn sure has a father and his name isn't Raj. You hate Alec so much you come up with outlandish claims. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Be real, the only reason you're upset is because we're not at home. I didn't want to put my niece in that situation, you're dangerous and she's scared of you and Raj. Babies can sense when a person is good and evil and I guess she judged you for herself. Get over yourself, you came to mom for money  but tough luck sweets, you aren't getting any. Go ask your father, he will do anything for his baby girl. But don't you ever come for my family again because I will cut you down to size and squash you like the roach you are. Now get your stupid ass off my brothers page and find your own got damn friends. No one wants you here.

Max comment must have gotten through go her because she stopped posting and tried calling him, he ignored her calls and blocked her from contacting him.through everything. But that didn't matter, the damage was already done. Alec dropped his phone after reading the comments between his siblings, friends and fans. He started hyperventilating, pulling at his bracelets on his wrists and swaying back and forth. The attack hit him full force and it wasn't selling down. 

“ALEC!” Magnus ran over towards him taking him into his arms trying to calm him. Jace was by his in a instant, he was confused about what was happening. Alec hasn't had an attack in a long time, he didn't know what triggered it. Magnus pointed towards Alec's phone, picking it up Jace read the Instagram and Twitter posts and was pissed. She's trying to ruin Alec's career and name for money. How can she possibly need Money? She has a trust fund with millions for Christ sake! How can a person spend all that money in two years?

Magnus got Alec to calm his breathing down, which was good except for the waterworks. Anxiety attacks are intense and frightening. Damn it, everyone hates seeing Alec cry, he was the nicest guy with the biggest heart and didn't deserve what he was getting. He cried for a hour straight then spaced out. Magnus was calling his name but all Alec did was stare at him. It was Magnus’ turn to panic now, Alec's been doing so well, and now this. Damn you Isabelle Lightwood. He cursed. 

The only thing Magnus could do was hold his love in his arms until he comes back to himself. Alec explained to Magnus the different type of anxiety he experiences he goes through from time to time. 

1) Depersonalization- is where you do not feel real and your mind feels disconnected from your body.  Your body and especially your limbs do not feel like part of you, they often seem different and out of space. 

2) Derealization- is where the world around you does not feel real. Objects and colors do not seem as you remember them and they often appear to change in shape and color or Be one fuzzy or blurry. You often get tunnel vision and things outside your peripheral view seem strange or out of place. The world can seem grey, flat and 2D and the people in it do not feel real, like they are robots or automations.

_ Partial brain shutdown:  I am only partially aware of what is going on. For example, I could tell that a person next to me is making word sounds, but not what the person is saying. I am taking in things but not able to process at all. I can continue very simple repetitive movements but cannot talk or doing anything requiring any thought.  _ Alec explained to him one night, Magnus was afraid Alec might be going through one of those episodes right this moment and he hated that he couldn't do anything about it. 

Nala was crying for her uncle, but Clary held her close not left her see him in this frightening state. She walked her into Melissa's bedroom and let her play with crayons and markers. Alec was going to kill her for ruining his arts supplies, but it's for an emergency. 

Jace helped Magnus pick Alec up, placing him on the bed into a comfortable position. Magnus then cradled Alec's head in his lap, playing with his hair, something he knew Alec loved. When Jace left the room magnus balled his eyes out praying for help, his baby needed help. Shadow was whining needed to be near Alec, Magnus picked him up and placed him on Alec's chest.  

*****

“Maryse! Wake up! You have to see this!” Melissa shouted through the closed door, not caring anyone she burst through the door shouting Maryse name again. Finally she woke up covering herself with the sheets. “Oh please we have the same thing, I don't care about that you two had sex. Victor and i did as well, and it was awesome. Straight mind blowing dirty sex.  We can trade stories later for now, your family is more important, look what's happened this morning.” Melissa handed Maryse her phone then packed Maryse suitcase, the weekend was cut short thanks to the lovely Isabelle Lightwood. She was proud Magnus didn't comment on the pictures, then it would be a full out war on their hands.

Maryse gasped, showing like the posts. “What the fuck?! I can't believe she said that online! Alec, oh my baby. He must be freaking out, this isn't good. Luke get on the phone with your lawyers and I will do the same and call Robert. She has taken things too far, it's time for Isabelle Lightwood to get cut down, though Max told her off pretty well, and she stopped responding after he aired her dirty laundry and put her in her place.” Now it was Maryse turn and she was going to put her daughter in her place legally. Enough was enough. They got dressed and was out the hotel in twenty minutes flat. 

Luke stopped by the tour bus, grabbing Alec's keyboard, soundboard and his acoustic guitar. Along with a fresh sketch pad, song book, and expensive pencils. He also packed Alec's medication that he hates taking but after today he might need to take one if music and drawing doesn't calm his mind. He placed it in one of Alec's backpacks then left the bus, hopping back in the car with the others. 

Melissa opened the front door and the four of them burst in scaring the others in the living room half to death. Maryse eyes frantically searched for Alec not seeing him on the living room. Jace wiped his eyes pointing towards Magnus bedroom. Luke caught his eye, Jace shook his head. The signal meant it was a bad attack and Alec wasn't himself. It scared the shit out of them, but they had supported him no matter what, and helped him come back to himself. 

Walking in the room they saw Magnus with red swollen eyes, combing his fingers through a entrance Alec Lightwood whom seemed go be staring at nothing but the wall. Maryse burst out crying seeing her oldest child look like a small child. She kissed his forehead, but Alec didn't feel it. He felt nothing at the moment, his entire body was numb. 

“It's going to be okay sweetheart, I'm going to fix this. Izzy isn't going to hurt you or this family anymore. It's time she be put in her place, she's gotten away with too much and I can't take it anymore. I love you Alec, always and forever.” She wiped her eyes and walked out the room with determination in her eyes. Luke placed Alec's instruments on Magnus’ bed and told him what was in the bag. He plugged in the keyboard and the sound board connecting it to  Alec's laptop then opened his music mix app and left the room. 

“Do you need anything honey?” Melissa asked her precious boy, heart breaking in prices seeing him cry like this. She prayed this false accusations does not ruin Alec's life work. She didn't know of he would come back from it. She couldn't believe Izzy would stoop that low, and mouthing her older brother. Jesus help her, she's probably so high she doesn't know what's she's saying or what she has done. 

“Yes, could you bring two bottles of water please? Oh and help yourself to breakfast. Alec made enough to feed a army. Thanks mom.” Nodding Melissa grabbed two bottles of water and two bags of trail mix, she placed them on Magnus bedside table, kissing his and Alec's for head before leaving the room giving them some peace and quiet. Though it wasn't quiet because Maryse was shouting at Robert in Spanish, censoring her swearing because of Nala being in the room. Magnus turned her out focusing on his boyfriend. 

Leaning down kissing Alec's face, Magnus almost jumped out his skin when Alec blinked twice responding to his touch. He kissed him a few more times before and combed his fingers through Alec's hair while playing with Alec's keyboard. “You know darling, I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano. Maybe someday you could teach me and we could play a duet together. Now that would be amazing.” Magnus played a few keys trying to play one of Alec's songs but it was hopeless. Instead he song the first verse. 

_ You just know _

_ Sometimes you feel it in your bones  _

_ Though we've heard that hearts can still be wrong  _

_ Something telling me that you're the one  _

Alec moved his head so he could look at Magnus while he song the song Alec wrote for him when they were sixteen. He was slowly coming back to himself, Magnus kept singing knowing he sounded terrible but it didn't matter. His baby was responding to his voice, that all that matter right now. 

_ I just know  _

_ Even if I had a heart of a stone  _

_ You could make it bleed all on your own  _

_ You could break it but I hope you won't _

“Sorry darling how does the chorus go again? I always mix the lines together. I'll look it up, no matter.” He moved to grab Alec's laptop to search for the lyrics but was stopped by a olive skin hand. Magnus looked down seeing Alec smile up at him with bright blue eyes. “ You're horrible boyfriend if you can't remember the lyrics to your own song jerkface.” Alec said in a hoarse voice. 

Magnus huffed indignantly. “Well excuse me forgetting a song that's what damn near six years old? At least I remember the first verse loser. Could you sing it for me? And play the keyboard, I always loved hearing you play it with just the keyboard.” Alec nodded setting up slowly with Magnus help. Magnus opened a bottle of water for Alec who took it with shaky hands. He also opened Alec's anxiety medication handing him one pill because Alec needed to talk his emotions out and not shut down on him again. 

Alec took his medicine without protests, grabbed his keyboard and made himself comfortable against the headboard. “Should I start from the beginning or where you left off?” 

“Um, the beginning. Please.” Magnus said giving Alec a smile then a tender kiss. “Anything you want love, just as long as you join in when I sing the chorus. No back talk, let's get started. Oh and I intend on giving your lessons once tour is over. I promise.” Alec gestured for Magnus to move closer to him, he needed to feel his touch. It was helping his mind calm down and focus on one task instead of a thousand things at once. 

_ You just know _

_ Sometimes you feel it in your bones _

_ Though we've heard that hearts can still beat long _

_ Something's telling me that you’re the one _

_ I just know _

_ Even if I had a heart of a stone _

_ You could make it bleed all on your own _

_ You could break it but I hope you won't _

Jace’s head whipped up so quick when hearing the keyboard and a familiar melody play. He knew it was Alec immediately, no one else could play the keys like Alec could. He hasn't heard the song in years and his hands were to play the guitar.  He could hear Alec's smile as he sung and it was because of Magnus. He’d thank sparkles later, but right now he wanted to see his brother's smile. 

Looking around the room he could tell everyone else wanted to as well, though was hesitant because Alec needed his space, but they couldn't help themselves. Nala woke from her nap hearing her uncle's voice and bolted into the bedroom with the others on her tail. They entered just when Alec started the chorus and joined in grabbing the guitar playing the familiar chords. Clary made the beat on the sound board and it was full on jam session. 

_ I’d burn it down, I’d light it up for you _

_ I’d risk it all _

_ I’d rather crash, I’d rather crawl _

_ Than never have your love at all _

_ With only bricks to break my fall _

_ For you I’d risk it all _

_ Yoohoo yoohoo _

_ Yoohoo yoohoo _

_ Stand your ground _

_ Win or lose I gotta see this out _

_ Go ahead, I’ll let you watch me drown (It takes more) _

_ It takes more than this to keep me down _

_ I'd give it in, I'd give it all for you _

_ I’d risk it all _

Magnus watched in awe as Alec, Jace and Clary rocked out like they were on stage entertaining the crowd. It was absolutely amazing. Maryse watched her boys smile at each other like they were sharing some kind of secret. Nala was in the middle of Alec and Magnus trying to play long with Alec. He didn't mind one bit in fact he showed her which keys to press while still keeping he tempo. They all stopped and started clapping,  Nala was thrilled to be apart of the clapping party. Alec zoned out into the music head bobbing up and down, hair flying in his face. He closed his eyes and played the hell out of the keys putting his emotions out for his family to see. 

_ Come on just do it _

_ You pull me through it _

_ Come on just do it _

_ You pull me through it _

_ Come on just do it _

_ You pull me through it _

_ I’d burn it down, I’d light up _

_ I’d take the way _

_ I’m strong enough _

_ Not giving in, not giving up _

_ I’d risk it all _

_ I’d risk it all _

_ Than never have your love at all _

_ With only bricks to break my fall _

_ For you I’d risk it all _

_ I’d rather crash, I’d rather crawl _

_ Than never have your love at all _

_ With only bricks to break my fall _

_ For you I’d risk it all _

Everyone cheered when the song ended except for Alec. No he needed to get something off his chest and that was going to be the end of that. He grabbed his phone from the bed, strolling through his pictures of him and Izzy. Picking his favorite one of the two of them and posted it online with a long description.  

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj14sK3mcLcAhXMu1MKHcDqDq4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ffavim.com%2Fizzy%2Fpage%2F2%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Hz91giWbsJ3vv3zOLRNUg&ust=1532881028275686)

**@AlecDuskNShadows** **_:_ ** I don't understand how my own flesh and blood could make accusations like that against the person that gave you everything. Literally. It's okay because I know you are blinded by the darkness called fame and money. You've lost what's most important in your life, but that's no one's fault but your own. I've contacted you remember? When you were at your darkest point when you just gave birth to Nala. You wanted to get rid of her, but I talked you out of it. I told you to give her to mom and I will provide for her and care for her like she's my own child because you needed to get yourself together. Even though you try to ruin my name time and time again, I will always forgive you because you are my baby sister and you're just lost. So what is it you want or need this time? Money? If it's money or recognition just ask for it, don't post false things like that on social media. It's in black and white Isabelle it can't be unwritten no matter if you try and delete the comment. It's still there. I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, I can't apologize for something I have no control over. I just want you to be happy Izzy, that's all a older brother could want for his baby sister. I will always love you even of you hate me **.** **_“Do not seek revenge or bear a grudge against anyone among your people, but love your neighbor as yourself.”_ **

He looked up at his family and smiled. “I know you're all concerned about my mental state, don't be. I will.be okay because I have an amazing support system. What happened on social media today, I don't want to ever happen again. Camille and Max thank you for defending me, but some time you have to ignore the devil knocking on your door. Take a moment and just breathe before responding to hurt that person. Even if they deserve it, just think before you act. I love you all so much and couldn't have asked for a better family. Mom, Luke, Melissa and Victor please go back to your vacation and enjoy yourselves. Please don't let this ruin your weekend. I've overcame a scandal before and I will do it again. Please be happy guys, go out and enjoy your weekend, that includes you too” Be pointed at Jace, Clary and Max. “Go have fun, because come Monday were all back to work. Nala and Magnus will take care of me, to be honest I just want to sleep and eat something. I didn't get a chance to this morning. What are you all staining here for? Go away!” 

They were hesitant at first but being yelled at they had no choice but to get it in gear and leave the loft. They hugged Alec goodbye before leaving. Magnus went to war his boyfriend up some pancakes making sure to out enough for Nala just in case she wanted some of his good. The trio sat on the bed eating pancakes and making beats for the rest of the night. 


	7. Chp7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my poor editing. I'm doing this from my phone while out shopping. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, Luke is a boss. See you soon lovelies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated….
> 
> Thanks for reading...

Alec needed something to distract his mind the following morning, the best thing to ease his mind was shopping. It was time for Alec to upgrade his wardrobe not that something was wrong with it already, he was just tired of wearing the same clothing on tour. Plus Nala needed some new clothes for the weather. Fall, is Alec's favorite season. Not too cold, just right. He could sleep with his windows open all night if he couldn't risk getting a sore throat while being on tour, Luke would kill him, not to mention his band mates. 

“Magnus get up we're going shopping! Tell him Nala!” She giggled “Shoppy Shoppy” clapping her chubby hands on Alec's face. She slept cuddling with the two of them again, if either one moved away from her she would have a fit until they went back to the spot. Alec didn't mind, he loved to cuddle with his niece and boyfriend.  Granted this was like what the fourth time him and Magnus cuddled? He had to train his mind into remembering the feel of Magnus’ strong arms around his waist. As soon as your is over, he's going to spend his free time with his boyfriend before flying to LA for his voice acting job. 

Which was coming out in twelve months, both alec and Jace saw the characters they were playing.   **Keith** looked like Alec with the black hair and blue eyes  not to mention the whole loner personality. Yup, Alec is going to rock this job. Jace’s character was the complete opposite of himself,  **Lance** looked nothing like Jace but he acted like him. It was weird. It was like the network knew them all their lives.  **(Voltron: Legendary Defender)**

Magnus angeredly rolled over and was meet with Alec and Nala faces in his personal space. “Well that's not creepy at all. There's a such thing called personal space.” Ignoring his irritation, the two attack him with morning kisses and tickling him to wake up so they can get ready. By the time the attack was over, Magnus’ face was coated in baby slobber, he didn't complain, just thanked God he didn't have on foundation. 

“Ugh fine, you owe me a new pair of Gucci boots and the new Mac line and matching outfits! It's 8 in the morning and I'm supposed to be sleeping not getting attack by two goofballs.” Nala giggled slapping Magnus’ chest when Alec sat her on his stomach. “Wake up Magsi.” 

“I am up princess, just moving very slow. How about I take you to the spa with me while uncle Alec shop for shoes. Lord knows he could get lost in the world of Nike.” Alec let an exasperated sound. Okay so what if he has an obsession with Nikes. Who can blame him, his closet at the loft was filled to the brim with shoes, which is why he bought the loft next door and converted into one huge condo/loft. He needed room for his shoes, not to mention his collection of t shirts. Whatever don't judge him, Magnus has more clothes and shoes put together so he can't really talk.  

“Okay I love shoes, can you blame me? You love make up, bags, shoes and clothes. So don't even dare talk about my obsession, you out rank me and you know it. Now come on we need winter clothes I don't want winter clothes on the road with me so this will be the perfect opportunity for you to dress me the way you want. And there is no way in hell I'm letting you take my niece to a spa to get pampered. She's one Mags, not five. Don't even think about nail polish.” 

Magnus closed his mouth seeing the glare on Alec's face. When Alec takes a nap, him Nala and Rosy are going to have some girl time. Hell yeah they will. Hopping out the bed, he walked into the bathroom to do his business before getting ready for the day. He smiled to himself, he was going to have so much fun with Alec's wardrobe. He was going out of Alec's comfort zones today and he couldn't wait. 

“Okay mamacita it's time to get dress let's see what uncle Max packed you.” Alec rummage through her diaper bag, the clothes Max picked out were horrible, but that's all they had at the trailer. She needed clothes stat, the only reasonable outfit Alec found were black leggings, timberlands boots, tank top and a red pullover hoodie. Welp at least it was decent, he needed to talk to Max about his color choices. Since Max was younger, he always loved the colors red, black, and white. That's all he wears and now he's converted his niece into his weird color obsession. Nope he was nipping that shit in the bid today. 

He changed her diaper, leaving her white long sleeve onesie on because it was too cold outside to be wearing a tank top. Once she was dressed her pulled out her hair products. Nala had a head full of curly hair that reached her shoulders, Alec thought about the style he wanted and got to work. He separated half of her hair, braided it neatly then brushed the rest up on a neat bun. 

Magnus watched Alec from the mirror in his bathroom. He looked so cute focusing on his task. When he finished one braid and was satisfied he would smile then move on to the next. Watching Alec do Nala’s hair was very sexy. He had no idea Alec could do hair, humming he thought about Alec setting their kids hair one day. Woah what? Slow down tiger. Where did those thoughts even come from? It was way too early thinking about adopting kids right? Shaking his head, Magnus walked back in the bathroom that lead into his closet.  

Choosing purple skinny jeans, black combat boots, Dusk N Shadows pull over hoodie and his black leather jacket. Instead of styling his hair, he pulled on a purple hoodie and was ready to go. Magnus walked on his room and nearly fainted at the sight of his boyfriend dressed in black skinny jeans, black Vans, black beanie, scarf and coat. Alec was born to wear black. 

“Your top and bottom lip needs to meet in the middle and become friends before you drool over yourself.” Alec said moaning inwardly at the sight of his own lover. God this man was hot behind measures. “Oh shut up and kiss me you know you want to and I look sexy as fuck and you know it.” Magnus shook his butt, teasing his boyfriend then planted kiss on his lips, pulling back before it could get heated. They needed to hurt the stores early, Alec hated being on closed spaces with tons of people, it messed with his anxiety pretty bad. Magnus took the keys to his mother's car then they were out on the road heading to the mall. 

*****

Maryse and Luke were laying by the pool with Melissa and Victor watching Magnus’ Instagram live stream. Laughing the entire time listening to him and Alec bickering back and forth about clothes, shoes, music, books and the perfect age for children to dabble in makeup. Like a married couple. Which is currently where they are now in the makeup section, Magnus was threatening to put makeup on Alec while he slept and resorted a serious threat from Alec. 

“Magnus Wyatt Bane, if I ever and I mean ever wake up with makeup on my face or anywhere on my body you will have a rude awakening finding every makeup items and brushes burnt to a crisp along with the Gucci boots I just spent thousands for. Don't test me Magnus.” Alec says picking up Nala when she wanted up. Melissa burst out laughing, no one knew Magnus middle name, he always kept that private because he hated the name. Apparently not when Alec says it. Magnus made a irritated expression hearing his name but didn't comment on it instead he chose to focus on his makeup being ruined. 

“You're a monster! How could anyone ruin beautiful things? They have feelings you know! Apologize!” Magnus faced his phone in Alec's direction who have the viewers a evil smirk. “Sorry that you're going to die in the morning if your owner does something outlandish like put makeup on my face. I wonder if Jace, Simon or Max could for those Gucci boots. Hmm, well just have to see won't we Nala?” the group burst out laughing at Magnus’ animalistic response. 

They were happy to see Alec up and about and not dwelling on his mental issues or the social media scandal that brewing, but not for long. Maryse is a dangerous woman when she wants to be. Luke head turned when Alec sneezed, coughed and sniffled. He hated hearing those sounds, it usually meant a member was sick or on their way becoming sick. “Darling are you alright? Are you that cold?” Magnus placed his hand on Alec forehead checking his temperature. It was normal, which is good. It was probably dust or this woman's strong smelling perfume. 

Alec waved his hand in front of his face frowning at the smell. “That's a strong scent. Goodness, can you hurry up and pick out what you want before my allergies act up sweetie? Nala and I will be over here dancing around like maniacs until you finish. Don't ask me anything about makeup because that's one subject i know absolutely nothing about. But do get that purple lipstick you wore at the concert, it was super sexy. Come my princess we must dance until our hearts are content.” Alec gave Nala Eskimo kisses, hearing her giggle made Maryse heart flutter. Her life wouldn't have been complete without her little nugget, she thanked God for Alec saving her life a year ago. 

Her phone rang breaking her out the dark thoughts that was forming in her mind. On the screen it read  **in-laws** that couldn't be good, they only call if they need something or asking if they were attending the family reunion that they haven't been to in three years, personal reasons. Sighing Maryse answers the phone with a forced smile. “Hello?” 

“Maryse darling how are you?” Annie Lightwood spoke through the receiver. Maryse knew that voice, she wanted something why? She didn't have a clue, but was about to find out. 

“I'm fine thanks, and you? Do you need something Annie? Is there a reason for your call?” 

Annie sighed. “ Oh alright, you got me. I know you all distance yourselves from the family for obvious reasons. I know we are not the most welcoming bunch and night not understand your job choices, but it is what it is. Since none of you will be attending the reunion I've decided to bring it to you. Or better yet to Alec's concert at Madison Square garden. Gabriel said that the concert was sold out all three days, were wondering if it would be possible to get tickets to come and support him and Jace’s success. We want to surprise them, do you think it's possible to get thirty to forty tickets?” 

Was she crazy? Forty tickets? That's simply not done, the concert was sold out a year ago, there’s no way she could make something like that happen, no matter who she is. “Annie that's impossible, Dusk N Shadows concert is full, I'm not sure it's possible that they will have extra seats.” Luke looked at her like she grew three heads. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like Maryse tense posture. 

“Oh come now, Alec would never turn us down, we're family after all.” 

“Yeah the same family that emotionally abused him and bullied him because of his career choice as a child. The damn family members that sold photos to the press to make a quick buck? The same family that secretly hates him because he's well off and doesn't need you? Yeah no thanks he doesn't need any more drama from you people, just leave my boy alone and let him live his life.”  Maryse is done. Done with people trying to intentionally hurt Alec to gain power over him to get money. Luke looked at her and nodded his head taking the phone from her. 

He cleared his throat and spoke sternly, but clear. “Hello Annie, my name is Luke Garroway. I'm Dust N Shadows manager. Now I'm hearing that you need dirty tickets to the concert is that is sold out correct?”

Annie was shocked hearing another man's voice that wasn't her sons. “Why do you have Maryse phone?” 

“That not important just answer the question. Do you need tickets for the show or not?” 

“Yes, our family reunion is the same weekend and we want to spend some time with them. We haven't seen them in years and want to catch up with them. I don't see why that should be a problem, he's my grandson after all.” She said in exasperation.  Luke ignored her irrational and continued to speak over her. 

“Well you see it is a problem, if Alec or Jace wanted you on their personal guest list they would have told me and it's my job go make sure there are tickets available for those individuals. But I also have the say to let whom I or the band wants backstage so you see neither alec nor Jace and ever wanted other members of their family at the show well except Maryse, Max, Nala, and Robert of course. So i say again, why do you want to come to the show? Because if it's to belittle my band I will have your asses thrown out so quick you will have whiplash when my lawyers serve you with a lawsuit. By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to stop flinching when you hear the names Alec and Jace Lightwood. No one, and interest no one is going to harm my band and children. So go ahead and try me. I wasn't there when Alec was a child but I'm here now, and if you want to get to them you have to get through me first, and that's going to be tough. So i say again do you need forty tickets to the concert.” 

Annie was a stuttering mess having a hard time forming a answer. Maryse on the other hand was beaming with a proud smile on her face. Yes she's chose well in her partner and the fact that he loves her children like they were his own only made it better. “Yes, I just want to spend time with my grandchildren if that's alright. Is it anyway to see them before the show starts?” 

Luke thought about this for second, Alec would probably lose his mind seeing his family there and Jace would be crazy protective of his brother and letting them no where near Alec. It's the only way though, After the show Alec likes to be alone to cool down from his bliss before he chills with the band. “Yes there is a way, but you won't be able to speak to them. You will see them, but not speak. I don't need you all hurting Alec, he's had enough of that in his lifetime and it will show as he performs. I will let you meet with him after the show, is that alright with you?” 

Annie thought about it for a second before agreeing to Luke's terms and ending the call. “I don't believe her for a second. The minute Jace and Alec appear for sound check, they are going to attack them with fake smiles and forced hugs. It's sad really, they should be proud of them not try to bring them down.” Luke said with a sad and worried tone. 

Maryse took her phone back from Luke to call her own family, if the Lightwood's were attending then so were the Truebloods’ they loved her family more than anything and have always supported her and her children. Adam and Marisa Trueblood are retired actors and directors. Max, Maryse brother is a musician and sometimes writes music with Alec. The two of them would lock themselves in the studio and jam out laughing and having a good time. If anyone can counter the presence of the Lightwood's, it was her family. 

“Don't worry about that, I know just the people to call for reinforcements. My family. The Lightwood’s have always hated my family because they're close to my children and support their decision and choices like a supporting family is supposed to do. Not to mention Robert fell in love with making movies and it all went downhill from then on. Robert's a billionaire, paid for their homes, kids colleges and still treat him like shit. Down right sad, but not to worry Jace and Alec will be in good hands. Now back to our vacation. It looks like Melissa and Victor made themselves scarce, I say we do the same and have some full in the hotel room.” She wagged her eyebrows and the two of them burst out laughing walking to their room.

**** 

The weekend we over and it was time for both men to get back to work. Alec didn't want to go, be he had no choice. He promised to call Magnus as soon as he entered the tour bus and settled in his bunk. Magnus was concerned because Alec's voice has been going in and out all morning, Alec informed him the band was working on their album on tour and he just needs a few nights of vocal rest, hot tea and he would be good to go. 

“Yes, but I still want you to get seen by a doctor Alexander. Please, just promise me you will see one. Please.” Alec nodded yes then pulled Magnus in for a hug locking his arms behind Magnus’ neck. It's still weird that his boyfriend's taller than him, but they fit perfectly so he didn't mind all that much. “I promise to see a doctor when we get to Maine. You can even check on with Luke, he's going to lose his mind about me seeing a doctor but it's serious. No more sad faces, I want you smiling before I leave. In going to miss you baby, oh don't forget go read the books, we have to rant about what's going on in them. Well more so I need to vent out my frustrations. We can even make it a Google live stream with fans of the books.” 

Magnus was curious about the book series Alec was currently reading **Vampire** **Academy** And wanted to know what it was about. Instead of telling him about it, Alec bought him the series and frok the first page he was hooked and couldn't put the book down. “Yes I know I know, I'll be reading book two at work, expect to have loads of text messages oh and I  totally think we should make a book club with our fans, it will be fun hearing and reading their responses to the books we choose.” They spoke for a mother twenty minutes before Alec's car was waiting for him, he kissed Nala and Magnus goodbye before picking up shadow and leaving the apartment. 

They haven't exchange those three words yet but they were getting there. Only a matter of time before one of them confesses their love for the other. On the way to the car Alec had this rift in his head and needed to write it down quickly before he forgets it along with a chorus. As he entered the car he greeted the driver then pulled out his notebook and began to right the song that was forming in his head. 


	8. Chp8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this 7.7K words... 
> 
> Songs: Luther Vandross- Never too much  
> Ed Sheeran- Photograph 
> 
> tattoos are at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated… 
> 
> Thanks for reading....

“Well it seems like Alec here has a head cold swollen lymph nodes, and throat irritation. It's clear Alec is in a lot of pain, I can tell by his facial expressions. Tea and honey are not going to nurse him back to health. He needs actual medication. Since you can't cancel your shows I'm going to give you a Benzathine penicillin shot, its an antibiotic for bacteria infection. I'm also prescribing you Prednisone for the inflammation and ibuprofen for the fever and pain along with a cough syrup to help clean up that phlegm on your chest.” Doctor Brown explained. “The throat lozenges will  help with the irritation. I'm placing you on temporary vocal rest, meaning no talking, singing, humming until your performance. Even after the show is over you can not talk. You have been on tour since you were sixteen years old, you need vocal rest, anyone could tell by the straining of your voice. I'll be back in a minute.”  

Alec looked like he wanted to cry, but that could be from the loss of sleep and itchy eyes. It was the first night of the 3 night sold out Madison Square Garden shows the band's very first performance at the Garden and he just had to be sick! On tip of that, it's doing to be the first time in three months since he's seen his boyfriend.  Of course they've FaceTime or Skype but nothing compared being in person with your one and only love.  

Speaking of Magnus, he was going to kill him. He specifically told Alec not to get sick and he does anyway. Luke was no better he was freaking out because out of all the members of the band and crew, Alec has never been sick before. Sure he gets sore throat every once and a while, but it's usually gone the next morning. This was different, he felt like his head was throwing a party and was going full force holding nothing back. 

Luke placed a hand on Alec's shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. He knew how much these next few shows meant to Alec and the band. They worked so hard getting where they are today and no sickness was going go ruin the show. “I know kid, I know. Don't worry, we're going to have you taking care of in no time. It's still pretty early before we have sound check, do you want to sleep or just go into sound check? That way you can rest oh dammit I forgot the band has a soundcheck party with fans today. We can canc-” Luke stopped as Alec shook his head vigorously wincing at the pain. 

There's was Monday in hell Alec was going to cancel on his fans. Today was important, he hand selected twenty fans that were eighteen years or older to be the first tenets in his apartment building. They would move in once the renovations were done and passed inspection. For now they just had to hold on a little bit longer until Alec texted them the go ahead to move in. For now Alec chose them by situations and Burroughs, since he was born and raised in Brooklyn then his first tenets would be too. 

Alec went to speak and Luke slapped his shoulder not regretting it for one second. “You open your mouth to speak once I will bench your ass and have Jace and Simon sing the lead vocals instead of backgrounds.” Alec looked aggrieved at the suggestion. “Well shit up then, now I have to call your mother. Oh my God I forgot about the proposal! Damn it Alec, your immune system picks a fine time to up and ruin my perfect chance of asking the love of my life to marry me.” 

Alec smiled looking amused at his manager. It was cute watching Luke's mild freak out. He took like by the shoulders and stared at him since he couldn't speak he just hope Luke understood his gesture I mean be should he's manager him from the beginning. No one other than Jace and Magnus knew him better. Luke nodded and took a deep breath. “You're absolutely right, I need to calm down but I can't help but worry you know? I want it yo be perfect. Having you sing her favorite song and everything. I need a drink.” He sudden felt stressed . 

Alec burst out laughing at Luke's outburst. His laugh seemed to calm like down a bit before the nurse walked in with Alec's Benzathine penicillin shot. She asked him to them over and lay on his stomach and pull his pants down a bit, she have him the shot quickly then gave him his prescriptions. She also told him to schedule an appointment with other doctors while being on tour. She handed Luke a list of doctors before the leaving the room. “Alright kid, let's get you back on the bus so you can sleep for a hour or so while I go pick up your medicine and stick up on your liquids. You should let Jace know how you're feeling though. He hasn't stop texting my phone since you told him how you felt last night.” Alec ran a hand down his face, he knew it was true the band was worried about him, he just don't feel like getting lectured. 

**_DUSK MISFITS_ **

**Alec:** Hey guys finished with the doctor. Heading back to the bus now. I'm on vocal rest from now on, I have a head cold and strep throat. Stay far away please and no one drink after me, I know how you all roll.

**Jace:** Thank the angel. You scared me half to death last night Alec. No worries we’ll let you rest. So for sound check just play your instruments. We will take care of the fans and explain what's happened. 

**Simon:** Ah, damn it, there goes my daily code intake. I guess I have to get my own, it won't be the same though. I like stealing yours much better. Get well boss, see you soon. 

**Maia:** Simon you're such a little kid. He does the same thing to me Alec, don't worry I will keep him away from your beverages. I have an Vicks humidifier on I will fill it with water and put it in the lounge area for you. It will help clear up your airways. 

**Alec:** Thanks Mai you rock. Simon you need help. 

**Clary:** I'm with Simon on this one guys. Sterling Alec's food tastes much better like that babe Ruth you were looking for last night. I so ate that on stage and you didn't even know. Love you!

**Alec:** I hate you Fray! You owe me a got damn candy bar! 

The band bickered in the group chat until Alec showed up with a large strawberry and banana smoothie. Simon and Clary longed for a taste but Alec slapped their hands away, glaring at them like they lost their minds. These two always irked his nerves it's like they were born to be a pain on the ass just for him. Alec walked shadow outside to poop and pee before heading back on the bus to him his breakfast and  sleep for at least an hour until Luke wakes him for sound check and meet and greet. He pulled his bunk curtain open and slid inside leaving it open so he could breathe in the Vicks steam. 

Alec's head was pounding and his body ached. He had no other medicine he could take at this moment instead of complaining he shut his eyes and fell asleep blocking out the noise around him. 

****

The Lightwood’s showed up at the arena with three vans filled with people. Luke arrived at the same time and groaned, he was not in the mood for this shit right now, not when his lead singer was curled into a ball whimpering in pain in his sleep. Jace texted him, updating him on Alec's status. Alec's fever was getting worse and he needed medicine. “Mr. Garroway I presume. I'm Gabriel Lightwood, Jace and Alec's cousin is there any chance we could see them by any chance?” He looked smug and Luke wanted to punch his fake chiclet teeth right out his mouth. Stupid bastard. He has the nerve to judge his kids when most of the people in front of them either had work done on their bodies or knock off designer clothes. Who are they trying to impress here? No one even likes them. 

“No you will not speak with them as I've told your grandmother. Now if this is going to be a problem I suggest you all get in your rented vans and go home. You thought I was playing about throwing your asses out? I don't mind weak threats.” Luke signaled for the bands body guards and security. The twelve men and women walked towards them waiting for Luke's orders. Gabriel did not appreciate being spoken to like that and voices it. “I don't like your tone, you will not speak to me like this I am your clients cousin, show some respect.” 

Different laughs were heard from behind the group. Camille, Magnus, Maryse and her family, Melissa and Victor along with the cast of  **_Nico_ ** was standing behind them with amusing faces. Maryse tilted her head starring Gabriel down with hatred in her eyes. “That's funny coming from you. You hold no authority here and no one cares who you are. Alec doesn't like any of you and you know it. Jace tolerates you because your family but don't mistake his toleration for love. Oh and the next time I hear you speak to my boyfriend like you own the world I will tear you down with a snap of my fingers sweetie. I have that power, you don't so step off before I make you step off.” 

Gabriel flinched at Maryse’s tone. He wasn't used to her snapping at him like this, well be was just not surrounded by his family and a ton of people. He could understand why his uncle married her, shame he cheated on her. Maryse is a good woman and scary as hell with her icy glare making him flinch more. 

“I'm sorry, please we just want go enjoy seeing our family. Let's not make this an issue, we can all.be cordial, not need to cause a spectacle. Just show us to our seats and we'll leave you alone.” Annie says walking to give Maryse a hug and kiss on the cheek. Luke didn't say anything because if he did it would be flat out disrespectful and he would give two fucks about hurting this assholes ego. He told security to show them to their seats and to let the fans in the arena. 

The Trueblood's followed behind them along with the cast members. Luke made Camille and Magnus go with them, he didn't need anyone else getting sick. Himself, he didn't give a shit, plus he bought masks for Alec to put on his face so he wouldn't breathe in his family and friends or his fans during meet and greet. 

Maryse followed Luke back to the tour bus, helping him with his bags. She knew of Alec sickness and needed to check on her son. Walking on the bus the couple was hit with the aroma of Vicks vapor rub. It's smelled sickly. The other members were in the dressing room going over the new setlist for tonight's show. They were starting with their single that came out a few months ago.  **Heartache on the Big screen** one of their personal favorite songs Alec has written. 

Luke loaded Alec's victim waters, Powerade's and water in the fridge before taking him a ice cold one he picked up from the freezer along with his medicine. Maryse gasped seeing song in a fetal position in pain while sleeping. He his was wet with sweat, nose red and eyes puffy. “Alec honey wake up.” She whispered softly whilst shaking his shoulder gently. His eyes fluttered open staring at her with confused expression.  _ When did get here? He couldn't have been asleep that long. Right? He must be dreaming or something.  _ Alec said to himself because that's the only thing that made since at the moment. 

“Relax Alec, you're not dreaming,” Luke said seeing confusion written over his features. “I think your fever and the pain your in is getting to you. Come on let's get some medicine in you and a change of clothes. I have Bill working on your lemon ginger and honey tea as we speak. You will feel better after you've taken your medicine.” Nodding Alec slowly slid out of his bunker pulling off his sweat ridden shirt. Luke opened his water for him and pain meds and inflammation medicine, handing him all watching him closely as he swallowed them. Alec has a tendency of not taking medicine. He hated it, but the condition he's in is making him do anything to stop his head from pounding.

Maryse found him a purple pullover hoodie that would go well with his black skinny jeans and a black beanie. Alec washed his face and brushed his teeth in the bathroom along with wiping the smell of sweat off him. He would take a shower in his dressing room later, this would have to do. “Okay Kid, you have cough medicine to take and then we can head into the arena for sound check. I bought you some surgical masks so you don't breathe on anyone.” Luke gave him a cap full of cough syrup, he nearly throw it up. It tasted disgusting. He broke into a coughing fit, he quickly spit out the phlegm in the sick then brushed his teeth once more before leaving the bus. 

**** 

Entering the arena, Bill meet them by the door, handing him his doubled cup tea and his question and set list papers. He nodded in thanks then walked on the stage. Luke and Maryse helped him up the stairs then went to join the others. He saw his band mates entertaining their fans along with the  **Nico** cast members. He also saw two groups of people sitting in stands but couldn't see their faces, blame the fever. 

Screams broke him out of his dazed state. He winced at the noise and nearly falling because of it. The cough syrup was making him a little woozy at the moment. Jace and Simon rushed to his side helping him stand upright whilst Maia and Clary calmed the fans from screaming. Luke explained Alec's sickness to everyone and told them Alec wouldn't be able.to talk to any of them only text his responses on his phone and one of the man ever would read it out loud. Alec pointed at the center of the stage so he could sit and see each and every one of his fans gorgeous faces. He waved at the group before taking out his phone, he downloaded a text to speech app this on the car the morning. 

**Hello my beautiful fans, how are you?**

They shouted their answer before quickly apologizing. Alec waved them off,  the screams are going to be worse tonight. Be might as well get used to it now. Magnus smiled at him and blew him a kiss which Alec's returned before turning towards the “Ooo” he got from the fans in front of him. Alec rolled his eyes when his band mates started bickering back and forth about him and Magnus. Honestly if he could talk he would tell them about themselves. How dare they call him love sick when they have their partners on the road with them. They get to spend time with either every single day while Alec has to be alone. Just him and Shadow. Bunch of assholes his mates are. 

**Anyway, my lovely shadows. You were all hand picked my me because we've been speaking to each other over the passed few years whether it's Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat or emails. I have listened to each of your stories and understood your situation and wanted to help you to becoming happy. So starting early next year, the lot of you will love into my apartment Alicante I purchased a few months ago. Since I know your financial situation, you're rent will be low you just have to worry about utility bills. The money you pay me for rent will go straight into an account for the building itself.**

Gasps and cheers resonated around him and before he knew it, he was attack in hugs from his fans, a few cried which resulted in him holding them until they stopped. They spent the next hour and a half asking questions, taking pictures and just hanging out. When it was time for sound check Alec let different fans sing his parts of the songs along with the band. They did exceptionally well even if they couldn't sing to save their lives. It didn't matter to the band, the fans  happiness is what truly matters. Bill bought Alec another cup of tea, when he went to drink it he saw his uncle Max sitting with his Papa and Nonna. He gasped and hopped down from the stage, grabbing Magnus’ hand and pulling him in the direction of his family. 

“AL, what's up dude. It sucks your sick, we won't be able to jam out backstage. But it's nice to see you nephew.” Max pulled Alec into a hug being mindful of the hot tea in his hand. “You must be the one that got away. I’ve heard so much about you. I'm glad you finally came to your senses. Hurt him again and you die. Simple as that.” Alec slapped him hard in the stomach making him hunch over in pain. 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head at the two of them. “I wouldn't dream of it. This is my future husband here. Now if you will excuse me, I must greet this beautiful creature sitting behind you. Shoo.” Marisa giggled when Magnus kissed her hand then pulled her into a hug. She loved him already, she now understood why Alec's over heels in love with him. 

“You're charming. I like you. We're going to have a great time getting to know each other.” They spoke for a minutes before being introduced to Adam. Jace soon joined them making the group laugh at his stupidity. None of them noticed the Lightwood's seething in anger. They were jealous Alec didn't introduce his boyfriend to them, or greet them with hugs and kisses.

“Guys, last minute soundcheck.” Luke shouted knowing their attention. Nodding, they hugged their grandparents and uncle before walking toward the stage, leaving Magnus behind not once looking in the direction of the Lightwood’s until Gabriel spoke almost earning a punch in the face from Jace. Alec stopped him from getting hurt, he needed those hands to play the guitar. 

“That's fucked up you greet your mother's side of the family but not your father's. What are you too good for us now? You think your better than us? Well news flash, you aren't and never will be. You're still a loser and will always be a little boy wanting your family’s approval. You're never going to get it, it's pathetic seeing you trying to hard to earn our respect. Give it up Alec, go crawl back into the whole like the bitch you are. I hear your sick, I guess you're going to make a fool of yourself on stage huh? I bet you couldn't even hold a tune, not that you could anyway.” Gabriel taunts, Alec just smiles at him not giving him the benefit of doubt. One of Alec's fans walks up to him and slaps the dog shit out of  him. 

Surprising everyone except the fans. They rallied right beside her. Camille’s laugh could be heard over the shouts coming from the Lightwood’s. These fans didn't give a fuck, this asshole just insulted a man that's done nothing but give and give and give, and they've done nothing but take. Enough was enough. No one insults Alec Lightwood, not in front of his fans. That's a big no no. 

““If you don't like this band then you should've stayed home! He's the best singer in our generation you pathetic waste of space. He's your family but you treat him like shit. What the fuck is wrong with you lot? You're that jealous of him, you plotted to come to one of the band's biggest shows to try and sabotage his mentally stability? Too bad that's not going to work, Alec's stronger than you think and if you think we're going to let you upset our idol then you have another thing comin you cheap Alec Lightwood knock off.” Jace and Magnus lost it then, no one could hold in their laughter. This fan was force to be reckoned with. “You may resemble him but you will never be him a bit with your dark hair and wanna be blue eyes that looks green. Did you get a nose job? And fake teeth put in hour mouth? No wonder your broke. Maybe of you stopped wasting money on stupid shit, you wouldn't need to keep emotionally manipulated your cousin into giving you money. Alec's  a much better person than you are, it's embarrassing you all have the same last name as him, you don't Alec, Jace or Max or Maryse and Nala. Izzy you can have, sorry but I don't like or have respect for her. She, you can have because your all a bunch of pricks!” She shouts loudly. “And it's you that's the bitch. You try to taunt him into speaking knowing full well he can't. Are you that scared of what he might say? You try to bully a sick man because he didn't acknowledge you? GET OVER YOURSELF! YOU'RE A NOBODY YOU POMPOUS JERK!” 

Alec shook his head and pulled her into his arm to calm her down. Alec knows her from Twitter, just like the rest of the fans that are there. One thing Alec doesn't want is people fighting his battles. He could do that himself, but he understand why Tammy snapped at him, he was just happy Jace didn't punch Gabriel or Magnus. Well that was that happiness was shot down when Gabriel opened his mouth again.

“Sad you have mentally unstable people fighting your battles for you. I guess all disorderly people stick together huh?” Everyone gasped, it's was one thing to insult him but his fans? Anxiety disorders are serious and shouldn't be made fun of. Magnus was red then, normally he would keep quiet but an insult like this he couldn't let go of. 

“Hi, Magnus Bane the boyfriend of the man you just insulted. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but now I see why Alec and Jace never speaks about you all. You’re not a welcoming bunch. Explain something to me because I'm baffled here. If you don't like or support the band then why are you here? It's like thirty of you and none of you even like the band's music am I right? Damn, it must be hard for you to know that your younger cousin have made a career of the very thing you made fun of all those years ago. Does it hurt they made it and didn't look in your direction when they got their first paycheck? Did it hurt when they moved the family you belittle so much and made a better life for themselves? Does it bother you that they love the other side of the family better than you? Are you angry because Alec has brought money to purchase buildings and hotels and you are still working a 9 to 5 job whilst he's on the road living his dream, doing the very thing you said isn't a real job?” Magnus took a step closer to Gabriel now all in his personal space with a murderous glare. 

“Maryse and Robert Lightwood made sure the lot of you had roof over your head and you still act all high and might like you have the privilege to do thing because your a Lightwood. Newsflash sweetheart, you're nothing but a desk jockey at some job you can't stand but have to be there in order to provide for your family. I bet you're aren't even a supervisor or manager yet and you never will be with that repulsive attitude and personality you have along with your family. You wonder why good things never happen to you, take a step back and think about what type of person you are. I for one wouldn't want shit to do with you either.” Magnus then hit Gabriel in the throat, watching him drop to the ground grabbing his neck, gasping for air. 

“Don't you ever, ever make jokes about people with anxiety. You don't know what went on in their lives to make them develop this disorder. Your parents should have taught your not to make of people with disorders but from the looks of it, I doubt they were even taught that. At least Robert isn't a douche like the rest of his family. He may be a prick for cheating on Maryse, but he's a good father and never once belittled his children about their career choice. Damn shame you can't pick the family you're born into, but you can pick the people you want in your family and I have to say none of you made that list. Maybe in the next life. Or not, Satan probably has a nice room waiting for you and your family. Have fun in hell, I hear it's a delight.” Magnus punched him on the nose breaking it not caring about being nice anymore. 

Melissa opened and closed her mouth, so stunned about Magnus resulting to violence. She has never seen her son nearly suffocate a man before let alone punch. Well that was that one time in primary school, but this is different. Victor tool her hand and squeezed letting her know that he was there for her. Honestly he wanted to punch that ill-dressed asshole too, but thought better of it. Magnus was just defending his boyfriend, that's all no one can be upset about that right?

“I'm suing you for assault.” Magnus laughed darkly the room flinched as his eyes flashed dangerously. “Please so sue me so I can watch the judge chew you up and spit you out once they hear everything you've said and done. Now which family member is going go help pay for your attorneys bills? You can't call uncle Rob, he's going to shut your ass down in a heartbeat.  You've insulted his son in front of forty or so witnesses. Plus the lawyers in this family are going to charge you a arm and a leg just to have papers drawn up because that's the type of family you are. A bunch of conniving, sociopath individuals. It makes me sick to even look at you.” Magnus stood and fans surrounded him shielding him from the man lying on the floor holding his nose.” You've fucked with the wrong fandom dipshit, get ready for an attack for the rest of your lives.” Magnus turned taking his beloved in his arms. Alec was shaking, but not from his anxiety, but because of his fever that was coming back. ”Come now darling, you need to take some more medicine and eat something before the show starts.” Alec nodded, letting himself be dragged towards the stage. 

“ I sorry Alec and Jace. Could you please forgive us? I just wanted to spend time with my family. I didn't want this drama, in tired of being jealous of my own flesh and blood. I'm ashamed I've let this hatred go this long, none of you deserve it. I've lost my son for my views and prejudices of the world and how things should be instead of adapting and accepting the world as it is now. Please. I don't have much time can we stay and watch you perform for the first time since your career began? I've never been to a concert in my entire life, I want to know your world if you will have me.” Elijah Alec's grandfather says with a sweet kind smile on his face. Alec didn't know if he believe him or not, but why not. Everyone deserves second chances even though they're on their 20th or something like that nature. 

Alec nodded stopping his bodyguards from removing them from the premises. He then said goodbye to his fans and watched them take their seats in the  **Shadows** section at the front to the stage in the pit. They were given food and drinks to hold them over time until the show started.

*****  **Show time*****

The band, crew, family and friends prayed before they hit the stage. Max and Nala made it just in time along with Robert and his girlfriend. Alec said nothing, just shaking his head at the woman he life his mother for. Robert hugged his son and winced at his body temperature. “Are you alright son? You're burning up, your shouldn't be going on stage in this condition.” Alec smiled, patting his father's face. Luke walked up to them handing Alec his last dose of medicine for the night. 

Again he nearly vomited up that cough syrup serious that shit should be illegal to give to people. So disgusting. Alec took his tea, and Magnus hand and headed towards the stage. Alec's guitar tech headed him his guitar helping his pill it over himself and his inear pack under his shirt. He nodded and was ready to go, he quickly finished his throat lozenge then handed the cup to Magnus who kissed his cheek and whispered  _ goodluck  _ in his ear. 

Alec wanted to tell Magnus how much he loved him but doctors orders. Maybe later or during intermission regardless he was telling his boyfriend he loved him tonight. Alec played a little rift and the crowd went nuts, they knew it was Alec's signal letting the fans know the show is about to start. Sometimes him and Jace would shred back and forth but Alec wasn't in the mood for it tonight, maybe tomorrow if he's feeling better. The lights turned off and it was show time. 

To say that the Lightwood’s were stunned into silence was an understatement. Gabriel at his words when Alec's stared him down while singing his song flawlessly. Alec felt like he could fly proving his deceitful cousin wrong. Alec smirked at his family and walked off ignoring them for the rest of the night. He had thousands of people to entertain not just them. 

“So if any of you haven't noticed,  I'm not really myself tonight and that's because I'm sick guys. I have a head cold and strep throat, I've been placed on vocal rest until I'm fully healed, but not to worry I'm still giving it 110% like every other show.” Alec spoke to a few fans and high fived some kids in the audience after joking with them making the crowd enjoy themselves. At some point Jace thought it was a good idea to pour a bottle of water down his shirt and they falling on the stage wrestling with the water bottle wetting a few fans that didn't seem to mind they were too busy laughing the the siblings roll around on the stage fighting. 

“Guys what the hell? We don't have time for this and it's not fair that you get to wrestle while I'm stuck sitting between my drum set. No fair! Luke tell ‘em it's no fair.” Simon whined into the mic, making the crowd laugh again. Luke was in a fit of tears these kids were too much and seeing Jace slip three more times really killed him then. 

“Sorry guys, my brother is a pain in the ass. Oops excuse my language children. Parents please forgive me. I have a special surprise for you all tonight, if Maryse Lightwood could join me on stage would be great oh and my awesome manager Luke Garroway.” Maryse was confused about what was going on, she looked at Luke eyes asking him, he shrugged acting as if he didn't know what was going on. They made it to the stage sitting in the chairs provided for them. “Mom relax, it's going go be fine. This next song is dedicated to my beautiful mother from her boyfriend Luke Garroway ladies and gentlemen.” The arena erupted in cheers and screams. 

“No I know some of you won't know this song but your parents will. Sing along if you know the words, and don't be afraid to have a dance. Band, let's go.” 

 

_ I can't fool myself I don't want nobody else to ever love me _

_ You are my shining star my guiding light my love fantasy _

_ There's not a minute, hour, day or night that I don't love you _

_ You're at the top of my list 'cause I'm always thinking of ya _

_ I still remember in the days when I was scared to touch you _

_ How I spent my day dreamin' plannin' how to say "I love you" _

_ You must have known that I had feelings deep enough to swim in _

_ That's when you opened up your heart and you told me to come in _

 

_ Oh my love, a thousand kisses from you _

_ Is never too much, I just don't wanna stop _

_ Oh my love, a million days in your arms _

_ Is never too much, I just don't wanna stop _

_ Never too much, never too much _

_ Never too much, never too much _

_ “Hey!”  _

Alec danced grooving to the music, he watched his mother and Luke dance together on stage along with the other parents in the audience. Alec took his microphone off its stand and walked towards Magnus taking his hand in his, well if the world didn't have confirmation they are a couple, they did now. Magnus smiled at his boyfriend he loved with his entire being. 

_ Woke up today, looked at your picture just to get me started _

_ I called you up but you weren't there and I was broken hearted _

_ Hung up the phone, can't be too late, the boss is so demandin' _

_ Opened the door up and to my surprise there you were standin' _

_ Who needs to go to work to hustle for another dollar? _

_ I'd rather be with you 'cause you make my heart scream and holler _

_ Love is a gamble and I'm so glad that I am winnin' _

_ We've come a long way and yet this is only the beginning _

“Ladies and gentlemen if you could please turn your attention to the center of the stage, my friend has something to ask my mother.” Alec kissed Magnus cheek before joining his band on stage still playing the tune of the song laughing and grooving to the music. Luke bent down on one knee in front of Maryse earning screams and cheers from the fans. Maryse was shaking with shock then the tears started pouring out her as she stares down at Luke on one knee. 

“Maryse, our friendship means more to me than words could really express and I've known you for twenty years now and I've seen you grow and I've seen you develop into this strong awesome individual, I've seen you develop this passion that you for the many young actors. Even in your kids I think you're an awesome mother, but there's some other things that I desire to share with you. I remember Alec when he first started touring he used to play with the idea of ‘Oh you should hook up with my Mom and our circumstances at the time would not allow us to entertain anything other than what we've developed and that's a great friendship but that's the past and our situation and circumstances have changed and so I just want you to know that I'm crazy in love with you that I love you far beyond a friendship and beyond. I no longer want to be your boyfriend anymore I want to be your friend and much more. Maryse I want to be your protector, I wanna be your provider, I want to show our three boys our three boys how to love a woman or man. I want to give them an example of what it is to love a woman or man how to be there, how a man takes care of the house, show them how to cut the yards , I want to show them things we do as men, but most of all I want to love you properly and be that example for them and so instead of talking about it I brought you up here to be about it. I love you beyond measure, I want to my all to you and only you and I'm going to ask you that you do the same Maryse.” Luke pulled out the ring and Maryse heart almost stopped. 

She could be live this was happening! She's never felt love like this before not even when Robert purposes to her. He didn't  plan something romantic like this, but it was sweet. Luke on the other hand just proposed to her in front of thousands and viewed over a million times. “Will you Maryse Lightwood do me the honor of marrying me?” She nodded yes and Alec ran to hug them before finishing the song. Their friends and family joined them on stage to congratulate the the newly engaged couple. Even Robert congratulated them, Alec had respect for his father now seeing him being happy for his mother. Alec tool Nala in his arms and Magnus joined them dancing around and singing. The Lightwood's weren't allowed on stage with the group, they didn't deserve that privilege, not after all they have done.

_ Oh my love, a thousand kisses from you _

_ Is never too much (never too much, never too much, never too much) _

_ I just don't wanna stop _

_ Oh my love, a million days in your arms _

_ Is never too much (never too much, never too much, never too much) _

_ And I just don't wanna stop _

_ Oh my love, a thousand kisses from you is never _

_ (Never too much, never too much, never too much) never _

_ I just don't wanna stop _

_ A million days in your arms is never too much _

The band walked off stage with their family for intermission while the crowd watched a quick video. Alec had needed to pee and drink some more tea and pop another throat lozenge. He was glade the next two songs were Jace and Clary’s duet giving him a chance to just rock out with his electric guitar. Magnus pulled him into his arms feeling his temperature. “Another hour than you can sleep in my arms tonight, do you have everything you need? Oh I have your tea here. I wish I could kiss you right now, but sadly my little dove is sickly contagious.” Alec huffed rolling his eyes at his boyfriend while pulling off his sweat ridden t-shirt. He needed to stay dry, and being in sweaty clothes made him feel dirty. 

Magnus gasped seeing Alec's new tattoo one located on his hip. A balance scale  of triangles for his  **Integrity and Honesty** . The other was the  **Eye of Horus** with fathers of  **Maat** with triangles and arrows around it. It look bad ass, and presents  **Protection** . Max went nuts seeing the tattoo and the two siblings went into the  whole egyptian philosophy of the Eye. Magnus got lost when they started to explain the difference between  **Eye of Ra and Eye of Horus** so he checked out and went to join Camille and Maryse. Leaving the two boys in their own geek world. 

****

“We want to thank each and everyone of you for coming out, but before you leave were going to play one of our new songs off the new album coming out sometime next year. It's called Photograph, I really hope you all like it. The words are on the screen guys so follow along if you can. Also I apologize of my voice goes out it's extremely sore and killing me at the moment but not to worry if you're coming tomorrow night I'll be good as new. Right, I new my guitar and then we'll be good to go.” 

Annie was in tears throughout the entire show along with a few members. They've spent many years hating these wonderful and talented boys instead of going to shows supporting them. She gave Gabriel a piece of her mind cursing him flat out telling him to apologize to Alec and Jace when the shows over with. Because he too loved the band's music and understood why they were famous, their music talked about what's going on in today world and not about stupid shit that rappers and singers sing about all the time. Their music spoke to the fans and helped them get through hard situations in their lives. You could say the bands music literally saved kids lives over the years.

They heard a few fans raving about Alec's writing skills. Gideon asked what they were talking about and the girls looked at him with hard mean eyes. Sheesh this fandom was crazy as hell and extremely protective of the band members. “Alec wrote most of the songs on all five albums. Everyone knows he writes the band's music, he even produces it too. The only features that have on either albums is his uncle Max Trueblood and a few close friends that are musicians. The band is versatile and play more than one instrument. Simon plays drums and guitar, Clary plays both base and guitar alone with the cello. Jace plays both guitar and piano. Maia plays piano and base. Alec plays piano, guitar, drums, violin and viola, and is learning how to play the base. Seriously how did you not know that? You're not a true fan, and should be on this section.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder going back into the conversation with her group of friends. 

These fans keep showing them just how horrible family members they are and now it's too late to try and fix things between them, but they were willing to try. Alec began singing and the group listening to their cousin's angelic voice. 

_ Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes _

_ But it's the only thing that I know _

_ When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes _

_ It is the only thing makes us feel alive _

 

_ We keep this love in a photograph _

_ We made these memories for ourselves _

_ Where our eyes are never closing _

_ Hearts are never broken _

_ And time's forever frozen still _

 

_ So you can keep me _

_ Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans _

_ Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet _

_ You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home _

The lyrics to the new song spoke volume to Magnus, it's basically about a long distance relationship and the struggles of being apart for months at a time. It urges you to look at the picture of the two of you  when things gets tough and make you remember the good times. 

Magnus remembers having a picture of Alec inside his wallet and would look at it whenever he was out with his friends or of he felt lonely because back then no one could know about their relationship. Now, he has videos and pictures of the two of them and when he gets lonely he looks at them and laugh at the memories.

_ Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul _

_ And it's the only thing that I know, know _

_ I swear it will get easier _

_ Remember that with every piece of you _

_ Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die _

 

_ Hm, we keep this love in this photograph _

_ We made these memories for ourselves _

_ Where our eyes are never closing _

_ Hearts were never broken _

_ And time's forever frozen still _

 

_ So you can keep me _

_ Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans _

_ Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet _

_ You won't ever be alone _

The family walked on stage as the confetti came down on the fans celebrating their very first show at Madison Square Garden. Magnus walked behind Alec wrapping his arms around his waist as he played his guitar. He gave him a few kisses on the neck and cheek and Alec melted into his body. Loving the feeling of his boyfriend's body against his. He missed being close to him like this, and planed on spinning the rest of the night wrapped in his body. He would live to make love, but he's sick and don't want his baby getting sick. 

_ And if you hurt me _

_ That's okay baby, only words bleed _

_ Inside these pages you just hold me _

_ And I won’t ever let you go _

_ Wait for me to come home _

_ Wait for me to come home _

_ Wait for me to come home _

_ Wait for me to come home _

 

_ Oh, you can fit me _

_ Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen _

_ Next to your heartbeat where I should be _

_ Keep it deep within your soul _

 

_ And if you hurt me _

_ Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed _

_ Inside these pages you just hold me _

_ And I won’t ever let you go _

_ When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me _

_ Under the lamppost back on Sixth street _

_ Hearing you whisper through the phone _

_ "Wait for me to come home" _

Magnus pulled Alec in for a kiss just lips no tongue. The fans went bonkers, taking multiple pictures and videos of the couple. Alec didn't care, he was happy and nothing was going to ruin his big night. Life was good at the moment, he still had a long road ahead of him, but he was ready and with Magnus and his family by his side he could get though anything. 

 

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj0zv282cfcAhWwT98KHS_ACu4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F475340935651801108%2F&psig=AOvVaw2qxuxys-GRmji_X7w3M-E0&ust=1533069619393784) just replace the eye with this one [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiGrsm77MfcAhXMTN8KHb5yCqMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F386254105527016152%2F&psig=AOvVaw2qxuxys-GRmji_X7w3M-E0&ust=1533069619393784)

 

Balance tattoo [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi8yI367cfcAhWIl-AKHSwBCqwQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F289778557258134623%2F&psig=AOvVaw3oOHfo0IpasHdYAM-PWNh0&ust=1533075634015930)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits, kudos, comments, and bookmarks. It means a lot guys, I promise to continue to do you justice with the reminder of the story.


	9. Chp9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away guys. School has started and I'm trying to get back into the sway of things. I will try to upload at least once a week or whenever I write the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.....
> 
> Thank you for reading....

**_Flashback_ **

_ After the concert instead of staying on a hotel in Manhattan, Magnus wanted to go to his new home since he's actually staying in New York after all. Alec had no arguments, he wanted to check on his home anyway. It's been way too long since he's been in Brooklyn and damn it if he wasn't missing it. “Alexander could we go to my apartment first then visit yours in the morning?” Alec nodded yes. Not being able to talk and all. His throat was on fire after he was done singing for the night.  _

_ Luke damn near shoved medicine down Alec's throat. Literally. “Take this and this, and this now. I need you feeling better. No more getting sick, you're going to start wearing warmer clothes and not just that damn leather jacket and hoodie. No I don't want to hear it “ Luke said when Alec started to protest. It wasn't his fault she they left for your it was last summer, and all the coats and jackets he's gotten throughout the years were either stolen by his bandmates, or he's given them to one of the many fans that were waiting outside for them. The nice guy that he is Alec have up his coat or jacket to his fans or homeless men or women on the street.  _

_ Nodding, Alec keep his mouth closed giving a thumbs up before returning back to Magnus’ side. Who wrapped him in his arms for a bit before he played his cool down melody on the keys like he does after every performance. Pulling himself up slowly, he made his way towards the keyboard, sitting in the bench under it. The band's dressing room was filled with family and friends. Everyone of the band members families attended the show and annoyed they enjoyed the show and Alec did an amazing job being sick and all.  _

_ No one was paying Alec any attention at the moment, he pulled off his sweaty shirt tossing it on top of his backpack with his other shirt that needed washing. He was home now, and he could wash his clothes in the comfort of his own home with his own laundry detergent instead of the ones at the many laundromats the bands goes to on tour.  _

_ Closing his eyes, Alec tool a deep breath and played “ _ **_It Will Rain_ ** _ ” one of their old songs that's very near and dear to his heart. No one knew Who the song was about, that was going to change now. The room became quiet as he played, Simon took the lead on the first verse, second was Clary then Jace and Maia sung the rest.  _

_ If you ever leave me baby, _ _   
_ _ Leave some morphine at my door _ _   
_ _ 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication _ _   
_ _ To realize what we used to have, _ _   
_ __ We don't have it anymore.

_   
_ _ There's no religion that could save me _ _   
_ _ No matter how long my knees are on the floor _ _   
_ _ Ooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' _ _   
_ _ Will keep you by my side _ _   
_ __ Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Alec couldn't help himself, he joined in a few times with Simon. Not that Simon didn't sound great, it was just how the song had a lot of pain and heart break and showed a lot of emotion and he wasn't getting that from his band mate. But didn't stop his shine, he hummed along and got lost in his own world. 

_   
_ _ 'Cause there'll be no sunlight _ _   
_ _ If I lose you, baby _ _   
_ _ There'll be no clear skies _ _   
_ _ If I lose you, baby _ _   
_ __ Just like the clouds

_ My eyes will do the same, if you walk away _ _   
_ _ Everyday it will rain _

Everyone bobbed their heads along with the band and watched as they closed their eyes and got lost with Alec as they sung with so much emotion that made a few parents tear up at the lyrics. Maryse was a full blown mess, she's always is whenever she sees her children perform or hear how much they were on pain. Camille and Magnus sung along quietly and joined in with the  **ooo’s** Clary was doing. She smiled at them, nodding for them to continue. The more the better.

_   
_ _ I'll never be your mother's favorite, uh  _ _   
_ _ Your daddy can't even look me in the eye _ _   
_ _ Ooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing _ _   
_ _ Sayin there goes my little girl _ _   
_ __ Walkin' with that troublesome guy

Alec harmonized perfectly with Jace bringing out more emotion from his brother. Alec wrote this song about him and Jace's experiences and the people they loved. Magnus for Alec. Clary for Jace. It was rough for his brother, Jocelyn and Valentine didn't approve of Jace at first, he had to prove go them that he was capable of loving and protecting and respecting their daughter throughout their relationship. In the end he won them over and now noth Jocelyn and Valentine love him. Till this day when they hear this song, Jocelyn and Valentine are ashamed by their actions and how it made their daughter upset and wouldn't speak with them for weeks. 

Luke nearly smacked Alec in the back of the head for singing. He knew damn well he isn't supposed to be speaking let along singing damnit this kids were going to be the death of him one day. But he had to admit the brothers sounded amazing when they harmonized together and Alec's voice breaking gave them that extra grit to it. 

_   
_ _ [Alec and Jace]  _ **_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_ ** _   
_ _ Ooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds _ _   
_ _ [Alec and Jace]  _ **_Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_ ** _   
_ _ I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding _ _   
_ __ If that'll make you mine

_   
_ _ 'Cause there'll be no sunlight _ _   
_ _ If I lose you, baby _ _   
_ _ There'll be no clear skies _ _   
_ _ If I lose you, baby _ _   
_ __ Just like the clouds

_ My eyes will do the same, if you walk away _ _   
_ _ Everyday it will rain _

_   
_ _ Oh, Don't you say, goodbye _ _   
_ _ Don't you say, goodbye _ _   
_ _ I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding _ _   
_ __ If that'll make it right

_   
_ _ 'Cause there'll be no sunlight _ _   
_ _ If I lose you, baby _ _   
_ _ There'll be no clear skies _ _   
_ _ If I lose you, baby _ _   
_ _ Just like the clouds _ _   
_ _ My eyes will do the same, if you walk away _ _   
_ __ Everyday it will rain

_ Cheers and applause resonated throughout the dressing room. The band was now relaxed and ready for a nice nights sleep or whatever activities they do after they winedown after their short jam session. When Alec stood he was immediately bombarded by his grandparents and uncle. They”ve never seen Alec's tattoos on his torso, only the ones on his arms. Magnus gathered Alec's things while his boyfriend explained the meaning of his tattoos to his grandparents and uncle.  _

_ Going through Alec's bag, Magnus pulled out a plain white long sleeve shirt for his baby, and a white beanie. He then gathered Alec’s instruments so he wouldn't have a lot to do before leaving the venue. Magnus felt two arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and planting soft kisses on his neck. He smiled moving his head to the side giving his lover more space to pepper his neck with those lovely soft kisses.  _

_ “Lets go, our driver is waiting for us.” Magnus whispered softly so only Alec could hear him. They were in their own world, oblivious to the others watching them with smiles on their faces trying hard not to coo at the sight of them swaying side to side as of they were slow dancing. Magnus pulled Alec out the door after saying goodbye to their family and friends.  _

_ “Huh, oh mom's hilarious.” said Alec looking up at Magnus’ apartment building. The same building he owned and currently stays in. “What's weird?” Asked Magnus, confused at Alec's tone.  _

_ Shaking his head, Alec pulled Magnus inside the building, greeting his staff. Only the staff new he owned the building, the tenets didn't have a clue they stayed in the same building as the huge band Dusk N Shadows.  _

_ Magnus was confused on how Alec new everyone and their names by heart. He even asked them about their daily lives and families. Then it clicked, “You live here don't you?” Magnus asked still in his shocked like state. Grinning Alec shook his head letting out chuckle. Technically he isn't supposed to be talking, but he couldn't help himself, his boyfriend looks so adorable when he's confused.  _

_ “Yes, I live on the roof level penthouse, I actually own the building as well, but the tenets don't know that and I want to keep it that way.” Alec answered honestly. Magnus was flabbergasted by the news. Alec owned four freaking buildings, just how rich is he boyfriend? That discussion is for another day.  He thought to himself as he took in the high ceilings and marbled floors. _

_ “I converted both lofts on the floor into one a year ago and at the moment my loft is under construction, my closet and bathroom are being remodeled. Like I said I need more closet space for my shoes and clothes. So one entire bedroom and half of the living is being turned into a huge walk in closest. I will show you that later, but for now let's get you go your new home which is on the sixth floor.” Alec pulled Magnus into the elevator not wanting to let go of his hand, Alec laced their fingers together and planted a soft kiss on Magnus’ knuckles. Magnus giggled loving his sap of a boyfriend.  _

_ It took them no time at all getting to Magnus floor. The hallways had this beautiful hardwood flooring with a maroon and gold runway carpet throughout the entire building. Whoever the interior decorator, Magnus wanted to meet them and high five them. The green walls matched the carpet on the floor perfectly.  _ **_“_ ** _ Are we the only famous person that lives in the building or are their like a ton is us here?” Alec snickered because Magnus was going to lose hisnshit when he tell him the bad part about living in the same building their friends.  _

_ Magnus looked at him with that adorable expression like he knew he was missing out on some important information. Taking potty on him, Alec told him whom stayed in the building with them.  _

_ “Camille, Clary and Jace stays on the fifth and Simon and Maia stays on the third.” Magnus stopped in his tracks hearing that, this was going yo be hell, be just knew it. “  _

_ “For some reason my family though it would be great to live in the same building as me so they can annoy me whenever they want. I had to change the locks on my door because they would barge in all the time. Which was a huge Hell no. Simon and Clary would steal my food, I don't know why, I mean they have their own.” Alec complained but continued on his rant. _

_ “Jace would steal my shirts and sometime my shoes. Who the hell have him the right to do any of that. Not to mention my hats. Camille steals my hoodies and my chocolate stash or she would just come and take over my bathroom because she wanted to and stay in their for hours. No boundaries whatsoever, so be ready for that.” Magnus snickered as Alec complained about their friends being horrible neighbors. He could picture them all doing that him included, but he would most likely be there all the time anyway. _

_ Him and Alec staying in the same building, the would never sleep in bed alone. It would be weird as hell. They stopped in front of Magnus’ door, Alec moved to the side letting him unlock the door to his new home. The place was filled with boxes, meaning he had a lot of work to do but that would have to wait until he's done filming the tv show. Magnus never lived in such a huge space before. From the outside looking in you would never know the lofts were this big and aside with tons of space.  _

_ It looked like a modern industrial loft, with aged brick, dark hardwood floors, and exposed beams and HVAC system. In the living area, custom bookshelf was built, the opposite the shelving unit held a wall that was perfect for his many pictures of his friends and family. Magnus thought about turning that only his own gallery. The kitchen a sports black marble island fit for a restaurant grade space. Wood cabinets complimented the beautiful black marble tops.  _

_ Off the kitchen, there's a small office space. Magnus could see him seating up his desk there getting a lot of work done. Hardwood steps leading up to the master bedroom and guest room. The master bedroom looks out over the living room, perfect for surveying the lofts beauty. The master bedroom had a huge black Clawfoot tub in the center with a stand in shower to the left of it. The toilet had its own personal space with a door. The same for the guest bathroom. Oh yeah, Magnus could get used to this.  _

_ Alec was sitting on Magnus’ king sized bed while Magnus himself looked around his new home. All and all he was satisfied. “Hey love, would you like to take a bath with me then order some food before heading to bed?” Magnus called out to his boyfriend, not waiting for an answer, he started the bath then running down to the living room looking for boxes with his bathroom products. “Ah ha!” he exclaimed once he found his cherry scented bath bomb and chamomile and lavender bubble bath. They needed to wind down after a long day.  _

_ Magnus helped his sleepy Alexander out his clothes then gently pushing him down into the hot relaxing bath. The two men relaxed in the bath and talked about their up and coming busy schedules. After the bath, the couple fell asleep with fluffy towels wrapped around their waists tangled into each other's arms. _

**_Present_ **

Alec entered his home with Magnus on his heels, gasping at the sight of the loft before his eyes. It was beautiful a musicians paradise. Throughout the house hung various of string instruments on the walls. From violins, violas, acoustic guitars to electric. Cellos, bases, more guitar were on various stands throughout the loft as well. 

On the far end of the loft sat a huge open room filled with drum sets, piano in the middle, keyboards. If you look closer you could see a full in home studio. Alec actually had his own studio, which shouldn't surprise Magnus. Lots of artists have their own studios, but he always thought they were in houses not lofts. Doesn't matter though, it was beautiful with dark plum walls and couches matching the black of the equipment perfectly. 

The loft is huge. It gave Magnus a homey feeling.  _ Yup _ he could differently see himself spending sap of of time in Alec's place when they both have off days. But for now he doesn't mind spending a few nights together in Canada. “Mags, where'd you go?” Alec called out. Magnus didn't think he wandered off that far away from him, but the  _ dora the explorer  _ in him made him well, explore the loft. 

“I'm coming babe, I was just checking out your studio and kitchen, which I love by the way. I can see myself cooking my lovely boyfriend breakfast, lunch and dinner when were here for a few months.” hearing Alec chuckle always makes Magnus’ heart flutter, no one other than Alec ever made him feel complete. As of the universe wanted their souls to become one. He thanked every deity in the universe for blessing him with a man like Alec Lightwood. 

Magnus walked yo where Alec was and gasped seeing Alec's huge bedroom. He wasn't kidding when He said  _ renovations _ , Alec had a huge California king bed sat in the middle of the room with tons of pillows covered in white sheets protecting it from the dust from the construction along with the rest of the furniture. He had a gigantic walk in closest that was off limits at the moment, but from where he stood  it looked amazing. He would love to have his own closet like this one day. “I'm so jealous right now. I would kill for a closet like this.” Magnus whined reaching out for his baby, who complied, snuggling in his boyfriend warmth, sighing in peace. 

“Who knows maybe one day I might let you have the other side of the closet. But that's only if you behave.” Alec  teased. Magnus gasped and spanked him on the butt. He moaned at the sensation looking at Magnus with lust blown pupils. “Do that again, and I will show you how it really feels to be spanked.” 

“God yes!” Moaned Magnus, complying to the man in in his arms, Magnus spanked his ass one again before he was pushed onto the comfortable bed and being assaulted by Alec's lips and hands.  _ He was in heaven.  _ “Alec are you sure you want this? I mean we don't have to rush.” He asked breathlessly losing all thought as Alec took his nipples in his mouth making him groan in pleasure. 

“Yes, I want this. It's been months baby, and we've waited long enough. So if you don't mind I would love to make love to my boyfriend for a few hours before I have to leave for tonight's show. I mean if you can handle that and all.” He challenged. Magnus narrowed his eyes at him with a smirk on his lips. Without warning Magnus flipped Alec on his back, they giggled together, smiling as their lips connected. It was the best day of their lives, making love for the first time the entire morning until Alec was forced to leave the comfort of his bedroom wrapped in the arms of the love of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, but next chapter there will be. :)
> 
> What should happen to Izzy? I would love to incorporate some of your ideas loves... Leave them in the comments please and thank you. 
> 
> Also thanks to everyone that left kudos and bookmarked my story. You guys are rock stars. Also if you have any song preference's you would like me to put in the story let me know.


	10. Chp10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, enjoy this chapter.... 
> 
> Songs: Bruno Mars Our first time [I recommend listening to it while reading the smut ;)]  
> Alicia Keys If I ain't got you
> 
> Izzy and Raj fuck off. 
> 
> See you sometime next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors literally editing this half asleep because I wont be able to tomorrow busy day at work. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated… 
> 
> Thanks for reading...

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi2luX_rILdAhVHhuAKHSv6AjgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.trendsmap.com%2Ftwitter%2Ftweet%2F988462296048525312&psig=AOvVaw2qAO53Ne_HBE8y6BbvkDoq&ust=1535085257218269)

 

Saying goodbye to Alec once again was the hardest thing Magnus ever had to do. Well just seeing his boyfriend leave period was an awful feeling. He wanted to kidnap his baby and never let him leave again. This morning Magnus got a call from the from his manager aka his mother informing him that he was needed in LA after he's finished filming the first half of  **_Nico_ ** to jump right back into filming for the  **_Star Trek_ ** sequel. 

Just fucking great, flying back and forth was going to kill him mentally, emotionally and physically. He still had months of filming the first ten episodes of  **_Nico_ ** and they were currently on  episode six. Tv and movies are filed very differently. Tv shows you rehearse and have table reads for a week, then you start filming the following week. Movies you just get your script rehearse for a bit then shoot, very fast pace which Magnus loves so much, it pushes you last your limits. Not that Tv is bad, it's just slow. 

But the bad part about that was, how was he going to tell Alec about this? They had plans to spend at least two weeks together when his tour had a few months off, and him being done shoot the first half of  **_Nico_ ** . He's praying that Alec takes the news well and not flip his shit, but why would he after the couple of days they had a few nights ago. 

“Cut, take twenty guys. Magnus are you okay? You've never had to take so many cuts before, is everything alright?” Asked a worried Maryse Lightwood. Magnus blushed, a full blown blush with red cheeks and everything. He couldn't stop thinking, no matter how hard he tried. His mind was in circles as he remembered the other night again and again. 

**_Flashback_ **

 

 

**_Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good babe_ **

**_'Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new babe_ **

**_Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good babe_ **

**_'Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new babe_ **

_ Alec pressed him close on the bed adjusting himself between Magnus legs, that position created the most delicious friction know to man. Alec looked Magnus in his beautiful green eyes before moving down to kiss his caramel colored neck, earning a gasp from the man under him. He smiled into Magnus’ skin as he trailed kisses down his throat and along his collarbone.  _

**_And then here we are (here we are), in this big old empty room_ **

**_Staring at each other, who's gonna make the first move?_ **

**_Been doing our thing for a minute, and now both our hearts are in it_ **

**_The only place to go is all the way_ **

_ “ _ **_Shit”_ ** _ Magnus gasped when Alec kissed and licked down his chest. He grabbed Alec's hair when he took his nipples into his mouth, while the other stayed on the bed tripping the sheets. He needed something to keep him grounded from the heavenly feeling. Needing more friction, Magnus started moving his hips in small movements earning moans from the man above him.  _

_ “Oh god yes baby, don't stop.” Alec said, releasing Magnus nipples from the onslaught of his tongue. Both now gasping as they felt the other harden. Magnus took this opportunity to flip them over so he was now straddling Alec's hips. The man in question looked at his boyfriend in shock, never expecting something like this before. Magnus smirked leaning down, kissing Alec’s sweet lips once more. He couldn't get enough of them.  _

_ “I'm sorry but I need to have you inside me. I’ve always dreamt what he would be like to ride you into abandon. Phone sex and dick pictures just didn't do your body justice. Let me take care of you first, then you can take care of me. I need to taste you baby.” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, taken his lobe between his teeth biting down so gently, it made Alec buck his hips hard, dick hitting Magnus’ entrance perfectly.  _

**_Oh babe, Is that alright? Is that okay?_ **

**_Boy no need to be nervous,_ **

**_'Cause I got you all night, don't you worry bout a thing no, no, no,_ **

**_Just go with it, go with it, go with it_ **

**_And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_ **

**_It's our first time_ **

**_Go with it, go with it, go with it_ **

**_And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_ **

**_It's our first time_ **

_ “Fuck yes! Oh I like it rough baby, let me taste you before we get to the fun part.”  _

_ “If you keep talking like that, I won't last two minutes. Your voice is so hot baby, do what you will honey, I'm on display, eat what you want.” Alec says and Magnus did just that. He lost his mind when Magnus kissed and suck on Alec inner thighs, whimpers escaped him and he did not regret it one bit. His man was pleasing him and was doing a fantastic job at it. GOD DAMN! _

_ “Damn Magnus!” Alec gasped out when Magnus trailed this fingers up and down the inside of his thighs then moved to rub his dick inside his boxers. This man was trying to kill him, Alec thought to himself. He felt himself getting harder and harder. He was sure precum was leaking through the front of his boxers.  _

_ Magnus kissed and bit below Alec’s belly button making him squirm under him as he held down his hips. Magnus then tugged on Alec boxers signaling for him to lift up his hips so he could side the garment off and claim his delicious prize that was waiting for him. Alec obliged and watch his boyfriend toss his boxers somewhere near the closet, be didn't care where they ended up. His attention was the man above him, licking his lips as he stared at Alec's engorged 9 inch cock.  _

**_Clothes are not required, for what we got planned_ **

**_Ooh, boy you're my desire, your wish is my command_ **

**_Treat you like a prince, ooh girl your so delicious_ **

**_Like ice cream on a sunny day, gonna eat you before you melt away, yeah_ **

_ “Can I taste you my love?” Magnus asked breathlessly kissing around the sensitive area.  _

_ “Angels yes baby you can, you can do anything you want!” Alec practically screeched out wanting to feel Magnus mouth around his hard cock. Magnus chuckled at his impatient boyfriend. Be looked up checking to make sure Alec was watching him as he defended on Alec's cock, taking his entire length in his mouth in one go right down to the base. The latter was damn near screaming arching his back as Magnus sucked him like he was a cherry flavored popsicle.  _

_ Magnus's head bobbed up and down as he sucked his man off, then pulling off with a pop, jerking his cock while taking his balls into his mouth. Alec was in heavenly looking down at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend hollowed cheeks as he suck on his balls. “Christ!!! That feels so damn good.” Alec shouted, rolling his hips as Magnus took him back in his mouth. He fucked on Magnus hair stopping him before he exploded down his lovers throat. That's wouldn't be good if he ended their love making early. Nope, not happening.  _

_ Alec pulled Magnus closer to him kissing his lips and sucking on his tongue tasting himself was exotic and harden him even more. Magnus stood up pulling off his clothes, chuckling when Alec's eyes popped out as he noticed his boyfriend was commando. He shrugged nonchalantly like it was no big deal. “What I go commando almost all the time.”  _

_ Alec nodded walking to his dresser pulling out his tongue rings, he wanted to pleasure his lover before Magnus rides him cowboy style. “I don't have a probably with you going commando love, makes it easier to suck you off whenever we’re together again. It's my turn to taste you and i have a little surprise for you.” Alec winked turning his back to Magnus putting his double tongue rings in his tongue.  _

_ “And what's that?” Magnus questioned.  _

_ “You will have to wait and see, lean against the wall please, I don't want you to fall over.” Magnus rolled his eyes and did as he was told. “Feeling confident are we?” Alec chuckled and nodded yes. He then proceeded to finishing whatever he was doing before walking over to his boyfriend, getting on his knees and taking his boyfriend 9 and a half inch cock in his mouth.  _

**_Oh babe, Is that alright? Is that okay?_ **

**_Boy no need to be nervous, no, no, no,_ **

**_'Cause I got you all night, don't you worry bout a thing no, no, no,_ **

**_Just go with it, go with it, go with it_ **

**_And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_ **

**_It's our first time_ **

_ “Holy shit!! Is.. is.. is that a tongue ring?” Magnus asked breathlessly eyes rolling back as Alec swirled his tongue on the tip letting Magnus feel the balls of the rings run over his slit of his cock. His knees buckled at the onslaught of Alec's tongue licking the vein under his cock. He sucked harder making Magnus see stars and babbled like he was a new born baby. When Alec took his balls into his mouth and pushed a lube finger inside his hole, he was screaming and didn't give a fuck if he embarrassed himself or not. Alec was wrecking him, he's not like he had a choice.  _

_ ‘Alexander yes baby right there!” Magnus screeched feeling Alec's fingers hit his prostate dead on and not letting up anytime soon. Magnus appreciated that so much, his lover was getting him ready for his huge cock and his hole was thirsty for it as he was now slick and stretched.   _

**_Go with it, go with it, go with it_ **

**_And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_ **

**_It's our first time_ **

_ Magnus pushed Alec into bed, straddling his hips basing as he felt Alec’s cock slide between his cheeks. He grabbed Alec large cock, lining up his entrance descending on it slowly. He rolled his hips bending down to kiss Alec again smirking when he felt Alec’s hands take hold of his waist before moving down cupping Magnus’ ass burying himself in deeper. Magnus felt like he was being split open. Alec was so thick and big and damn it felt amazing. He's never had anyone that was Alec's size. Thank fuck for that.  _

_ The feeling of being buried in Magnus’ hole for the first time…. No words could describe it. Magnus rolled his hips marching Alec's movements perfectly, breaking the kiss groaning into Alec's neck. He pushed Alec down seizing all movements and fucked his man hard. Magnus ass was bouncing in the air like he was twerking. Alec grabbed his globe's pushing them together as his lover rose him into abandon. Not giving a fuck, Magnus was screaming bouncing hard making them fly into the air.  _

_ “Oh baby your dick feels so good. I can feel you so deep it's like you're in my stomach. Oh fuck yes! Slap my ass baby, just like that.” the cock between his ass was exquisite, especially when the head of Alec's cock brushed against his prostate. “Fuck!” Alec shouted when Magnus rolled his hips in such a delicious way.  _

**_Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good babe_ **

**_'Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new babe_ **

**_Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good babe_ **

**_'Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new babe_ **

_ Alec flipped them over never separating from Magnus. He stepped off the bed and gently laid Magnus on the edge before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into his lover. Magnus screamed loudly as Alec took control, he wasn't going to walk for a week and he had no problem with that what so ever. Alec wrapped Magnus legs around his neck pushing down on the mattresses as he went deeper in his hole.  _

_ Skin clapping, moans, screams, and pants filled the room. No one was on this floor, plus his loft was sound proofed so they could make all the noise they wanted. He changed positions putting Magnus on his stomach, pushing back in that tight heat of his lover. “Fuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk….Alexander, baby right there!!” Magnus shouted, left hand reaching back pulling Alec closer. Alec pounded Magnus into the bed while kissing and biting his neck and shoulder blades both moaning through it. The sound of balls slapping against Magnus’ ass and the pressure of his cock had Alec slowing down his movements, not wanting to finish just yet.  _

_ “I want to look into your eyes as we come together baby.” Alec says sliding out Magnus and turning him on his back, Magnus body was shaking being denied his organism damn near three times. Alec was in the same boat, Magnus could see how Alec shook positioning himself on his heels watching Magnus get into position. “Don't touch yourself, I want you go come from  just me.” all Magnus could do was nod in understanding and moan loudly when Alec said back into him. Forehead pressed together, staring into each others eyes as their bodies moved until they were on the brink of exploding.  _

_ Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's torso pulling home closer as he was getting fucked into abandon by the love of his life. The came at the same time screaming each others names so loud the whole ninth floor could hear them. Magnus was completely spent, he could barely moved, he whimpered when Alec pulled out his sensitive hole. Alec grabbed his shirt that was on the floor beside them to wiped them off before snuggling closed together. “I love you,” Magnus whispered breathlessly, still panting heavily trying to catch his breath. He never been fucked so good before in his life.  _

_ Alec looked into Magnus eyes and whispered “I love your too before pulling Magnus closer to his body, setting his alarm so he could get up in two hours to head to the Arena for the show. But before then he wanted to have another round of passionately love making. This time he wanted to be on the bottom getting his brains fucked out.  _

**_Just go with it, go with it, go with it_ **

**_And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_ **

**_It's our first time_ **

**_Go with it, go with it, go with it_ **

**_And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_ **

**_It's our first time_ **

**_PRESENT_ **

Maryse called Magnus once again making him jump at the closeness. He hissed as he moved a certain way. “I'm fine Maryse, just a bit sore. I shouldn't have told you that.” He blushed wanting to disappear from the earth. Surprisingly Maryse just laughed while heartily.  

“No you shouldn't have,” She chuckled shaking her head at her two boys. “Well, try to ease the pain if you can. Do you need a donut pillow? I'm sure we can find you one.” she laughed at his scandalized expression. 

“Maryse! I can't believe yo… you know what yes I can you are Alexander's mother after all, you all have no control over your mouths. But in all honesty,  yes could you please get one?” Magnus mentally cursed his boyfriend for spitting his hole with his thick 9 inch cock. Thinking of Alec's body sent chills down his spine as he remember their first, second and third time four days ago. 

“Oh dear God, what has my son done to you? Are you okay?” 

“Nothing that I didn't ask for, this is getting weird I'm going to sit in my chair, just call me when you need me. I have a boyfriend to curse out.” Magnus limped away ignoring his bosses laughter. As soon as he made it to his seat. His you one vibrated, he pulled it from its hiding place, smiling at the picture on his screen. He was a picture of.him and Alec in bed together sweaty and Alec sticking his tongue out showering those dangerous tongue rings he loved so much. 

“Hey darling, I was just thinking about you. Seeing as I'm having a hard time today because i'm sore because of someone.” Seeing Alec's blush grinning face made him forget about the pain his was in. 

“Sorry baby, you were the one that wanted it harder if I recall how you shouted over and over again. And you're not the only one sore you know. I literally stayed in one spot on the bus, I wasn't moving for nothing. Not even to get Starbucks, Jace had to get it for me Mr. 9 and a half inches.” Alec whispered the ending quietly not wanting nosy ears yo hear him. Magnus giggled at us cuteness and blew him kisses. Oh how he missed those tasty lips. 

“And you took all of me too.” Magnus says winking ignoring Alec's indignant cry. “So I have some bad news,” he started Alec nodded giving him his full attention. “I was told this morning that I have to be in LA to shoot the squeal of Star Trek right after i wrap filming the first half of the show. And I know we had plans to spend time together but I'm trying to figure out how we could do it.” Alec smiled at his adorable boyfriend’s pout wanting to kiss all his worries away. 

“Relax bebe, Melissa already sent me their schedule today when I texted her. We're going to be working at the same time, but I schedule my off days the same yours. No need to get stressed out baby cakes, nothing is going to keep me away from you sweetheart. We're going to make this work. Plus we can always visits one another on set I wouldn't mind seeing your sexy ass walking into my workplace.” 

Magnus sighed, giggling at Alec's compliment. His boo was too cute for his own good. Magnus was about to reply when Alec started singing to him so loud that he co workers stopped to listen. 

_ Hand me the world on a silver platter _ _   
_ _ And what good would it be _ _   
_ __ With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me

_ Some people want it all _ _   
_ _ But I don't want nothing at all _ _   
_ _ If it ain't you baby _ _   
_ _ If I ain't got you baby _ _   
_ _ Some people want diamond rings _ _   
_ _ Some just want everything _ _   
_ _ But everything means nothing _ _   
_ __ Magnus If I ain't got you baby

Magnus had tears streaming down his face. Alec continue surprising him when he writes little choruses for him or full songs. Alec smiled blowing him a million kisses to stop him from crying and turning his makeup. Claps resonated around him. Making him jump in surprise. He didn't even know people were that close to him. They even scared Alec who cursed in Spanish when he moved his ass out of its comfortable position.

“Thanks guys, but give me warning next time sheesh!” he shouted. Everyone laughed then moved on about their business except for Camille who started talking to Alec about her new relationship needing advice on how to handle long distance relationships. Both Magnus and Alec have her advice on the matter before it was time for them to get back to work. Magnus promised to call Alec as soon as he finished filming for the day, Alec agreed since he had two off days until the next show and They were currently on the road. They said  _ I love you's  _ and needed their FaceTime.  

Sometime later when Magnus and Camille walked in his trailer with Alec on his screen, they weren't expecting to be face to face with Isabelle Lightwood. As soon as she saw Magnus she pulled him by the neck trying to kiss him, Camille stepped in punching her right in the mouth. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you go around throwing yourself at everyone or just the people that mean the world to your brother? Raj wherever you are bring your ass out right got damn now. I've had enough of the both of your scheming games. Camille call Maryse and the police, she just sexual harassed me and have her bring you some ice for your hand.” Magnus was furious, he couldn't believe this just happened. He was having s great time on FaceTime with his lobe and joking with Camille as they made plans to surprise her boyfriend Ragnor with a ticket to Canada for two weeks.  _ Oh shit Alexander!  _

Magnus looked at the screen seeing Alec's panicked expression. He did not need Alec having a panic attack alone on the tour bus. He whispered to Cami telling her to call Jace or Luke quickly Alec was checking out and needed something to pull him back to earth. He stepped out his trailer doing breathing exercises with Alec, bringing him back from the edge. From the corner of his eye, Magnus saw Raj try to sneak away from the scene, oh hell naw (in his ghetto voice) he ran after the model, grabbing him by his shirt, slamming him back on the ground taking his phone out his hand. 

On the screen he could see Raj was about to upload the picture online of Izzy trying to kiss him with the caption, “Nobody's Faithful these days, they all want the sister.” Magnus felt sick to his stomach, who the fuck would want Isabelle Lightwood after all she's done? Not to mention how Raj had no respect for her, pumping his own girlfriend out just to get a quick buck. It was absolutely disgusting. “You know, I wonder what your mother would say if she found out the type of boy she raised. I bet she wouldn't be proud, not one bit. You pimp out your girlfriend to make a quick buck, are the you that desperate for money? Instead of moving on, you and Isabelle have been trying to ruin Alec's career and image by slandering his name and making disgusting accusation. But that shit stops here, I'm not impressed with the bullshit you and Izzy have been pulling these last few years and turning a few months ago. I'm going to make sure the both of your asses are thrown in jail for False Accusations which is the maximum of 7 years. You thought you could get away with the shit you've done? Nah, Maryse, Alexander, Camille and I have enough shit on you and Izzy that will have your ass thrown in the deepest prison in the bottom of the ocean so you can swim with the roaches of the sea.” 

Raj was shaking in fear, Magnus didn't give a fuck, it was time they got what they deserved. He grabbed Raj by the shirt ignoring his kicking and screaming and him begging for forgiveness. It's too late for that shit. Enough is enough. Alexander shouldn't have to live his life in fear, afraid of what his sister and ex was going to do yo him next. Nope time to be out away for a long time. Magnus had his mans back from the beginning and always will.  

Maryse was waiting by Magnus trailer when he rounded the corner hauling a screaming Raj. He probably was so dope up on whatever drug, or just faking being stupid. “Magnus, this is my good friend Alaric, he's Luke's best friend and my lawyer Theodore. Let's get inside and discuss what about to happen, call Alec he needs to hear this as well since it concerns his life.” Alec flashed his phone heat her displaying a shocked Alec and Jace Lightwood. It was going to be one of those kind of meetings. Magnus wished his could take his baby into his arms and shield him from all the evil in the world. They stepped into Magnus trailer and closed the door.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already please go and read my new fic Husband Vs Husband it follows after Youtuber love story. Its basically pranks on one another and family members. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read any of my stories... Goodnight/morning people.


	11. Chp11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter.... Secrets revealed about Nala and Alec's relationship.... First half is a radio interview... 
> 
> Song: Hunter Hayes- Dear God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading....

******** ** **

 

**_Dusk N Shadows Radio Interview_ **

**Meliorn:** Hey welcome back to Seelie Radio one of the hottest stations in Chicago. *automatic cheers and claps* Now before the commercial break you were told that one of the most popular Bands would be joining us at mid-day. And we always keep our promises, so Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together and welcoming the five time Grammy winners  _ Dusk N Shadows _ .

**Alec:** Good after noon.

**Jace:** What's up? 

**Clary:** Hi!

**Simon:** Sup’ people 

**Maia:** Afternoon folks 

**Queen:** That was such a different welcome than we are used to. Most bands that visit would drag out a greeting, being dual the entire interview. But I have to say when Dusk N Shadows entered the building, everyone was buzzing because of their contagious excitement and happiness. They spoke to everyone, gave hugs, took pictures and chatted with the  fourth something fans before walking into the room. They even bought donuts and coffee for the whole building. They are the sweetest ever! The Seelie queen gushed making the band hide their blushes behind their hands. 

**Meliron:** I agree. So for those bands listening, take a play out of Dusk N Shadows playbook. You might learn something other than being a stuck up snob. 

**Alec:** Hey, come on be nice. We're not here to bash other people, that's not what our band is about. We figured the staff needed a pick me up so we placed a call yesterday before morning just to make sure everything would be delivered to studio at the same time we walked into the building. We do this to every station we visit. Kindness can go along way. 

**Queen + Meliorn + others:** Aww, that's so sweet. Sorry Alec for putting other bands on blast, but it's true. Nowadays you can never meet a celebrity that isn't hasn't let fame and fortune go to their heads. It's depressing really. Said Meliorn with a apology smile. 

**Jace:** Well that because they weren't that at a young age. Or it's because their management team decided that's what their image should be, which is sad because no one wants to associate themselves with people like that. “People that look down on others and think they are holier than thou” Our family and manager keeps up grounded and if one of us gets big headed; The others will call us on it immediately telling us to reel the Diva back in. If our mother heard that, we would get slapped upside the head. Love you mom **.** The band and hosts snicker Jace's weak apology to Maryse Lightwood. 

**Queen: So who has the most diva moments in the band?** Everyone points and says Jace’s name. Jace nods confirming their accusation. He turned to get big headed when more fans would or celebrities would want to meet him more than the others which is ironic because Alec is the man in charge and the front man. Alec doesn't let the fame get to him, on all honesty. He gives his fortune back to the homeless or the struggling musicians trying to make a living. 

**Meliorn:** Well we are glad that you all can pit each other in their places. Now Alec i just have one question for you. Where is that adorable puppy of yours? We've seen him all over your social media accounts the band's as well. Is he here with you? If you don't know what puppy we are talking about, a picture will be shown on the screen now. 

**Alec:** *chuckles* He us here actually, but sadly he's on the bus sleeping. He's been energic all morning, dancing and jumping on everyone. It's completely Jace's fault, he left a half eaten donut on the floor and I woke up having to deal with him, like taken him to the vet to make sure his stomach was alright. Turns out he's going to be just fine, he just needs to run that sugar out of his system. And since we couldn't stop at a park or huge field, the tour bus had to do. Plus very soon Shadow will be getting a brother, and before you ask the breed, I'm not telling you. No one knows, I want it to be a surprise.” 

**Clary:** Yeah having a almost five month pomsky jump on you while you're asleep is not fun. *chuckles* but I wouldn't change it for the world. Shadow is such a character, the videos of him trying to play Alec's guitar and keyboard are hilarious. Have you seen the video Maia posted of Shadow getting upset when no sounds came through Alec keyboard because it wasn't plugged up? He bark indignantly, picking up the cord to plug it up himself. Maia had to stop him before he hurt himself. 

**Jace and Alec: No way let me see the video.** The two hopped up from their seats along with the two hosts as they watched Shadow on his natural habitat. It's was adorable and the half bark/ half howl made the room coo at his adorableness. 

**Queen:** Alec you've turned your dog into a music lover. It's so cute, should we expect a feature from Shadow anytime soon. 

**Alec:** *nods yes* You know we might let him have a couple solos, you never know. He does like to sing,  so be sure to keep up with his social media account, Shadows album will be in stores soon. *they all burst into laughter before going into a commercial break.* 

**Queen:** We're back with the our favorite Band Dusk N Shadows. During the commercial we were told they are dropping a new single from their up and coming album- but haven't been gold the title of it. Which is a bummer because everyone wants to know, but I guess we can wait until it's they release it. Now the song is called Dear God, what made you pick that title and what is the song about? 

**Simon:** Welp, we will pass this over to boss man here, because he wrote the song and I'm going to choke up if I explain it. So Alec take it away. 

**Alec:** *pats Simon on the arm* Its okay Si, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here bro. *smiles and high fives simon.* 

**Meliorn:** Before we get into the explanation of Dear God, Us fans want to know is this album is of its very heartfelt? Relationships going? 

**Alec:** one hundred percent yeah, embarrassingly so, and cautiously so. There's some stuff on this new project that I'd rather not talk about, but I know that I kind of half to in fact the first song that were putting out today, is sort of what kicks off how this whole album and is the scariest release we've had just because it's a topic I've never covered but it's a bit of a misconception I think when you have any sort of success as an “artist” um, that's it's all easy and all butterflies and rainbows and the first thing from the new project kind of talk about insecurities and my insecurity in talking about my insecurity. 

**Queen:** Um there’s a conversation I had here, you'll know the artist, Tessa Gray had that huge hit where she was playing the piano on the back of the truck a thousand miles and I'm like ‘Oh my God’ this is the biggest hit ever,’ and she was like ‘And now the work behind like she was a thousand times more freaked out after having the hit. We all think as civilians ‘If I could just have that hit record.’ 

**Simon:** Yeah, sorry Alec i known was giving you the floor but I have to say something on that matter. 

**Alec:** The floor is yours Mr. Lewis. 

**Simon:** Thank you, my good man. But it's also it's not as simple as that. I mean you kind of have to bury your soul, you know as a band we've written over two hindered songs for this project and it took at least one hundred and fifty of those to get to the beginning of this year. And which the top of this year is when we actually wrote this album and this new project and it was totally accidental it was kind of rebellious- not rebellious but it was forgetting about the process. 

**Tech one:** Well isn't the process something they talk about it so much with Pop music, which to a larger degree I think pop rock and country are so much better. You work from the hook backwards.

**Maia:** Yeah no, we wrote from the heart forwards. *everyone laughs* It's got to be the people make the music not the music make the people. It's a bit of a canned line but I used it last week and I liked it so I'm using it again. But it's is the truth, you have to start from life because, what we want this album to talk about is not exclusive to being an artist it is every 18 year old like me or 21 in Alec's case. That's facing the same sort of challenges and fears and they're all colored different but they're all very similar and there's a lot of insecurities that we sort of swim in and have to deal with so. 

**Queen:** Alright let me ask you this though, because I would agree wholeheartedly with most 18 or 21 year old's having those things, Dusk N Shadows you've made it. 

**Alec:** That's easy for you to say, thank you. But however not really If anything you-

**Meliorn:** That depends on what ‘You've made it is right?

**Alec :** Right and for us we live to play live, like if you were to ask me writing or playing live it's playing live but at the same time i love writing so I insist on doing that, um but what were seeing now that were our heart is on stage we live for that, but at the same time to continue making music is all any of us want to do made for me is such a dangerous sentence, because I don't subscribe to that, you know. Because this could be taken away with a blink of an eye. 

**Queen:** That's completely true. I'm glad you all are humble and don't let the fame get to you, now Alec could you explain this song before you play it live for the first time?

**Alec** : “I'm really really excited about it, I love this song and love what it says. it's kind of scary for me, I wouldn't be doing this. Ideally they’d be resolve in a song of faith for me and there no resolve on this song. The thing is the Dear God part I wanted it to be about like a mad prayer. Um, cause I think so often people disassociate themselves with faith because they think they can't be mad at it.”

**Meliorn:** Right. 

**Alec:** “Um the whole thing it's like not feeling good enough because honestly I have to go through that conversation in my head everyday and it's gets really old and the course ends with ‘Dear God are you sure that you don't need up’ and the irony is that I don't believe that he does and we know that he doesn't we know that everything is for a reason so the irony is that I'm, me asking him and just to make sure you realize that you're completely mistaken and that you are good enough and it's the fact that you don't even need an answer to the question that's kind of why we left an open ending. I know we've all got that question ‘am I good Enough’ and I'm okay with just asking it and knowing I don't know  that we don't all get our answer right away sometimes takes a while.“

**Queen:** Mhmm, I love your description of the song and infant wait to hear it so head over to the next room with your many fans that's been listening to you, set up and get ready to play that new single. We want to thank you all for coming and blessing us with your faces and the lovely treats. If you're still watching online, were going to a commercial break and when we get back the band will debut their new single “Dear God” We've been told during the performance you can buy it on iTunes and Google play store and download it on Spotify. Well be back with more after the break. 

**Alec:** Thanks for having us, I had fun. 

**Jace:** Me too, we are so coming back to visit you guys. 

**Clary:** It was so nice to see you all again. 

**Maia:** I second that Jace **.**

**Simon:** Necks yeah we will. 

The band's shakes Meliorn, Queen, and the film crew and techs hands, takes pictures before heading to perform a few songs for the forty or so fans occupying the room next door. The band's  instruments were set up, just waiting to be played. Of course everything will be played acoustic, the room isn't big enough for full out performances. It's more intimate. The always liked being able to see their fans faces and interact with them face to face - not that they don't like performing in huge stadiums and arenas - It's just something about face to face interaction. 

“Good morning you beautiful bunch,” Alec greets the crowd and they respond. He smiled at this little girl that waves excitedly at him. “Hi sweetheart, how are you? She's so cute, how old are you?” the little girl holds up four fingers and looked proud that she got it right making Alec chuckle. “Aww, we are so taken pictures later, I found a new friend! Haha Jace!” Alec taunts his brother like the mature adult that he is. 

Jace in turn responds by sticking his tongue out at him. The crowd erupts in laughter before settling down for the band can play their first song of the day. “Please excuse us if we sound horrible, it's very early and we haven't warmed up at all so if my voice cracks just ignore it as if it never happened.” Alec says gently taking his guitar from Luke. “This is our new single called ‘Dear God’ and then we will play a few of our popular songs then you can request two or three along with questions, we have all two hours so let's get this party started!” 

  
  
_Here I go again_ _  
_ _Three glasses in, counting my sins_ _  
_ _Home alone again_ _  
_ _Three in the morning, just me and my demons at war again_ _  
_ _So I'm calling_ _  
_ _Are You listening?_  
  
  
 _You made a man this fragile_ _  
_ _You made a heart that can break_ _  
_ _You showed me the road less traveled_ _  
_ _But when I'm gonna run away_ _  
_ _You made me love so hard_ _  
_ _When everything I love just leaves_ _  
_ _Are You sure there's nothing wrong with me?_  
  
  
_And why does my life have to hurt so much?_ _  
_ _Why can't I find any piece of love?_ _  
_ _And why do I feel like I'm not enough?_ _  
_ __Dear God, are You sure that You don't mess up?  
  


Alec looked at everyone in the room, grinning when he saw their heads bopping to the music. No one showed any negativity, one fan was even crying listening to the lyrics. He wasn't sure if it was because of the music or if it was because the band was present. Whatever it is, he was going to make sure he was alright. The little girl that spoke to him early was nodding her head to the music singing along with the band, without even knowing the lyrics. Too cute.   
  
  


  
_ You still call it praying _ _   
_ _ All that I do is sitting here cursing _ _   
_ _ Cursing Your name again _ _   
_ _ The truth is it's not even You _ _   
_ _ It's just me that I'm up against _ _   
_ _ But You made me this _ _   
_ _ Can we share the blame for this? Mmm _   
  
  
' _ Cause after all You made a man this fragile _ _   
_ _ You made a heart that can break _ _   
_ _ I know You showed me the road less traveled _ _   
_ _ But when I'm gonna run away _ _   
_ _ You made me love so hard _ _   
_ _ When everything I love just leaves _ _   
_ __ Are You sure there's nothing wrong with me?

  
  
Luke was holding his phone recording the band, or probably on FaceTime with Maryse. She always loves listening to her boys sing and see their faces when performing. It made her smile, her heart flutter and feel light after a long day of work or disappointments. Jace and Alec used to sing to her all the time and she would sit and listen to her beautiful children sing their hearts out. They've always had the talent, and she thanked God they kept up with it - not giving up like their horrible family told them to. Now the same family have their hands out wanting money. Tragic.    
  


Maryse held her hand over her mouth holding in a sob as Alec voice broke because he was crying. She and everyone else could tell how much this song means to him. They know he suffered from anxiety and his backstory. Bad shit always happens to good people. She wanted to jump through the phone and take him in her arms. Jace looked as if he wanted to stop playing and hug his brother so he can cry out all the pain he's been bottling in for these few months. 

  
_I know this ain't for nothing_ _  
_ _There's nothing You don't make_ _  
_ _I know You got Your reasons_ _  
_ _This shit's just hard to take_ _  
_ _I don't mean to criticise_ _  
_ _I know I'm hard to teach_ _  
_ _I know You tell me there's nothing wrong with me_ _  
_ _  
__  
__Yeah, but why does my life have to hurt so much?_ _  
_ _And why can't I find any piece of love?_ _  
_ _And why do I feel like I'm not enough?_ _  
_ _Dear God, are You sure that You don't, that You don't mess up?_ _  
_ _You don't mess up_ _  
_ _I know You don't mess up, yeah_ _  
_ __Dear God, just remind me You don't mess up  
  
  


Jace took held Alec for a few seconds before they were joined by the rest of the band. Once Alec calmed down, they went on to answer a few questions and played  more songs and covers for their fans. All in all, it was a wicked morning. 

“Hey baby, I want you to meet our new family member. This is Dusk, he is a miniature pinscher, he's five weeks old and is so adorable. Now the question is, do you want one? Because this man has a bunch of puppies and it would be rude of me not to ask my King if he wanted another puppy when you brought me Shadow.” Alec says grinning widely at his boyfriends shocked expression. Before He could answer, Camille came out of nowhere saying she wanted one - a red fur one and a girl. Alec looked behind him asking Hodge if he had a female Min Pin. 

“Sorry Cami, he has black and rust or gray females, but he said if you wait until next year he will have new puppies. Sometime in February.” Camille gushed nodding in a agreement, but still wanting one of the puppies for herself. 

“Yes please. He needs to take down my number, also I want the rust and chocolate one and her name to be Lola. Awww she’s so cute!” She exclaimed when Alec showed her the puppy she was currently getting. Magnus then snatched his phone back from her calling her rude in his native tongue and other things that shouldn't be mentioned. She just rolled her eyes, tagging along with him walking back to their trailer, they had an hour break before they were needed on set and Magnus planned on spending that time flirting with his gorgeous boyfriend. 

“Alexander, I'm sorry, it's seems Camille has forgotten her place when it comes to interrupting our FaceTime calls. Excuse her rudeness, She's kind of going through something with Ragnor. They seemed to forgotten how much work goes into long distance relationships, and are currently fighting. “Magnus says glaring at Camille and ignoring her disrespectful finger movement.” We've been talking about this all day, which I told her in no expert seeing as I lost the love of my life because of the distance and being jealous of my friends relationship. Not that I'm not okay with the distance now, but I've learned to be patient and speak with you about my insecurities and together we work at our problems.” Alec nods his head following along with his boyfriend and giving his two cent on the matter. 

“Cami why don't you just invite him for two weeks, I'm sure that would solve a lot of things. Magnus and I didn't have that luxury when we were younger. Our parents were not about to let us travel all the way across the world alone. We were just kids with no money, that's what hurt us not being able to see one another in person. Dating two years via Skype sucked balls.” Alec winked at Magnus, licking his lips and blowing kisses. Cami gagged at the sight. Not appreciating her best friend doing that in front of her. Magnus on the other hand was fanning himself with his hand.  _ Alec is such a tease. He couldn't wait until he was alone in his trailer? Sheesh.  _

Alec cleared his throat and continued, “Sorry kind of got side tracked there.” Camille interrupted him before he could finish his apologize. “Yeah no shit, you practically sucked Magnus’ dick through the screen. Wipe the side of your mouth Allie, come is still dropping down.” 

Alec faked wiped his mouth the licking his fingers, “Oh my God, thanks Cam couldn't let my dessert go to waste. It's delicious.” Camille choked on her water while Magnus burst into  laughter. Alec padded himself on the back, for that come back and the sound of Magnus’ laugh. “But seriously, just invite him over and if he lives it here then he can move into one of my apartments or Magnus’ seeing as he won't be staying there anyway.” He says with a smirk. 

Magnus looked thoroughly confused now, “I won't?” he asked still not comprehending what Alec was hinting at. Alec in question just shook his head, grinning like a mad man. “Alexander explain please, I'm too tired to put things together at this moment darling.” Alec huffed in exasperation, not believing his boyfriend was having a hard time understanding him. 

“I'm saying, when you're finished filming in Canada, you are flying straight out to Los Angeles and I will be there seeing as this leg of the tour is nearly over, I will also be in LA for work and I want you to move in with me in L.A. and New York. I've been thinking about this for a few months now, I just never voiced them because I was afraid you wouldn't want to do that, but we are practically inseparable when we're together so Magnus Bane will you do me the great honor of moving in with me?” Magnus was shocked by nodded vigorously. 

“Oh if you were here I would hug and kiss all over your face right now! Mom's going to flip when she hears the news, but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, yes I'm so down to move in with you and to answer your previous question…. No, I don't want another puppy because I think three us enough, maybe when we build our own home from the ground up, we can get another one, but for now I'm okay with Rosy, Shadow, and Dusk. Just as long as your house in LA has a huge back yard because our puppies are very active and love the outdoors.” 

Alec chuckled and nodded, “Yes my house has a huge backyard, don't worry about that. Plus of we get another dog, I want a German Shepherd.” Magnus gushed and the two began rambling about German Shepherds when all of a sudden Magnus was pulled by his neck by none other than Isabelle Lightwood. Camille grabbed her off Magnus and punched the shit out of her. 

Alec was freaking out. He couldn't believe his sister would do this to him a second time. Why? What have I don't to her to make her hate me so much? He thought to himself, the screen was black but shaking like Magnus was running. Alec called his name a few times panicking that something was happening to his boyfriend. If so, Alec couldn't breathe. He was hyperventilating so fast and loud it caught Simon's attention. He sprinted to Alec's side asking him what was wrong, but all Alec could do was stare at his screen. The voices around him became chopped and screwed and he knew he was having an anxiety attack. It's been two months since the last one and he hated it. Why must this shit keep happening to him? 

Magnus’ voice broke him out of it, he was threatening Raj about going to jail. Alec has never heard so much hate in Magnus’ voice before and to be honest it turned him on a little bit. He then heard Maryse say his name along with another man by the name of Alaric. Alec didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was serious when Luke and Jace ran into the room with Clary and Maia on their tails. 

“It's time we get this shit sorted.” Magnus says angrily,  “Because I have had it.” 

**To be Continued…. Next week…. Just kidding ;)**

As soon as Magnus walks into his trailer, he snaps at Izzy. Just the sight of her makes his stomach turn. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't wait for someone in their room and kiss them unless you are dating them. You can might people mono especially with your reputation there's no telling what kind of STD’S your hosting.” He venomously spat. “You're a disgusting human being. I'm with your brother and you know this Isabelle. Are you that upset that your plan to hurt Alec and make him think little of himself didn't work? What's your game plan here? Have Raj record the whole thing and post it online? Well tough luck, I deleted it before he could even hit send. Even if you did upload it everyone will know that you forced yourself on me, anyone can tell by that.” 

Raj joins in the conversation with a smug look on his face. “Not if the video was edited making it seem like you kissed her, which it does and I sent it to Izzy before you ran after me, now the world knows that you cheated on Alec and he will be ruined like the bitch that he is.” Raj laughed Magnus’ anger making Isabelle join in. Magnus handed Camille his phone and told everyone to move to the side because he was about to beat that smug look off his face. 

“Mom, call the lawyers please. Maryse I apologize for this.” before Melissa and Maryse could respond Magnus roundhouse kicked Raj in the face, punching his face hard enough to break his jaw bone, along with knocking out his two front teeth. Isabelle shouted clawing Magnus off her boyfriend. When he faced her eyes of fury she backed away with fear written on her expression as well as the others in the room. It was as if Magnus’ eyes flashed a bright gold which probably freaked everyone out, but he was on a roll. His best friend/ boyfriend has been through enough pain because of these two and it was time they were out in their place. He marched up to Isabelle making her take steps back until she hit the wall. 

“You know, you have  gotten away with too much shit these last couple of years.” Magnus starts ignoring Alec calling his name. “You have hurt your family in more ways than I can count, but most importantly you hurt the love of my life and his daughter you stupid atrocious bitch!” Magnus says calmly. Dangerously calm, the worst mind of emotion that was ever invented.  

“The sight of you makes me want to throw up which is a fucking shame because you're a replication of Alexander so much that you could be his twin. But that doesn't matter to you does it? As long as you get what you want in the end, you don't care about the pain you leave in the path behind you. Alec may forgive you for what you have done but the rest of us and the world wouldn't and why should we? What you and Raj have done is unforgiving. You may act tough and big and bad, but all I see is a desperate little girl crying out for help but no one wants to listens because you use that voice to manipulate your way into people's insecurities to get what you want. But guess what sweet cheeks. That shit ends now.” Magnus growled. Isabelle was shaking in fear hearing Magnus talk down to her like this, no one ever has and it's fucking scary, she looked around for someone to help her, but no one nudges.

Magnus picks up on that and smirked. “Oh don't look at them. Not even your mother can help what's about to happen to you because you've sexually harnessed me, made false allegations about Alexander and thought you could get away with it. Not happening. As of right now there isn't a model or celebrity by the name Isabelle Lightwood anymore. She simply vanished from the earth. No one will ever see or hear from you again, not until Maryse or Alec says otherwise. Not even dear old dad is going to help you. You are finished.” Magnus backed away and turned his back on her. Isabelle tried to attack Magnus, but Camille was quicker grabbing Izzy’s wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. Isabelle screamed in pain and Camille released her after a few seconds.

Magnus joined Maryse on the couch, folding his legs and arms crossed over his chest. The bulges of his biceps popped through his sleeves in a mouth watering way. Maryse stepped forward with two vanilla folders with both Isabelle and Raj’s names on them. Inside the folders were pictures of the two in illegal dealings in numerous countries. Maryse even had flash drives with videos on them, she plugged on in Magnus’ laptop playing them the video of the couple plotting about getting Magnus on camera kissing Isabelle and blackmailing him into giving them a million dollars and if he didn't agree they would post the video and ruin his career along with Alec's. They even plotted about kidnapping her daughter and tossing her to one of their dealers to pay off their debts.

“What the fuck?!?!?!” Alec and Jace voices broke through after the video was finishing playing. The group heard Jace tell Luke they needed plane tickets to Toronto asap. Luke was trying his best to calm the two brothers down, but nothing was going to work. They were seething. How could they stoop so low into giving a child up to a drug dealer? No telling what they were going to do. Camille rushed at Izzy wanting to rip her throat out. Alaric grabbed her, holding her tightly so she couldn't get away. 

“You will never, and I mean Never touch my niece! I'm going to kill you and I mean that shit! How can you put a child in the hands of drug dealers that are probably rapists themselves. Let me go, I just want to have a nice conversation with Isabelle here. We can discuss this like rational adults.” Camille green eyes looked almost black in the light, nothing but murder shone in her eyes. 

Maryse patted Camille’s cheek fondly then turned to her daughter with a cold expression. “ Since you want to act big and bad then you get big repercussions. You are no longer allowed to speak to Alec or Nala you ruined that chance forever. You are not allowed to post about him on social media, if you even speak his name your ass will be thrown into cell on a military black site and never to be heard from again. Alec is Nala’s legal guardian, he signed the birth certificate not you. She's not your daughter, She's Alec’s. You may think she's not his daughter because she's here while he's working making money to support her, but it's far from the truth. I have her because Alec's asked me to and because she's my grandchild. Your father wanted to keep her and raise her, but that was out of the question. Alec wouldn't have it. You have hurt my son enough. You both will sign these documents they are restraining orders for Alec and Nala and now Magnus. If you so ad speak their name, you will be thrown in jail. You both will release statements about these false allegations you have said about and conspired about Alec. Not only on paper  but you will release a video telling the truth about all the things you have done. Now if you both have a problem with signing these documents, we can always take this to trail and believes me when I say you will lose. There's not a judge in any state that will give you freedom after seeing the video of you planning the kidnapping of a child. Raj the police are already looking into your history and finances. You've been on their list for a few years now, so if you do not sign, I will hand you over with a snap of my fingers seeing ass I never liked your pathetic ass. You're only relevant because my son made you, if you two weren't dating, you would still be working at CVS as a cashier. You're not fooling anyone but yourself. Now sign.” She hands them both pens and watched their facial expressions. 

“But I'm your kid too, you can't just hold favoritism to my brothers. That's not what a mother is supposed to do.” Isabelle argued looking at her mother with hatred. Was she serious? She couldn't be serious right? It seems everyone in the room had the same thought since they all scoffed. 

Timing her head Maryse looked at her daughter like she grew ten heads. “If your my child then act like it. I didn't raise you to be a backstabbing leech. I have never in my life used drugs neither has your father. You have gone off the deep end Isabelle and it's high time for you to ask yourself if you want to sink or swim. If it's the latter I will get the best help money can buy, you will cut Raj out of your life because you two aren't good for each other. You know that! He's converted you into this drug money hungry pariah and it's a bad look. Of you don't want help then get the fuck out of my sight, I'm done with you and I fucking mean that. You will be cut from everything I own, and since your inheritance is nearly gone, you wont get a dime more even when I die. So choose wisely.” Izzy was fuming bug before she could respond, Maryse cut her off once more. 

“Oh and you are absolutely right, a mother doesn't show favoritism to any of her children but a mother doesn't give up her child because she wants to party and isn't ready to a parent yet. A mother doesn't scream and yell at the child scaring her half to death because she doesn't want to be around you and cries when you a bruise her. No Isabelle a mother doesn't do that. I don't show favoritism Isabelle, never have never will. You did this to yourself, not the other way around. Since you want to throw low blows, I'm gamed.” Maryse was on a roll now and she wasn't stopping until she got everything off her chest. 

“ A sister doesn't betray her brother for money knowing full well she has a trust fund of millions, a sister doesn't sleep with her brother's  boyfriend because he didn't deserve him. A sister doesn't start disgusting ass rumors because she's jealous of him and the life he has. Knowing if you asked for anything he would have giving it for you without question. A sister doesn't use her brothers fame for her own purposes just to get in Hollywood just to become a whore and a drug addict. A sister doesn't ruin her brother's reputation for greed. You have lost your got damn mind Isabelle Sophia and it's time for you to accept the consequences.  You're done. From here on out you will be in a rehab facility for five years until you have all those drugs out of your system. You will have no contact from the outside world, you will sit there day and night and think about all you have done to yourself and the heartbreak you've caused your family. You're just like your aunts, uncles and cousins. Remember how they much they hated Alec's fame and fortune, congratulations Isabelle you joined the bandwagon train like all the fakes fans who all of a sudden became Warriors fans (basketball reference) I've had enough of your lifestyle. A young lady shouldn't behave like this. You're filming go release an apology about the rumor you've just started, and your going go apology to your brother and Nala now. You have no say in the matter of two minutes. Once you're done, say goodbye to Raj he's being shipped off to a hospital then his family will deal with him as well.” That shut Izzy up, she always hated she the way her family would say awful things about her brother and now she's done the same thing. It's like a light bulb clicked on and she could now see the light from her dark tunnel, but it was too late. The damage has been done. 

Maryse came back on set with police officers and a medic team escorting Raj off the premises. Once they finished their statements. Izzy looked horrified at her mother not believing her mother would have her arrested and transported to a facility. “Mom! You can't be serious? You would really do this to me? I'm your daughter!” She shouts at her mother. Maryse walks up to her searching her face and eyes, shaking her head. “No you're not. My daughter couldn't have done the things you've done to this family let alone the betrayal and pain you've inflicted on my son. I don't know this person in front of me, I don't know who you are but you aren't the Isabelle Lightwood I raised. Don't worry you'll make new friends where your going and it won't be in the likes of Raj and his many friends that got you addicted to drugs in the first place.” She nodded and the officer arrested Isabelle. They watched as she screamed and kicked making false threats the works. Magnus held Maryse in his arms as she cried watching her only daughter being taken away in handcuffs. Its for her own good. 

Camille joined them after being released from the reins of her friends. She held up the phone handing it to Magnus, Alec was on the screen with tears in his eyes and a lost/panicked expression. Sighing Magnus walked away to explain to his beloved what has transpired a few minutes ago and what was now going to happen. It was over and Alec could finally breathe and be happy like he always should have. The devil is gone.  

“Baby I need for you to breathe okay, let's talk about Dusk our new family member. How does that sound?” Alec nods his head trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He couldn't believe Magnus just took on his sister and ex-boyfriend but also Magnus accepted that Alec was a single parent. He swallowed hard before speaking, his voice kind of shaky. 

“So are you okay with being a co-parent? I know you didn't sign on being this role, but it would really mean a lot to me if you accept it.” Alec bit his bottom lip nervously waiting for Magnus’ response. 

Magnus was shocked to be honest. He didn't think he would become a step father at the age of twenty one in a half but he loves Nala and wouldn't trade her for the world. Hell he practically sees her everyday and she always wants to be with him when he's not filming because they have the best tea parties and dress ups. Not to mention when Alec and himself are together, she wants nothing more than being with her two favorite people besides her uncles, aunts, and grandparents. Magnus grinned widely showing all thirty two pearly whites and nodded esthetically. 

“Yes darling I would love taken on this responsibility. I already love Nala like she’s my own. Why didn't you tell me?” 

“I did tell you, sort of. I didn't want you to freak out about me being a father and all. I know some people wouldn't take on the role of becoming a stepparent. Please don't be angry. I get her when I have more than one month off because I'm normally in the studio or doing a bunch of different gigs, but the band and  label have been discussion about us taking a year off to rest and heal. Literally our voices are about to give out at any moment, and that wouldn't be fun for any of us. We've been touring since we were sixteen. Six years going on seven. I think we can take a break after the next leg of the tour. You never know, I might like acting as a second job. It seems like fun, I might even ask mom to let me be a guest star on the show. I think it would be awesome.” Magnus burst out laughing at the thought of his Alexander acting with him and Camille. They would never get through a scene. The three of them together are complete clowns. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea and baby you know I wouldn't have judged you or abandoned you if you told me the truth. I lost you once before nothing will ever keep me away from you. I love you way too much and I forgive you for not telling me. I understand completely, someone always breaks your trust. No worries love. Now I have an important question for you.” Alec grin is so contagious Magnus has no other choice but to smile back. 

“What's that?” 

“How are you planning on getting Cami her puppy? I mean you can't let it travel alone. That's not safe at all love.” Alec smirks and Magnus knows he's up to something. 

“I can't tell you that hun, but she will be there soon.” Magnus pouts arguing that Alec isn't fair and his boyfriend just blows him kisses ignoring his pout completely. The vast and crew all came by, either alone or in packs asking if he was alright and needed anything. Magnus told them - He was alright and didn't need anything but the beautiful face on the screen of his phone. A few called him a sap, and he didn't care one bit. 

Alec walked into Magnus’ apartment at 6:45 in the morning after dropping off Lola to Camille. He spent an hour with her, just hanging out since they rarely get to do that with their busy schedules. They caught up and talked about the situation with Izzy and Raj, she had to ice her knuckles because the swelled when she punched Isabelle. If her knuckles looked like that, he could only imagine what Magnus’ looked like. He was going to take care of his many for the three days he has off work and spend one full day ravishing his perfectly sculpted body. 

He placed Shadow and Dusk on the floor, placing training pad on the floor along with bowls of water, no food because they already ate at Cami’s house. It was a long flight. He left the light above the stove on so the dogs could see where the pads were in the room. The Bane’s kept the curtains closer throughout the house, not really liking the sunlight peeking through the room. 

Alec tip toes over to the curtains pulling the open so the sun can shine through like it's meant to be. He knew Magnus was going to hate it, but he could just kiss those sweet lips and shut him up quickly. As on cue the light hit the room, and Magnus grunted in frustration. Rosy buried her head under the blanket with Magnus.  _ Seriously? _ Just like her owner. Alec watched the two toss and turn in bed, he made sure to Snapchat and Instagram the video. 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi_pIT2m5_dAhUKv1MKHUraBvsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZOc2fXYyqhw&psig=AOvVaw3U9urvdFHhsyaUo68UfEig&ust=1536077268520344)

**_@AlecDuskNShadows: @MagnificentBane seriously this is the thanks I get for wanting to surprise you?_ **

The video was of Magnus and Rosy both turning at the same time, burying their faces under the blanket. Silently huffing. Alec decides to call Magnus to wake him just to see if he will wake up then. Hearing Alec's ringtone, Magnus perks up immediately trying to untangle himself from the sheets and duvet. He falls out of bed, Rosy barks. “I am fine Rose, have you seen my phone?” Alec ends the call stifling his laughter. Shadow and Dusk are standing at his feet watching the scene in front of them. He decided to take pity on his sleep deprived boyfriend. 

“You know, you could have just answered the phone. It's rather rude not calling a person back. It could have been important.” Alec smirks with his arms folded over his chest. Magnus sighed, obviously still asleep when he answered. “Yes I know Rose, no need to be a smartass abo-” he cuts himself off and looks up. Standing there by the window is the love of his life. Magnus clumsily stood with sheets wrapped around his waist and legs. 

“Alexander! Oh my God! You didn't tell me you were coming! We just got off the phone three hours ago. How- You know what, I don't even want to know or care at this point. I just want those lips! Just let me untangle these sheets. Honestly I blame you Rose.” Rosy whined running over to greet Alec and the pups while her owner was having trouble getting free, wincing everyone he moved or bent his hands his knuckles were bruised, dark red/purple and swollen. 

Alec moved to help his baby, commanding the puppies to stay put. “Here let me help you baby, don't move okay let me do it. Did you ice your hands last night like I told you to?” Magnus nods yes. 

“I did, I even had mum wrap ice packs under my ace bandage before she left to go to Victor’s house. She was stressed out too much after everything that's happened and I didn't want her here babying me so I asked Victor to take her way for the night. Plus Maryse have us the day off, she needed time to speak with her lawyers and Robert about what to do with Isabelle. Apparently he was on bored with sending her off to a remote location for her treatment. Neither wanted her being in Los Angeles where she could easier sneak out and get a hold of drugs. I don't blame them, the staff at the rehabilitation centers easily takes bribes for the right amount of money.” Magnus yelped when Alec picked him up by his thighs and planting a good morning kiss on his lips. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck deepening the kiss. Before either of them could take it further, Alec pulled away walking his lover towards the kitchen to get some ice packs for his hands and pain medication. He also wanted to make breakfast for his baby and himself before the to be of them went back to sleep after playing for a little while. 

Magnus hissed when Alec placed fresh ice packs on his knuckles and wrapped them tightly. “What would you like for breakfast?” 

“Honestly love, I just want something quick. I'm not really hungry, I'm sleepy and want to sleep. Tomorrow we are traveling to Montreal for filming and I need rest. I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm glad you're here don't get me wrong but I'm so tired baby, It took awhile for me to sleep when we ended our phone call this morning. We'd normally fall asleep on the phone together. So now you owe me cuddles.” Magnus pouted not appreciating going to bed alone. 

Alec grinned like a mad man and nodded, “Okay I'll make us a mixed berry smoothie, feed Rosy, change training pad, shower, then up on you in bed. Does that sound like a plan?” 

“Yes, except for the shower bit. Do you have to? I want cuddles now!” Magnus whines like a two year old toddler. 

“Yes Mags. I do. I smell like a plane and a cab that smelt like cigarette smoke and weed. Both are disgusting but mixed with whiskey it's the absolute worst. I had to call the company on him, he ought to be ashamed of himself letting his cab small like that. Gross.” Magnus giggled kissing Alec's scowl away. He then sat back and watched Alec get to work around the house and kitchen. 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you sometime next week....


	12. Chp12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... Working on chapter 13, I would have it up by Tuesday... 
> 
> Beyoncé Halo  
> Eminem- Mockingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading....

Maryse, Luke, Victor and Melissa were sitting behind the camera watching Magnus and Camille with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. This particular scene was extremely emotional between a man that took in this young girl that was a drug addicted, helping her get clean. Practically raising her as his own sister. Alex’s father's associate sold her to a man that threw her into a sex slavery when she was just a little girl. Now she's found out the truth that Nico killed her father. The scene was beautifully written and performed as well. They’ve shot this scene three times so far and each time Magnus and Camille was amazing. 

Camille’s character suffers from panic attacks when certain things from her past triggers the somewhat suppressed memories. She’s also Russian- which was no problem for Cami to learn, since she's fluent in four different languages. Maryse and Victor did an fantastic jump picking these actors for the show. 

When Camille’s character ‘Alex' pulled the trigger shooting Nico (Magnus) in the chest with a drug that stops all vital signs, but doesn't kill. Maryse called cut and the crew cheered, congratulating the two actors that brought tears to everyone's eyes. By that time Alec, Jace and Clary walked in to greet their mother and friends. The same time Robert and his assistant Brittany walked in to for their in prompt business meeting. Odd, considering Robert was just giving Alec and Jace the schedule for their ADR: (Additional Dialogue Recording) job in another month or two after the band finished touring North America. 

“So you're the famous Dusk N Shadows lead singer  Alec something,” Brittany sneered staring at him with hatred in her eyes. Alec raised an eyebrow in her direction whilst holding his boyfriend in his arms. Serious could he get a break from people hating him? What has he ever done to anyone?  “Yes that would be me, and you are who exactly?” He asked generously confused as to who this woman was and why she was questioning him like she had a problem with him. The other in the room caught on to her attitude as well, not liking her tone one bit. Robert was glaring daggers at his associate for trying to slam his son. 

“Mhm, I don't see the big deal. You're nothing special, your voice isn't even all that. You need autotuned to make your voice sound fuller and articulate. I bet you couldn't even hold a tune to save your life. Acapella please, you sound like a dying cat. Probably like Mariah Carey during her New Years Eve performance.  I don't see why Netflix wants these nobodies. Honestly Robert there are better people that are suited for this job than these two yahoos. I'll call Bill and have him recast Keith and Lance because I'm not impressed.” 

The tension in the room was so thick you could actually cut it with a knife. Maryse, Luke, Robert were ready to pouch on the poor girl who didn't know any better or actually heard Alec sing live before. “Yeah, I caught a clip of your MSG show and you sounded like shit, I mean why are you even famous? It's obviously for your looks, not your music because it's trash and means nothing-”  she couldn't finish because Alec burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him in shock or as he grew two dragon heads. 

“What is funny Alec?” Brittany furiously asked. Alec shook his head handing Jace his acoustic guitar then whispered something in his ear. Jace grinned and nodded before telling Clary the plan and the name of the song they were going to cover. “Brittany this is extremely unprofessional and disrespectful. You forget that you have insulted both of my children and still continue to belittle them because the actors you wanted for the job didn't fit the profile.” Robert said to his assistant who was trembling hearing she just insulted her bosses sons. She was so tired she thought to herself. Not only fired but now rather embarrassed and by the murderous look on Maryse Lightwood’s face she knew she ducked up and her career was finished. Just fucking great, I just had to open my mouth.

“I brought you here because I expected you to be professional and take notes, not open that fat mouth of yours to insult respected men. If you've done your homework on them you would know and understand why they were chosen for the roles and not the men you were hoping for. Alec and Jace have the chemistry we need for these two characters. Not only does Lance and Keith bicker a lot, but they also have a bond no one can compete with. Jace and Alec are Keith and Lance in the flesh.” Robert was seething by this point. Alec stepped in calming his father down with his genuine smile. 

“Its alright dad. She has the right to have her own opinion. Thank you for defending me and Jace, but we don't really need it. Instead of talking about how I don't need auto tune for my voice, I rather sing here and now. Oh and Me. Stills never insult a musician's music. Never. All of my songs have deep meaning to them because I write them myself from personal experiences. But today I will sing a cover of one of the most talent woman in this world and I dedicate this song to my gorgeous boyfriend Magnus Bane. If you know the words please join in. Jace if you would please sir. Oh Magnus sweetheart due sit down, I know you're tired, I promise once you are finish working, a bubble bath will be waiting for you at home.” Magnus blushed and nodded. 

Alec helped Magnus into his seat then pressed a lingering kiss on his lips. The cast and crew ‘awed and swooned’ at the couple's adorableness. Jace on the other hand playfully gagged in a teasing manner then began playing before getting bit by Clary. Clary counter them in and Alec began singing… 

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well, baby, they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

 

**I found a way to let you win**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

Alec stared at Magnus while singing, well the song was dedicated to the love of his life and he wanted Magnus to know just how much he loves him and what he means to him. Camera flashes were lit - meaning the cover was being recorded by multiple people in the room, no doubt it wouldn't be on the internet once he finished singing. 

Magnus sat there with one on his hands over his face because he was gunning like an idiot. Who could balme him when Alec was singing his heart out to him in front for fifty or so people? Not only that, but Alec also had on of his hand in his while he sung. 

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you break it**

**It's the risk that I'm taking**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

 

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby, I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

 

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby, I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

Jace and Clary killed the halo part, but they weren't alone. Everyone joined knowing the chorus to the song. Alec's voice was heard over everyone else's. Jace looked at Brittany with a smug look on his face. The women in question was staring at Alec with a slack jaw and huge bug eyes popping out. Some people have no clue how far Alec's vocal range could go. Because he never actually displayed it before. The label wanted him to stick to the normal pop rock tone, not any more. This new album was going to show Alec's full potential. Not to mention the band was starting their own YouTube channel. They are able to cover more songs like they would during their shows. Plus the band's new label was on bored with them starting s channel and insistent on them uploading once a week, whether it be covers or just day in the life with each member of the band or just silly little challenges. 

Alec was sure all the videos that were being recorded in the room was going to have so many views. He was okay with that, and if the QUEEN B herself tweeted and like the video, Alec would literally die. He's a huge fan of her and so is Magnus who currently crying his eyes out watching his boyfriend put his all into this song. 

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

 

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

Alec placed Magnus’ hand on his chest while he wiped the tears from his boyfriends eyes smearing his make up without meaning to. Maryse and Melissa were holding hands watching their boys being in love. It was the cutest sight a mother could ask for. Both women watched their children to through heart breaks after another and worried their sons wouldn't find the right one, but looking at the two in front of them - they knew the boys found their soulmate. Just in the way they stare at one another.

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

 

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you break it**

**The risk that I'm taking**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

 

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby, I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

 

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby, I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

 

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

 

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**Halo, halo**

When both Magnus and Alec moved his hand to the drum back down done by Clary, everyone laughed at how in sync the two were. Alec had a huge smile on his face while doing the ‘Ooh’ Magnus kissed him while so did it so it sounded kind of odd, but made everyone laugh when Alec held the note. 

Camille took loads of pictures with the camera she stole from Alec's bag he placed on Magnus chair. It was such a beautiful moment for her two best friends, she had to capture it on camera. Not that it wasn't but she wanted more intimate picture of them so they could.be in their wedding video. Yup she was planning their wedding and had most of it already complete,  she was just waiting for.one of them to pop the question and she was going full blown Wedding-Gizella on them. 

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby, I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

 

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby, I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

 

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

 

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

Magnus lunged in his boyfriends arms burying his face in Alec neck crying his eyes out and laughing when Alec tickled his sides. He hated hearing and seeing Magnus cry and vice versa so he did everything to stop the tears from falling. Everyone clapped and cheered, they even let out a few cat call whistles. It was Raphael of course, he's such a dork. 

“Can I have some water please? My throat is dry and a bit starchy.” Alec asked nicely, catching a bottle of water from Luke. Brittany was lost for words after Alec's performance. How is it possible for him to but every note Beyoncé hit? That's just not possible. Alec smiled sweetly at her not wanting to put her on blast by being smug, that just not something he does. But damn if it didn't feel good putting haters in their place. 

“I'm sorry if my voice and audition bothered you so much. I hope to make you and everyone else involved in this project proud. If you still have a problem with me being the voice of Keith, I'm sure the producer of the show can make some changes, but you would have to ask the man standing beside you. Also instead of our being someone from their looks, you should get to know them before airing mean insults at my brother and I. Never judge a book by its cover. If you need my band to prove ourselves, be at the night concert in Portland, I'm sure you will think differently and have a blast. Now if-” Alec cut himself off a he stared at his best friend with horror in his eyes. She was not holding what he think she was - was she? He gasped seeing it in her Butterfinger hands. 

“Camille give me back my camera! You put it back where you got  it from right now or so help me!”  He threatens. Camille smirks at him with mischief written in her features. Alec could read her like a book and knew what was coming. “Don't you fucking dare.” She took off with his entire book bag. Cursing under his breath, he excused himself before running after her with Magnus on his heels. Everyone else were in tears laughing at the two of them run around the set like little kids. Magnus joined in on the fun picking Alec up and spinning him around making him laugh like a child free of all problems and hate. Finally the three left the set to have a discussion about when Ragnor (Magnus’ best friend and Camille’ boyfriend) was coming into town. 

So apparently, everyone thinks Alec and Magnus’ relationship is a sham, since the video of Alec singing  _ Halo _ to his boyfriend was posted online. Hearing people talk about the couple's relationship was a publicity stunt and that rumor hurt both men because everyone can see they are very much in love. Alec and Magnus hated i this rumor. It was causing problems in their relationship. They received so much backlash from it, which was not healthy for the two. Or Alec's mental state. It came out of nowhere, hatred for Alec spread like rapid fire; saying he was using Magnus for his fame and fortune. What kind of twisted and disgusting fantasy are these people living in? 

To even associate his name in the “Gold Digger” category made him want to vomit and disappear from this world. Which he did. He stopped posting on all of his social media accounts - which was bad because they had to promote their nominations at the VMAS awards coming up in the next few months. Not to mention the band had to perform! Damn people could be cruel when they wanted to. They even stopped to saying Camille and Magnus made a better couple. What in the absolute fuck?

_ @glittersparklesbane: I knew it! Alec is a no good gold digger. Magnus deserves better than a washed up musician! _

_ @Alecsfangirl: @gittersparklesbane watch your mouth! You don't know what you are talking about. Alec is the nicest person on the planet! Show him some respect! _

_ @magnusbanegirl: Why are there even rumors like this? It's disgusting! Alec has been through so much and him and Magnus are in love a blind person could see that! #Fuckoffhaters _

_ @Duskfangirl: @magnusbanegirl seriously! After what his own sister did to him. Why would he do that to someone else? These people are sick! Leave them alone! _

_ @xxmalec4ever: Leave my babies alone! They are in love and Camille is Alec's best friend and she's also a sister to Magnus and dating his best friend!! Open your eyes people! _

_ @Lexxbane; Alec is toxic. He has so much drama in his life. Magnus doesn't need that or baby drama. Child molesters should be in jail. He looks like a twister weirdo.  _

_ @CamilleBelcourt: @Lexxbane and you look like Davy Jones with those wrinkle wrinkles on your face you stupid bitch. You don't know anything about him or Nala. Watch what you say. You wouldn't want people talking about your nappy headed ass children now would you? You're so worried about somebody else life when you should be worrying about the lifestyle you're living around your children. Being a whore on Instagram and Twitter isn't the smart way to go now is it Amanda? Come from my brother again and I will personal show up at your door. #Bowdownbitch _

_ @MaxLightwood: @CamilleBelcourt damn right! People shouldn't believe tabloids or disgusting rumors. Degrading someone's relationship and character like that is a low blow. Whoever started this rumor needs to be slapped. Both Alec and Magnus have are famous, neither needs help from the other or money. Fucks wrong with people? They are both rich idiots! _

Alec even stopped speaking to Magnus to save him the embarrassment of being with a “so call” gold digger. Oh, Magnus didn't like that one bit. No, he was losing his damn mind. He knew how Alec got when his anxiety and depression acts up. He shuts down, becoming self conscious of himself and Magnus hated it. That's why he's doing this livestream with one of the most realest talk show hosts in New York. Not only to promote his up and coming tv show, but also his movie and relationship. Damn it was nearly Christmas and he would be damned if him and Alec didn't spend it together. 

Jace, Camille and Magnus have been trying to get him to open up for the last three weeks, but nothing seemed to help. So Magnus decided after the interview was done, he would fly out to Mexico to surprise his boyfriend and knock some sense into him. Yeah, it was going down. They promised each other to never push the other away when things got rough. Alec has broken that promise, Magnus understood why but that doesn't make it okay. 

“ Welcome back, now before we went to commercial break, we told you that we have a special guest here to set the record straight about the false rumors going around about a certain Dusk N Shadows member. So help me welcome Magnus Bane.”

The crowd clap and cheers upon hearing Magnus’ name and cheering louder as the man himself walk out wearing black designers pants, black dress shirt with an red and black arrow jacket and red glossy boots. Red highlights in his hair, with matching makeup. Magnus looked breathtaking. Imogen and Magnus greeted one another before getting comfortable. They then spoke about his up and coming TV show Nico and the filming of the sequel to Star Trek. 

“Now you are an openly bisexual man correct?” she stated with a smile and an hair flip. 

Magnus smiled brightly, not letting the dump question about his sexuality bother him. 

“Yes, I am.” 

Are you in a relationship?”

At that question, a smiled rugged at Magnus’ lips. “Yes.”

Magnus was sure comments were flooding in new. He would have to re-watch the interview and read them once he was finished. 

“Tell us about your relationship with said musician and is he bothered by your sexuality.” 

Magnus raised an perfectly sculpted brow at her. What the fuck was she playing at? Whatever it is, he's going you shut this shit down now. 

“Okay, firstly I'm bisexual. I'm attracted to all genders. Alec is the love of my life, and I'm completely in love with him. He's had a problem with my sexuality. Never. Not even when we dated years ago. So what are you playing at Imogen.” He shot the interviewer a polite smile, but his eyes were taunting her to say something else so he could snap and make her look like the laughing stock for the rest of the year. 

Imogen looked unfazed, not batting an eye about pissing Magnus off. So much for respectable. That shit has flown out of the window. 

“There's always talk about cheating and greed. Alec has had a handful dealt with that and now it seems like his doing it to you. Or so the rumors says. Care to speculate?” The room was so quiet you could here a penny drop. From the looks of things, Imogen strayed away from the questions she was supposed to ask and the producers were not happy with her at the moment. Magnus could tell. 

Magnus chuckled darkly. “Yes I would. Thank you so much for accusing my sweet, loving, caring, loyal, faithful boyfriend Imogen Herondale.” 

“No, I was just say-” Imogen started but Magnus raised his hand stopping her mid sentence. 

“Oh yes you were. Shut up lying. I came on this show to clear up the rumors. Because my baby deserves that much. No one's character should be degraded like that. As I sure most of you know Alec's story already. If not, look it up. I won't be going into details about it. All I'm going to say is… whoever came up with these rumors should buried buried deep in a hole where no one should find them. Alec has been through so much turmoil with his sister and ex because of the very things he's accused of doing to me, which is false but the way. Anyone could see that. But no, people like you Imogen likes to stir up drama when there's no need for it.” Magnus snapped. Professional be damned. 

Imogen looked shook, she wasn't expecting for Magnus to lose his cool like this, but she could see that he meant business and she will be expecting a lawsuit in the mail. She tried to back track and apologize for accusing Alec of anything, but it was too late. Magnus was on a role. 

“Do you know what mental illness is Imogen? Do you know or have a love one that suffers from anxiety or depression?” Imogen was spluttering trying to form coherent words. that's something not to be played with! Everyone knows Alec's story and knows he suffered from both depression and anxiety. He was doing great and finally happy. Now imagine when the rumors started about him using me for money when his sister and ex boyfriend did the very exact thing to him. You got that in your mind? Good. Now think about the rumor of your bestfriend that's like a sister to you and your current boyfriend out with his niece for lunch at the mall shopping for Christmas presents supposedly on a date. How would your mentality deal with that when you have a disorder? And not to mention you're constantly receiving threatening and disgusting tweets while on the road away from the only person that helps make the darker things brighter. I don't care what they say about me but whatever you do not hurt the man I love. That's pushing it. Now tell me how you'd feel. I'll wait.” 

Magnus pulled out his phone and began reading the comments rolling in while Imogen sat there with shame written over her features. 

_ Tell that bitch how it is Magnus! _

_ Fuck Imogen! She's just the same! How dare you accuse my idol! _

_ I'd leave this stupid ass interview. Now look at her face. She can't even speak. Yeah you're career is over with!  _

_ Please I hope Alec is alright! I haven't seen him post anything in weeks! I'm worried! _

_ I'm so sorry! I spoke badly about Alec. I didn't know he suffered from depression and anxiety. I shouldn't have listened to other people without getting the facts from the source.  _

_ I'm glad Alec has someone like you Magnus! You both deserve the world!  _

_ Slap that bitch imogen! She's lucky I wasn't in the audience. I would've went to jail!  _

Magnus laughed out loud and responded to the person. “@BaneLightwood I would have bailed you out darling. No worries. I wish you were here too. I would enjoy seeing her being slapped across the face.” The audience burst into laughter hearing that. Magnus smirked at Imogen outraged expression. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand while standing. “If you're just going to sit there and not say anything, then I believe this interview is over but before I go. Please watch my brand new TV show Nico next summer. Also be on the lookout for comic cons dates. The whole cast and special guests will be there and I want to see your best customs. I might dress up myself. Oh and to the love of my life, I'll see you soon Alexander! I miss and love you so much!” Magnus blew a kiss at the camera then wished everyone a blessed day then left the room unlocking his mic and carefully handing it to the technician who apologized for Imogen's behavior along with the producers of the show. Melissa spoke on Magnus’ behalf because he was just so done with the whole place. 

Plus he had a plane to catch. 

“Mexico here I come.”

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry_   
_Everything's gonna be alright_   
_Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya_   
_Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_   
_I know mommy's not here right now and we both  know why_   
_We fear how we feel inside_   
_It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby_   
_But I promise lil mama is gon' be alright_

Alec sung that over the phone to Nala, to help her get to sleep. For the past few weeks she's been having a hard time being away from Alec and it hurt his heart hearing her cry for him every night. But after tonight's show, the band's had three months to relax and rest their voices and bodies, that the good thing about it. He promised to see her on the morning but only if she packed her suitcase. She was happy with that ultimatum and happily went to sleep. Alec was going to spend two weeks in Toronto with his family for Christmas and then him. Nala and Magnus would fly out to LA together. Max wanted to join them. Alec had no problem with that honestly because he was going to be working all morning and sometimes nights so Nala needed someone to be there when him and Magnus were out working. Max's friends Emma and Julian were joking him. For the longest time those three have been inseparable, so who was Alec to separate them. Plus he adored the them. 

“I love you baby, sweet dreams.” 

“I love you too Allie! See you n'mornin” Nala slurred falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Alec spoke to his mother a few more minutes before he had to warm up for the last show of the night. One of the band's biggest shows to ever play and they were stoked! Alec was drinking his hot ginger and lemon tea whilst he drew his next tattoo design. It was for his baby girl, a zigzag symbol meaning  **new beginning** now that he was telling the world that he was now a proud father of a beautiful two year old. Once he was done he put his headphones in to listen the playlist for tonight. His outfit for the night was red skinny jeans, black and white baseball style shirt with graphics and words on the front ( **I Have a beautiful daughter and I also have a gun, a shovel and an alibi. Don't be stupid)** red and black Nike Huarache, black NY Giants snapback and his many bracelets and St. Dymphna (patron saint of the nervous, emotionally disturbed, mental Ill, and those who suffers neurological disorders) necklace Magnus had given him few months ago. Alec was so into his music and getting ready for the show, he didn't here or see Magnus walk into the room until he snatched the headphones out his ears. 

Alec swirled around with wide eyes ready to snap at the person who disturbed his stress relief but upon seeing his boyfriend the angry words died on his tongue. Instead was placed with a wide grin and tear filled eyes. 

“Magnus!” 


	13. Chp13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I finished the chapter early, I apologize if it isn't my best writing. I will try to make the next chapters better.... please excuse any mistakes and grammatical errors. I'm editing while watching the NY Giants game! They better win this game since they lost to the bitch ass cowgirls... 
> 
> James Arthur- At my weakest 
> 
> Eminem verse Of Renegade
> 
> See you in two weeks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors.... Live stream comments are italicized...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

“Hello darling, my how I've missed you!” Magnus purred seductively. Alec chuckled pulling him into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Magnus pulled back and planted a possessive kiss on Alec's awaiting lips. Which caused Alec to moan in pleasure and pull Magnus in closer. One hand on his waist, whilst the other is caressing and squeezing Magnus’ ass firmly. “Oh God yes!” Magnus panted, moving his lips towards Alec's sensitive area behind his ear and neck. Things were escalating rather quickly and neither men would care if someone walked in on them. 

A knock on the door made the two pull away from each other, but not that far. Alec placed Magnus back on the ground. When the hell had be been lifted in the first place? Yeah, they needed to cool down before clothes were thrown throughout the room. Lust written eyes and flushed bodies, if only they had time for a quickie…. Ugh!

Luke poked his head in the room seeing his son's foreheads touching and them breathing heavily into each other space. He knew the two had an hot and steamy make out session. He didn't mean to be a cockblocker, but there was a show to do. 

“Sorry for interrupting your makeout session and what not, but it's 30 minutes to showtime. So Alec fix yourself up and let's get going kiddo.” Magnus chuckled, reaching up to fix Alec's hair and wiped the lipstick off his face and neck. They were filming this concert for one of the band's many concert documentaries so of course a camera man got some of their reunion on film. “Thanks Luke, We'll be out in just a second.” Luke nodded and left the two men to their privacy. 

Alec looked into Magnus eyes and saw the relief and pain and anger in his stare down. He knew he fucked up by lying to him and breaking a promise. Plus, Magnus left worked to make sure he was alright. Talk about being in the dog house for a few days or a week. Not only with his boyfriend but with his mother and Camille as well. They probably missed a whole day's of shooting because he couldn't get it together with everything going on. He might as well get it over with. He took a deep breath and began to apologize. Alec needed to get this off his chest now, or his thoughts would get scrambled during his performance and he couldn't have that. 

“Magnus, I'm sorry for breaking my promise about not shutting you out, but everything was too much and I couldn't help it. I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. You know how my anxiety acts up, it forces me to push everyone away. I tried baby I really did and me ignoring your calls and texts made it worst. I'm so sorry for all the worry and pain I've put you through these past two weeks. Shadow and Dusk have been helping to keep my mind calm and level. When accusations about you and Camille dating behind my back, I just couldn't take it anymore. My body just shut down even though I knew the truth. I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense. Let me try again. I-” Magnus kisses Alec hard and long. 

He was so cute rambling on, and trying to explain his reason as to why he hasn't spoken to him in a while, but he didn't have to. Anxiety and depression can sneak up on you at any moment, no one has control over that. He's been with Alexander long enough to understand his situation. Alec had the most adorable dazed look on his face when they parted from the kiss. He had a goofy grin on his lips and heartfelt eyes. That expression alone made Magnus’ heart flutter, he had no choice but to pull his boo in for another few kisses. 

“Alexander, you don't have to explain anything baby, I already know how your mind works. It just two weeks is kind of pushing it up know? I'm grateful you had the puppies, but just check in with me, don't completely shut me out love. That's not how things work. Plus you were supposed to take your anxiety medication if it got too bad. Have you taken any sense you've been in this episode?” Magnus asked, before moving to dig through Alec's bags waiting for his answer. Which he already knew the answer to. 

“No. You know I hate taking it. Plus I don't need it now that you are here.” Alec says sweetly hoping  that Magnus wouldn't snap at him. 

“Yes, I know but baby you have to take something when I'm not around and since you can't call me, something has to give angel. We will talk about this later, you have a show to put on and I'm dying to see you have the time of your life. Plus I promised my Instagram and Twitter followers a live stream of the show.” Alec scopped Magnus in his arms  making the man giggle as he spun around. Their lips meet briefly before Luke practically dragged Alec out of the room. 

Magnus took out his phone breathed in relief seeing his battery at 100% and not lower than that. He made sure not to use it on at the airport that much, plus he turned it off as he boarded the private Jet Luke sent for him. He started his live stream with a dazzling smile and waited for his followers to tune in. He made sure to send a tweet out before starting it. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you can see behind me, I have made it to my destination.” He shows the band getting in-ears pack placed on the jeans or dresses and instruments tuned. “My baby is getting his in-ears in as you can see. Doesn't he look yummy? Red is definitely his color. Oh it's looks like a lot of you agree.” 

_ Oh my, he does look nice in red! _

_ What does his shirt say? Ask him to turn around please!  _

_ I'm losing my mind!!! I've always wanted to see bands behind the scenes… I love this! _

_ YES ALEC WERK!! _

_ What is Jace and Alec doing? Lmfaoo they are clowns! Stop dancing like that! _

_ Aww him and Simon are matching! Kind of. It's cute! I love their bromance.  _

_ Omfg can I have that hat!! _

Alec walks over to Magnus kissing him once more before the band and crew pray. Magnus made sure to get their kiss on camera and their soft I love yous. “Are you live right now?” Alec asked as he looked at Magnus’ phone and read a few comments.

_ Hi Alec!!  _

_ Alec omfg hi!  _

_ You are so fucking hot!!  _

_ That kiss was everything! Repeat it! _

_ I love your eyes and hair!!  _

_ Oh my panties are dripping!! He's so fucking hot! _

_ So much love on a small screen!  _

_ DUSK N SHADOWS ROCK!!!  _

_ HAVE A GREAT SHOW!! _

_ Loved your beyonce cover!!  _

_ Please sing Heartache on the big screen! _

_ Does his shirt say he has a daughter?!?! _

_ Omg did he adopt Nala?!  _

_ He adopted Nala!!! That's so sweet!  _

_ Malec are parents!!  _

_ I need daddy daughter pictures now!!  _

_ Oh I wish Nala was there with them!  _

_ I can't believe he has a child at the age of 21! That's crazy!  _

_ Oh he has a child what? When?  _

_ Nala is Alec's daughter now? Whattttt!!!! She's lucky! _

“Good evening everyone, I wish I can stay and chat, but we have a show to put on so I hope you all in enjoy the first thirty minutes to an hour of the show. I will try and show you all the stage from my point of view, if I get the chance. Thank you for all that's tuned in right now. All fifty thousand of you and counting. I have to go pray with my family but you are welcome to join.” Alec pressed one last kiss to Magnus lips before pulling him into the circle for their prayer. Magnus joins the group as they place their hands in the middle of the circle and Alec starts the prayer. 

**_Oh Lord, please bless this music that it might glorify your name. May the talent that you have bestowed upon us be used only to serve you._ **

**_Let this music be a witness to your majesty and love, and remind us that you are always watching, and listening, from your throne above. You hear us, our words in prayer, our silent thoughts and pleas and each note or melody we sing and play. May our praises today connect with heaven and unite our hearts with the sound of eternity._ **

**_Lord, may the gifts of our voices and melodies of our instruments move with the work of your Holy Spirit. May we bring light into dark places, restore hope and vision to all who are oppressed, and well-being and health to all those who suffer._ **

**_May your presence and beauty be found in every note, and may the words that are sung reach the hearts of your people so they will draw closer to you._ **

**_Today Lord, we give you our worship. May it be a platform for you, Father God, to touch our lives afresh and build your church._ **

**_Amen._ **

The band said their chant after the prayer, claps and shouts were heard on the live stream with a little dance. The comments were going nuts listening to alec pray and the bands little dance they do. It was so cute. The band got wind of Magnus livestreaming the show and bombarded him, practically snatching the phone out of his hands speaking to his fans about any and everything. Magnus didn't mind, not one bit, them having his phone gave him more time to spend with Alec. 

Together they walked hand and hand, stealing kisses every now and then. Being in their own protective bubble. Love. Maia handed Magnus back his phone, because she had to take her place on the stage. One of the technician handed Alec his Red microphone (Yeah each member of the band have different color microphones) then disappeared into the darkness. Simon came in with the drums and all hell broke loose. The crowd were so loud, it made Magnus want to ask for a pair of ear plugs. Yep his ears were going to be ringing the entire night. Headache is coming on all ready, but thankfully Alec keeps a bottle of excedrin with him. Green bottle, not the red one. 

Alec starts singing their opening song ‘Connection’ while holding Magnus’ hand, not wanting to let go of him, not yet anyway. Magnus brings him comfort and calms his anxiety all the way down. It's like without Magnus beside him, he can't fully function properly. The man in question smiles as Alec pulls him in close wrapping his arms around his shoulder for a brief second before he has to walk on the stage. He whispers  _ i love you _ in Magnus’ ear before walking on stage. 

“Well guys! Let's enjoy the show shall we? It's going to be awesome!” Magnus says pointing the camera at the band. 

Sometime during the show Alec pulls Magnus on stage for a performance. The crowd screamed louder seeing Magnus being pulled on stage by his boyfriend. “So earlier this evening I told you all that I'm a proud father of a beautiful little girl by the name of Nala, who you all know and love. What I didn't tell you…. this man here took the role of being Nala's second father, raising her with me. So for this next song I want go dedicate to the love of my life, since the song is about him anyway. Oh and say hello to his livestream” 

_ Oh my God! I knew it!  _

_ They are parents!! That's so sweet! _

_ Family pictures are on the screen! They are a beautiful family!  _

_ Awww, I love malec being parents of Nala and three puppies!  _

_ HI MEXICO!!!  _

_ That's a lot of people! Lord!  _

_ I hope it doesn't rain out there!  _

_ I bet it's hot out there too, with all those people.  _

_ Hola! Mexico! _

_ Magnus outfit is to die for! _

_ I need Alec's shoes! _

_ Did you see that picture of Magnus and Nala sleeping on the screen? Cooing at the adorableness! _

_ Alec is such a romantic!  _

_ What the hell are Jace and Simon doing? They are weirdos! _

_ Ooo is Alec going to give him a lap dance? _

Alec read that comment and scoffed. 

“No @Banexxgirl I'm not going to give him a lap dance. That wouldn't be appropriate ma'am. What's wrong with you? I just want my baby to sit here and look gorgeous while I sing to him. “ Magnus giggled at his fans and boyfriend's antics. They are so silly. Jace and Simon Simon needed to put their two cents in though nobody asked for change.

“No one wants to see them going at it. Yuck  I get enough of them sucking each others faces.” Said Jace mimicking the two men kissing all the time with kisses faces.

“I know right! It's like Alec's a modern day Shakespeare. Knock it off  you're making the rest of us look bad. Simon groaned when he said that  he knew what was coming. 

“Nope you did that all by yourself Sean!” Magnus says into alec's mic making the crowd laugh. 

Alec and Jace smirked at the shakespeare line and started rapping Eminem verse of Renegade word for word with the crowding in here and there. Eminem is Alec's favorite rapper along with Jay-Z and J. Cole. He knows every lyric to their songs, which is a true talent because how the hell can anyone keep up with how fast they could rap. Magnus was stunned seeing and hearing his boyfriend rap, he's never heard him do it before. First time for everything. 

**See I'm a poet to some, a regular modern day Shakespeare**

**Jesus Christ the King of these Latter Day Saints here**

**To shatter the picture in which of that as they paint me**

**As a monger of hate and Satan a scatter-brained atheist**

**But that ain't the case, see it's a matter of taste**

**We as a people decide if Shady's as bad as they say he is**

**Or is he the latter, a gateway to escape?**

**Media scapegoat, who they can be mad at today**

**See it's easy as cake, simple as whistling Dixie**

**While I'm waving the pistol at sixty Christians against me**

**Go to war with the Mormons, take a bath with the Catholics**

**In holy water, no wonder they try to hold me under longer**

**I'm a motherfucking spiteful, delightful eyeful**

**The new Ice Cube, motherfuckers hate to like you**

**What did I do? (huh?) I'm just a kid from the gutter**

**Making this butter off these bloodsuckers, cause I'm a motherfucking**

**Renegade! Never been afraid to say**

**What's on my mind at, any given time of day**

**Cause I'm a renegade! Never been afraid to talk**

**About anything (anything) anything (anything), renegade!**

**(Never been afraid to say)**

**(What's on my mind at, any given time of day)**

**(Cause I'm a (renegade) Never been afraid to holler)**

**(About anything (anything?) Anything (anything!))**

They laughed and apologized for swearing to the smaller children in the crowd. Magnus burst out laughing seeing the comments on his live stream alot of them were shouting Renegade along with Alec and Jace. Magnus flipped the camera back towards himself to tell his viewers after this performance he was going to cut the stream because his phone was on forty percent and he needed to conserve his battery for emergencies. By the time he was done explaining his reason and answering a few questions, the band was ready to start having Magnus’ full attention since Alec did he write this song for him. With that begging said, Alec looked magnus in the eye as he sang with a smile on his face. While Magnus blushed red, it was so cute with the cameras pointing at him and all. 

_ It's a long night and a big crowd _

_ Under these lights looking 'round for you _

_ Yeah, I'm steppin' outside under moonlight _

_ To get my head right, lookin' out for you, yeah _

 

_ Could it be your eyes _

_ Didn't know that I've been _

_ Waitin', waitin' for you _

_ When your by my side, everything's alright _

_ Crazy, I'm crazy for you _

 

_ Oh, here I go, down that road _

_ Again and again the fool rushin' in _

_ But I can't help when I feel some kind of way _

_ Do you feel the same? 'Cause _

_ And I fall, I fall for you _

_ You caught me at my weakest _

_ And I fall for you _

 

 

**OH MY GOD SING ALEC!!**

**That's my damn song!!! It came out last week and has been on repeat ever since!**

**Look at the way he's looking at Magnus. I wish I had I to look at me like that.**

**Is Magnus crying? I hear sniffles. Aww Alec hug your man!**

**Oh that's my jam! Go'head boo sing to your man honey!**

**This is so sweet! I want to see Magnus’ face!**

**Someone hold the camera for him dammit!**

**Yesssssss!!!!! My favorite song!**

Luke walked out taking Magnus’ phone for him so Alec could take his boyfriend in his arms. The crowd roared seeing Alec kiss Magnus’ tears away. Their foreheads met and blue eyes met green. The camera man came in close getting their expressions. Magnus eyes were filled with tears, his boyfriend always surprised him. Damn him. 

_ Nah, It's a long night and a big crowd _

_ Under these lights looking 'round for you _

_ Mmm hmm _

_ You, you give me hope right _

_ Reason desire livin' this life _

_ Only now for you _

_ Oh, for you _

 

_ When you by side everything's alright _

_ I'm crazy, I'm crazy for you _

 

_ Oh, here I go down that road _

_ Again and again the fool rushin' in _

_ But I can't help when I feel some kind of way _

_ Do you feel the same? 'Cause _

_ And I fall, I fall for you _

_ You caught me at my weakest _

_ I fall, I fall for you _

_ You caught me at my weakest _

_ I fall for you _

Alec pulled Magnus close and together they slow danced in the middle of the stage for a seconds before Alec's guitar tech handed him is electric guitar. He walked magnus back to his seat then sent back to his mic to rock out with his band. Magnus loved watching his boyfriend shred on the guitar. The way his fingers move made Magnus have naughty thoughts. Lord be needed to get laid, it's been too damn long  he couldn't go another day. 

_ Love you gonna get hold on me _

_ Tell me what you gonna do to me _

_ Now you've gone and got your hands on me _

_ Tell me what you gonna do _

 

_ And here I go down that road _

_ Again and again the fool rushin' in _

_ But I can't help when I feel some kind of way _

_ Do you feel the same? _

 

_ 'Cause I fall, I fall for you _

_ You caught me at my weakest _

_ Yeah, I fall, I fall for you _

_ You caught me at my weakest _

_ And I fall for you _

 

“I love you Magnus Bane always and forever.” Magnus jumped in Alec's arms kissing him breathless forgetting they were in front of thousands of people filming this beautiful moment. “I love you too baby now hurry up and finish this show so I can show you just how much I love you. We have an early flight to catch in the morning but what I have planned for you is going to take the whole night. Thankfully Luke booked us a private jet, we can sleep later.” 

“Can't wait, now go end your live stream. Oh and can you walk check on Shadow and Dusk? I'm sure your phone needs to charge, the last I saw the battery it was on twenty percent. Go so I can finish the show. I love you baby.” Alec kissed Magnus once more before placing him back on the ground  watching him take his phone back for Luke  waving goodbye to the crowd then walking off stage. 

“Well guys thanks for watching my live stream! My phone is on ten percent and needs to charge. I will get Alec to join me for another one sometime before Christmas. I'm sure Nala would love to answer some questions for you all. I love you guys, I'll be back in Toronto in the morning! See ya! Goodnight everyone!” 

Magnus plugged his charger in the outlet in Alec's dressing room then headed to the tour bus to check on the puppies. They happily barked seeing Magnus, giving him lots of puppy kisses. Oh how he missed his Rosy, and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. He took them out to use the bathroom and play for a bit before they ate dinner. He wanted the puppies to be in the room with him when Alec finished the last show of this leg of the tour. 

Another hour went by and Magnus was on one of the couches asleep with Dusk and Shadow sleeping on his chest. Alec cooed at his babies, pulling out his phone to take a few pictures of his boys. His girls were home, just waiting for their arrival. 

@AlecDuskNShadows: My boys fell asleep waiting for me to finish the show. They are so cute! How cute is my hubby @MagnificentBane I love you baby. Nala and Rosy daddy will see you soon! Last show of this leg of the tour. See you in three months Australia and Asia! 

Alec peppered kisses on Magnus’ face to wake him. Shadow and Dusk woke first barking happily seeing their dad. Alec took his boys in arms kissing the on their tiny heads. Magnus stirred hearing Alec's laugh and the puppies barks. He smiled seeing the big grin on his man's face, Alec caught Magnus’ eye and his grin grew wider. He launched himself at his boyfriend, body still covered in sweat and puppy drool. Magnus groaned not long being covered in sweat and drool. 

“Eh, you need a shower like now. You smell horrible. Get off stink monster!” Magnus exclaimed. Alec ignoring his boyfriend rubbing sweat on his face and neck. Magnus was not amused on bit  alec didn't care he wanted him to shape with him. “Well now you have to take a shower as well, so let's go babes. You're starting to smell like sweat and cologne.” Magnus glared at Alec grabbing a towel to smack his ass with. Alec knew that look and took off towards the bathroom with magnus and the pups on his heels. 

“I'm going to kick your ass ALEXANDER GIDEON!!!!” Alec laughed as he ran passed Jace and Clary. “NOOOOO, YOU CAN FUCK MY ASS THOUGH!” 

“Bro! Too much information!” Simon shouter while Maia and the crew burst out laughing ag the two chase each other around like little kids. 

“Don't be jealous shannon! It's not like you and Maia don't have sex in the shower! Now excuse me while I go find my annoying boyfriend. He rubbed his sweat on my face and neck! What an asshole!” Luke couldn't hold his laughter in hearing about Alec smearing his sweat on him. Those two will.be the death of him one day. 

“YOU TWO NEED HELP!!!” Jace shouted. Alec ran passer him with whipped cream smearing it all over Jace's face. “Where the fuck did you even get this shit from? You know what  its finest matter. You're going down Alliecat!” 

“Catch me if you can jacey!!” At the moment everyone joined into the water and whipped cream fight. The puppies sure loved eating the whipped cream. 


	14. Chp14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away, life has an unexpected twist. I will upload when I can....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated… 
> 
> Thanks for reading...

“Thanks for all the help you've been amazing. I can't wait to get home and start making videos.” Alec says to the best buy worker that helped him pick out vlogging cameras he needed, along with a brand new macbook pro for him and a few tablets for his baby girl and little brother for Christmas. It was currently 8:35 in the morning and Alec was out shopping, when they only just landed not long ago. Magnus had to be back on set to shoot the scenes he missed yesterday. They took separate cars leaving the airport. Jace and Clary, Simon and Maia flew home (New York) to have some alone time and spend time with their families, aside from Jace. Of course his family stays in Canada now, but he was making his way there a week before Christmas. 

The band had a discussion about starting a vlogging channel for the fans and to let off some steam. Alec was the only one who thought it was a great idea, hence why he was at Best Buy buying laptops, cameras, memory cards, etecrea…. He had no problem filming his life. Plus him and Magnus were in on it together. Taking turns filming everyday and posting everyday. They are both clowns and so are their friends so why not get everything on camera? 

Today was Alec's day, and tomorrow will be Magnus’. Getting in the car, Alec turned his brand new camera, that only had 20% battery power. Thank goodness he bought extra batteries and a charging station. “Good Morning DuskNShadow and Bane family. Today is the first day of our channel. Magnus and I have decided to make collab channel together just to have you guys an insight of our daily lives. I know some of you are wondering where Magnus is… Well he's currently working, not to worry you will see him later. Now however you are stuck with boring old me. *smiles slyly* I am on my way to see my princess whom I promised to be there for when she wakes up. She's been in a funk lately with me being on the road, but good news, starting January she's going to be with me for six months until I have ro go back on tour. Tour is no peace for a child. Shadow and Dusk are getting bigger and needs more space to run around instead of being cramped up on a bus all day. That's how they get into stuff. Not that they will because they are trained not to, but still. I will explain more later, this battery is dying. But I promise to capture Nala's reaction when she wakes up to see me.” Alec says smiling wider than the kool aid man.

Before ending the video, he gave them (fans)  a back story on how he adopted Nala and his whole experience with being a parent. Five minutes later he turned the camera off as they pulled up to the studio. He needed to get his phone and camera batteries charged. Plus he needed to walked Shadow and Dusk, they needed to do their business before heading into his mother's trailer. Couldn't have the pups peeing or shitting on the floor. Maryse would kill him dead. 

As Alec exited the car, he heard his boyfriend shouting at someone using British slang; which he only uses when he's really peeved or hanging out with his friends. But Magnus wasn't joking at all, no he was full on snapping. He was shocked and clearly others were as well  because they stood staring at him with slacked jaws. Never have they heard Magnus go off or raise his voice at anyone. Seeing Alec, Melissa grabbed his arm practically dragging him towards his pissed off boyfriend. No one could calm him down. Alec didn't think he could either, his love hasn't been this mad at something since his mom spilled bleach his Gucci bag ruining it completely. 

_ “Mum! How could you ruin my Gucci bag?! Do you know how much this cost? It cost my entire paycheck! Now it's ruined! There is no sending it off to be fixed! Seriously mum!” Magnus shouted at his mother forgetting his place, which melissa fixed quickly by slapping him the in back of the head.  _

_ “You shouldn't have left it on the kitchen counter around cleaning products you nutter! You know better than that to leave any dark clothing or items on the counter by the sink so in reality it's YOUR FAULT! and you watch the fucking tone of yours Magnus Wyatt or so help me the next you will have will be at Macdonald's  And stop buying shit you don't need! What did you need a three thousand dollar bag for anyway? Huh explain that?”  _

_ Magnus was fuming, tone be damned. “THE SAME REASON YOU NEEDED THE FUCKING THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS BOOTS TO MATCH YOUR BAG! YOU TWIT!” Melissa chased him around with a wooden back scratcher beating his ass with it. The two didn't speak for two weeks, until alec snapped Magnus out of it and made him apologize to his mother.  _

Which is probably why Melissa dragged Alec in Magnus' direction and practically pushed him towards his boyfriend. 

“How could you be so fucking careless? How can you accidentally throw away an entire bag of jewelry?! Not to mention the necklace my baby gave me, Nala's jewelry set that matches the engagement ring I was plan on giving my boyfriend! That cost more than your life savings!! And my father's watch!!” Alec gasped hearing Magnus was planning on proposing to him. It made his heart stutter with happiness and excitement. The assistant looked horrified hearing this. He was close to crying apologizing profoundly. It didn't look sincere though. Magnus wasn't letting up, if anything he was enraged at the fake apology and crocodile tears. 

“Stop fake apologizing and Find it!!! You weren't supposed to come in my trailer in the first place let alone go through my things! Find it now!!” Magnus shouted then stomped off without acknowledging anyone around him. He was so furious he didn't even see his boyfriend standing there with an shocked expression. Alec watched Magnus take his phone from his back pocket, clicked on the screen a few times before placing the phone on his ear. In two seconds, Alec's phone rang out. Looking down he saw Magnus with the pups and Nala picture popped up. Shaking out of his shocked liked state, he answered and immediately wanted to kill that assistant as he boyfriend cried in his ear. 

Maryse seen Alec's expression and knew it was bad. She marched up to the assistant and snapped, she called security to have his things searched because nowhere in his contract does it say ‘go through the actors trailer and search through their belongings’ and a whole bag of jewelry doesn't just disappear or is accidentally thrown away. No ma'am, no ham, no turkey. Baby back bullshit! Word got around on set, and everyone came to see if Magnus was alright. Alec ignored his best friend, making his way to Magnus trailer instead. But quickly handing the dog leashes to Cami, she said nothing just took her nephews (she calls them) to walk around to use the bathroom and run around.

“Baby, come here.” Alec says entering the trailer. Magnus rushed into Alec's arms, crying on his shirt, not giving a damn about the makeup, Alec held his lover closer, letting him get it all out. He placed his bags on the table so he could hold magnus closer. “I'm so sorry about your hoodie baby. I didn't mean to ruin it.” Magnus says sniffling. Alec rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face. 

“Mags, I don't care about you getting makeup on my hoodie. I can wash it later. Tell me what happened and why you're so upset.” Sighing Magnus took a deep breathe and explained what happened that morning. Apparently this assistant has been going through actors trailers “cleaning” when it's not in his job description. He went through Magnus's backpack where he keeps his jewelry bag, electronics, and important items in so they wouldn't get lost or stolen. 

“I saw that my bag was open and I went to ask him about it. He made up a stupid story about him accidentally throwing it in the trash. I was so angry I didn't stop and think that he was lying because I was freaking out about my dad's watch, the necklace you got me that means the world to me and…. the engagement ring I bought for you and the matching ring, necklace and earrings to match for Nala. And before you say anything, it's not too early to propose! I know you're the one for me. Always have, always will be. Plus I love Nala, I couldn't live without the two of you. I know our lives are complicated right now, and we don't have to get married now. We can wait until our lives are settled if you want. I'm in no hurry, I'm in love with you and will for the rest of my life. So Alexander Lightwood will you marry me someday?”

Alec surged forward, kissing Magnus breathlessly, not wanting to stop kissing those beautiful sweet pink lips. He couldn't believe this was happening! Him being engaged to his first love and not rushing into marriage, it's a dream come true. So the ring is more like a promise ring, but it's totally worth the wait. Alec smiled brightly at Magnus and nodded yes. The two giggled into each other mouths as their lips met in another passionate kiss. They spent another hour in Magnus’ trailer talking about any and everything, Alec trying his best to keep Magnus’ mind calm and collective. By that time his phone and camera was charged. Alec made a promise to be there when Nala first wake up and he plans on keeping that promise, so he dragged Magnus up and out of the trailer, the two of them goofing around on camera like always. Honestly and truly they were complete idiots in love. The perfect couple.

“Okay guys, we are currently walking into mom's trailer to surprise my baby girl, as I explained to you guys earlier, Nala has been cranky because she wanted me home and I promised her I would be here when she woke up so let's see if she awake shall we?” Magnus took the camera from Alec so he could walk into the room and get the full father-daughter reunion on camera.  As if she sensed him, Nala woke up, looking groggy, yawning (so adorable) and rubbing her eyes. When she saw Alec, it was the cutest thing in the world  it made Magnus shed a few more tears. “Allie! Dada!!” Nala called Alec, still getting used to calling him daddy now. “Aww hi princess! Good morning, you look so cute! Give me kisses and hugs please, I need them.” The two peppered kisses over each others faces, hugging closely and giggling. When Nala saw Magnus, she made gabby hands at him as well. “Maggy!” Magnus chuckled at the nickname walking over with the camera and pressed a few kisses to his adopted daughters face. “I miss'you” She whispered between the two of them, making both men coo at her adorableness. Together they got Nala dressed before Magnus was needed back ok set. As they were preparing breakfast for four of them (Max included) Luke walked in with the rest of the gang (Maryse, Melissa, Camille, Victor) with complacency written on their faces. 

“We found it!” Maryse fists pumps the air, making everyone laugh and Magnus practically crying in her arms. Relief settled over him as she handed him his jewelry bag with all contents inside. He quickly took out the engagement and jewelry box, walking over to his mini family and getting down on one knee. “Alexander and Nala would you do me the honor of becoming my family for all of eternity?” Magnus asks whilst opening the two boxes. Alec's ring was gold with diamonds and an hint of blue in the inside that made the ring pop. It was so beautiful, Alec couldn't wait to place it on his finger. Nala had heart shaped everything with a blue heart and diamonds on the side. It was so cute, Nala squealed in delight shouting “yes” before running to her papa and kissing his cheek. Magnus slid her ring on her small chucky finger, then helped put her necklace and earrings on. She said ‘thank you’ to Magnus then ran to show Max who was holding the camera filming the entire engagement. 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjE5pjFr6TeAhXphOAKHUK_BR8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.itshot.com%2Fmens-designer-diamond-ring-145ct-18k-gold&psig=AOvVaw26IUoHu_t4GlbRev46TU1o&ust=1540652240989194) [](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi6t7TksaTeAhXPct8KHZLqBHMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fstore%2Fproduct%2FHeart-Simulated-Topaz-Blue-Crystals-Pendant-Necklace-Stud-Earrings-Ring-Gold-Plated-Small-Jewelry-Sets-for%2F2780234_32792300773.html&psig=AOvVaw0SXSe8Lkho5f02jjxgqJUW&ust=1540652842985188)

 

Magnus then stood, before he could say anything alec pulled him into his arms kissing him breathless once again. Whistles and catcalls could be heard behind them, the two men giggled into each others mouths before magnis pulled back, sliding the ring on alec finger. A perfect fit! Maryse and Melissa gushed over their children being engaged, rushing over to look at the ring, but Camille beat them to it. Screaming at how gorgeous it was and was jealous she didn't get a matching set like Nala's (all in good fun of course, but serious) maryse and Melissa were the same before bursting into tears. So dramatic. Alec took the camera from Max to film an outro for the video. 

“Well guys, this concludes the first vlog of the channel, be sure to turn in tomorrow where you will have Magnus for the entire day! Love you all, Malec family out!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on chapter?


	15. Chap 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for being absent. My family has been going through a lot and its been stressful, plus I work 17 hours shifts and don't have a lot of time to write, but I'm hoping to start back some time this week. This chapter was going to be Chp 15/16 but I decided to just put it together. I do hope you for give me for the horrible grammar and multiple mistakes and run on sentences. I'm not the best writer but I do try my best. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and I pray everyone had a wonderful Christmas!!!
> 
> Songs...  
> Neiva jagged edge- don't mess with my man   
> Chris brown Back to sleep -Travis garland cover   
> This Christmas Chris Brown version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Ragnor, Will, Jem, Tessa, Catarina in this story. 
> 
> Will and Jem are in a relationship and so are Tessa and Catarina. Don't like it, oh well get used to it. I don't know if I'm going to keep them as repeat characters or not. Maybe just Ragnor. But let me know what you think!! Pease and thank you!!
> 
> Camille/Ragnor  
> Clary/Jace  
> Simon/Maia  
> Maryse/Luke  
> Melissa Bane/Victor Aldertree

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiKpbfRg7_fAhXikOAKHWzECeMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fmax_maks_art%2Fstatus%2F944590512027328513&psig=AOvVaw3CnUgCLnYIGt3NzHRUFgqT&ust=1545966348094924)

 

 

_ It was hard to find a man that was down for me _

_So I'm tellin everybody let him be_ _Cause he's mine _and I can't take no bitches tryna take my baby_ _

__So I thought I had to let you know_ _

__Find someone that you can call your own_ _

__Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone_ _

__And if I touch you I'll be wrong_ _

_ _ If you mess with my man, _ _

__I'ma be the one to break it to ya_ _Got my girls, got my man,_ _

__so find your own and leave mine alone_ _

_ _ Don't mess with my man,  _ _

__I'ma be the one to break it to ya_ _Here's a little advice for you,_ _

_ _ find your own man @MagnificentMagnusBane is mine and mine alone! _ _

**-@AlecDuskNShadows**

* * *

 

Magnus was grinning like an idiot watching his fiancé's Instagram video over and over again. It was so adorable, watching him tell the world that Magnus was his and his alone. So cute! Ugh! If they were together Magnus would one hundred percent kiss his baby all over his face. While replaying the video, magnus was oblivious to his best friends watching him grin like a mad idiot. 

“So my friend are you going to explain that ring on your finger or are your going to keep us in the dark for our entire trip?” Ragnor asked with Catarina and Will, Jem and Tessa. They were visiting Magnus for Christmas and New Years. Alec flew them out. It's one of Magnus’ gifts from his fiancé. It still boggles his mind that he is engaged to his first and only love. 

Just thinking about Alec brought a beautiful red tinted to his cheeks and made his heart flutter. That man was his whole world. And let's not forget their princess Nala. Who has taken both of their hearts and never giving them back. Their small family is beautiful, both Magnus and Alec couldn't wait to make it official. 

Sighing in happiness, Magnus rubbed the ring on his finger with his thumb. Something he's developed the past week. Nerve condition much? Get it together Bane. 

“Well if you should know my darling cabbage-” Ragnor rolled his eyes at the nickname, “My Alexander brought me an engagement ring to match his yesterday. I proposed to him a two weeks ago and he felt that I needed a ring to match. He's so cute and sweet. I seriously can't wait for you all to meet him and our family.” Magnus says leaving out the bit about giving them all jobs so they would be able to afford living in New York. His friends have been going through a lot and needed a fresh start so, of course Alec being the most understanding man in the galaxy, came up with a plan to fix all of their situations. Hell Magnus himself doesn't even know what the jobs are, which is shocking to say the least. 

Magnus has been feeling homesick lately and Alec and Melissa planned out everything leaving Magnus completely in the dark. They felt as if Magnus would benefit with his best friends being in the same city as him, of course they wouldn't see each other that much because Magnus is going to be in Los Angeles and numerous countries filming his up and coming movies. 

Not only does he have to film **Star Trek** sequels, he's also starring in the newest movie **‘Mortal** **Engines’** **‘Escape plan 3’** and a few TV shows. He's going to be extremely busy after New Year's flying back and forth, but it's worth it and Magnus is blessed and thankful for each and every job opportunity that comes his way, whether it's big or small. Alec though, will be in the studio working on the show and a few other movies as well, while writing the bands album for the next year or his personal Ep that he's been talking about releasing for his fans. So the couple was going to be extremely busy working while taking care of their daughter. Who just got her passports in the mail that morning. Family trips anyone?

The girls squealed excitedly pestering Magnus to fill in the details, but instead of telling them, he pulled up Alec's very first YouTube video that had over four billion views on it, in the matter of days. That was crazy, but beautiful to see billions support his fiancé and his YouTube journey. By the time his friends finished the video, they were pulling up to his and Alec's (Camille's also) apartment building in Brooklyn, New York. The group gasped looking at the luxury apartment building. What Magnus’ friends didn't know - was that Alec owned the building along with six more in the city and four were currently under construction. For Alec's fans and a youth center for the kids and a hotel for the homeless. Everything was still in the works but everything was turning out beautifully. 

“Oh I so can't wait to meet this fiancé of yours! Please don't judge me if I fangirl like mad. I've been a fan of Dusk N Shadows forever and I'm still upset with you for not telling me Magnus!” Tessa angrily shouts, swatting Magnus on the shoulder. 

“Ow! Hey in my defense I couldn't tell anyone! Why do you think we broke up for in the first place?” Magnus says huffing angrily as he opened the car door leaving his friends to rush after him apologizing for upsetting him in the first place. They were only teasing but the topic of conversation is still a sore point for Magnus. He forgave them, bit was going to make them pay for teasing him. Assholes. 

The doorbell man greeted Magnus with a smile whilst magnus introduced his friends to the staff so they would know they were staying for the next few weeks. “Oh my gosh, the staff is so sweet and friendly. I wouldn't mind staying in a place like this. Only one could dream.” Sighed Catarina. The other nodded along with her. Together the group made it to Magnus’ apartment to drop off their bags before heading out to meet the man that stole their best friend's heart. 

Upon opening the door, the group let out gasps as the looked around Magnus’ place. Shaking his head, Magnus walked into his kitchen to pull out a few bottles of cran-apple juice for him and his friends. They gushed about everything, which through Magnus off because they've seen his furniture before. Nothing was really different, just the address. Well okay, the loft was freaking awesome! Way better than his apartment in London. 

“Guys as much as I would like to sit here and watch you go nuts for every little detail, we do have other people to see and I made a promise to my daughter that i wouldn't miss her nap time dance, so could we please?” 

“Awww, that is so sweet of you to take on that roll of being a stepfather. Most men wouldn't even think about it. I'm proud of you brother. You are a great man. Don't let anyone tell you different.” Will said hugging his best friend then ruffling his hair. Which annoyed magnus so much. If he wasn't worried about his precious floor Will would've drown in juice. The other laughed at magnus for falling for Will's tactics. Forever the clown of the group. 

Magnus tired fixing his hair in the elevator glass, but it was not use. He would have to wash the gel out and redo it again. Ugh! Freaking Will asshole Herondale! 

Music was the first thing the group could hear as they existed the elevator. Then laughter. Apparently Alec had company and they were having a ball. Taking his keys out, Magnus unlocked the door and was greeted by Nala who came running full speed into his legs, looking at him with her beautiful chocolate colored eyes and smiling wide with her  pearly white baby teeth. Hair flopping all over the place. Clearing her and daddy were having a lie in this morning and afternoon. Magnus bent down to kiss her on the forehead and a keep hug. 

Speaking of daddy, him and Camille were in front of the projector screen dancing to the new ‘Just Dance’ game that just came out, having a ball. “Nala! You're losing! You better come finishing playing before you lose all of your cookies!!” Nala squealed running back to the game, trying her best to following along. It was the cutest sight Magnus has ever seen! He took out his phone to record them. 

Camille pushed Alec so he would lose, but failed and fell with him on the couch. The two friends burst out laughing oblivious to the audience they had. Magnus changed that. “Well that was the cutest sight to come home to, don't you think guys?” Magnus asked his friends, who nodded stunned into silence seeing Alec Lightwood and Camille Belcourt in person. Magnus rolled his eyes at his friends. Now all of a sudden they wanted to be shy? What type of shit was that?! 

Ragnor on the other hand rushed to Camille, taking her in his arms and kissing the life out of her. Nala and Alec made the same disgusted face and sound that made the other busted out laughing and coo at them. Shaking his head, Alec's grin was huge as he looked at his beautiful fiancé standing there looking like sex on legs. The girls in the group swooned at Alec's adorableness. Alec picked up Nala and walked towards the group to introduced himself along with his daughter and their puppies. 

Magnus reached out to greet his lover with a passionate kiss leaving Alec breathless. “Me next papa!” Nala squealed loudly earning a few chuckles from her fathers’. Magnus obliged kissing his daughter on the cheek sweetly before Alec joined him on Nala's other cheek to blow raspberries. She squealed excitedly wrapping her small arms around their necks. “That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Oh can I hug her please?” Asked Catarina. 

Alec smiled and nodded, Nala was friendly so she didn't mind. “Hi miss, I'm Nala who are you?” Catarina couldn't help but year up. Oh this child was the sweetest and spoke perfect English!! “My Magnus is Catarina, but you can call me Cat. I'm one of Magnus’ best friends.” Nala nodded vigorously as if she understood what a best friend was. “Like Cami!” She squealed. Alec nodded yes. 

“Good job sweet pea, just like Cami! Let's say hello to everyone else before you eat lunch and take a nap yes?” Alec says leaving no room for arguments. They greeted the rest of Magnus’ friends before sitting at the table eating pizza. “Camille! Stop sucking your boyfriends face and join us for lunch or you can get out and never come back!” Alec shouted earning a few laughs from the group. Camille hadn't shown up, so Alec went to grab her keys from her bag, Camille heard the jingle and quickly removed herself from Ragnor who whined about the lost of her lips. Alec didn't give two fucks about none of that. 

“Sheesh okay okay! No need to get sassy!” Alec ignored her and walked up to Ragnor to greet him properly. “I'm sorry for ruining the mood, but this is not a time or a place for the two of you to make out in the presence of my daughter. Some things she just doesn't need to see, Ever. You two are more than welcome to join us for lunch or you both can go to Camille's apartment and do whatever you want. I won't hold it against you, bit I know Magnus will since the season i flew you out here was to spend time with him, not just Camille. You two will have all the time in the world to see each other, bit please don't ruin my baby's day, he's been homesick and wanting to go home for the past week to see you all but he couldn't and that would be fair of you to neglect him because your girlfriend is here. He doesn't do that to you, nor do I do that to you Camille.” Alec shot his best friend a look that knowing that he's right. He couldn't count how many times Camille cockblock him and Magnus. It's legit all the time. Even when they aren't doing anything  she just pops up because she's bored and want to be an annoying little sister. “Don't get me wrong I am happy for you both, all I'm asking is that you spend time with him now before we fly to California to work. We only have so many days with you all. Please just make the best of it because I have a feeling you'll are going to be busy. It's lovely to meet you Ragnor Fell.” Alec walked away giving the two the option to either stay or leave. 

“Damnit! I hate it when he's right.” Ragnor nods agreeing with his girlfriend. “We can spend time together after everything is settled down, let's join them for lunch then we can escape somewhere.” Camille suggests causing Ragnor to laugh as he was being pulled into the dining room to eat with their friends. 

Once lunch was over, both Magnus and Alec put Nala to down for her nap then joined their friends in Alec's living room. The group was looking at the many awards, plaques, guitars Alec has displayed throughout his loft. “Hey guys I have a few gifts to hand out. So please gather around and join us on the couch.” Alec stands handing everyone except for Camille and Magnus a thick vanilla envelope. Everyone was confused as to what was going on, but Alec told them to just open it. 

Will and Jem opened theirs first looking confused and clueless when a pair of keys and contracts. The first contract was to their new fully furnished loft one floor down from Magnus with their names on the lease, just waiting for their signature. The other contract was for assistant positions with Maryse Lightwood on set of  **“Nico”** and her other shows she produces  **“12 monkeys”** , and  **“Vampire Diaries”** she's been searching for new assistants every since the incident with Magnus and the last assistant who shall not be named. 

Jem looked at Alec with tear filled eyes, “Are you serious?! Please tell me this isn't a prank because I wouldn't know how to handle that.” Alec kindly smiled and nodded saying it was real. Both Will and Jem launched themselves at Alec thanking him for their apartment and jobs. Magnus has never seen those two ball their eyes out before, it scared him some. He took their papers reading them before placing one hand over his mouth to hide his ugly cry that was sure to break out. Seeing this Alec unlatched himself from the two men that were currently crushing him and walked to his fiancé, taking him into his arms. 

“Alexander, I can't believe you did this! You are so an angel sent from God seriously! Thank you so much for doing this for my family and giving them a fresh start. There's no way I could repay you, but thank you so much!” Magnus cried hard ruining his make up. Before Alec could reply Catarina and Tessa were screaming at the top of the lungs reading their contracts. They both were going to be nurses for Alec's clinic he was opening between the Recreational center and homeless shelter. A dream the girls wanted for long, but before it happens they were going to work for Alec's Nonna's (grandmother) hospital getting trained/payed to save up enough go be able to afford to pay rent on their own. They will also share a loft together on the third floor. They dog piled Alec on the floor pulling Magnus with them. Not the most comfortable position, but the ladies didn't care. Alec had two different colors lipstick on his face, by the time Catarina and Tessa were done with him. Alec reenacted Ronald Weasley's “Mercy” from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire making Magnus laughed so hard he nearly peed himself.

Jem and Will helped them up from the floor, whilst Camille handed Alec makeup remover wipes. Magnus helped his fiancé clean his face while the other watched Ragnor open his gift. He too had contracts and a set of keys, but not to his own loft bit to his girlfriends. Camille gasped seeing Ragnor's address. She looked at her best friend with wide tear filled eyes, Alec smiled opening his arms for her. They've talked about having Ragnor move in with her because Camille knew she found the man of her dreams and wanted to have a serious committed relationship with Ragnor. Even if they've only dated for a few months, both him and Camille knew they were in it for the long run. 

Ragnor had a job onset of Nico as well as one of their stylists since he was into fashion like the lot of them. He thanked Alec for everything before kissing his girlfriend. “Also guys, you will live rent free for an entire year, so you will work your asses off to save up because come they following year, you have to pay rent. I have to pay bills too y'know. But for now, you all can go look at your new places before we hit the road. Were spending Christmas In Canada. The van will be here in another hour so freshen up for the trip, it's going to be a long drive.” Magnus took his fiancé in his arms, leading him to Alec's bedroom for the quickest love making ever. 

* * *

 

_Ohhh, uhhh, yeahhh, listen I know it's late, I know it's late And, baby, I can't focus, focus_

_ Uhhh I just flew in town today I'm hoping that you notice. Did you notice? _

_I just posted my landing, oh Hoping that the same old understanding stands _

 

_ I know you got work pretty early, I'll be around 'bout 3:30 _

_ Usually you're done by one, so, baby, when I wake you up, up, up _

_ Just let me ride, fuck you back to sleep, boy _

_ Don't say a word, no (no), boy don't you talk _

_ J _ust hold on tight to me, boy_ _

__Fuck you back to sleep, boy, rock you back_ _

 

 

__Now where you at? Just dropped my bags_ _

__I'm coming through to meet ya, baby to meet ya, oh_ _

_ _ I know you're probably half asleep but you know  _ _

__how much I need ya (need ya, baby)_ _

__come on' gimme that spare key, oh_ _

__Baby if you keep the door unlocked, be ready, oh_ _

 

__I know you got work pretty early, I'll be around by 3:30_ _

__Oh, usually you're done by one, so, baby, when I wake you up, up, up_ _

_ _ Just let me ride, I'mma fuck you back to sleep, baby boy  _ _

_ _Don't say a word, no (no), boy don't you talk_ _

__Baby, just hold on tight to me, boy_ _

__Fuck you back to sleep, boy, rock you back_ _

 

_ _ Ain't sorry that I woke ya, I ain't sorry 'bout ya job _ _

_ _Call sick in the morning so I can get a little bit more of your love_ _

__I know you want me, how you feel me 'cause you never disagree_ _

__So when you wake from your sleep, ohh_ _

 

__Just let me ride, fuck you back to sleep, baby_ _

__Don't say a word, no (no), boy don't you talk_ _

__Want you to hold on tight to me, baby_ _

__Fuck you back to sleep, boy, and rock you back_ _

_ _ Ain't sorry that I woke ya, I ain't sorry 'bout ya job, _ _

_ _Fuck you back to sleep, boy_ _

__Call sick in the morning so I can get a little bit more of your love_ _

__Ain't sorry that I woke ya, I ain't sorry 'bout ya job,_ _Fuck you back to sleep, boy_ _Call sick in the morning so I can get a little bit more of your love…_ _

**Cover by:** **_@AlecDuskNShadows_**

* * *

 

Speechless… 

Everyone was fucking speechless after watching Alec's cover of Chris Brown's  **Sex You Back To Sleep** . Not only did he change the song entirely, but he made it his own. Dusk N Shadows is a rock band, but damn if Alec was a solo artist, he would be killing it in Pop and R &B genre. Not to mention the video was beautiful, having videos of him and Magnus lying in bed kissing and probably completely naked under white sheets in Alec's bed room. Plus he changed the beat of the song!! What?!?!?! 

Though the video of Alec in some where house was shot elsewhere. Alec made it like an actually music video following the lyrics. It left the family speechless. Jace was the first one to sober up, picking up his phone calling his brother to gush about the video. Apparently Alec shot some videos of his boyfriend while Magnus was at work on the set of  **_Nico_ ** . Jace was certain Magnus hadn't seen it or they would've heard from him screaming about it. 

“Jace, they're on the way here. I'm sure you can wait until they get here.” Like reasoned with his soon tone son in law/ friend. Jace shook his head, shooing Luke away. He needed to get to the bottom of this right now. Who the hell gave his brother the permission to grow up and act like he's grown? No one, that's who! They heard the front door open at the same time Alec's ringtone of Idfwu by Big Sean, the family burst out laughing at Jace's face. How dare his brother set that tone for him?! So not fair!

Alec was holding a sleeping Nala in his arms while juggling to silence his phone in his front pocket, so it wouldn't wake her. Oh, this moutherfuckers has the nerve to ignore his call! In front of HIM! Alec waved at everyone quietly, before taking his daughter to his bedroom on the first level. Maryse owned one of the luxurious estates in all of Ontario, Canada. Each of her children had their own bedroom designed how they liked, [except Izzy of course) since her children are on the road all year round, Maryse wanted to make their home visits comfortable and distressed. Alec's bedroom had a huge king size bed, with navy blue and a dark purple for the bed spread. The furniture was dark wood with a glossy finish. The couches were gray and oversized with purple and navy throw pillows and blankets. Alec also had a few guitars and keyboards around his room with a mac computer with tons of speakers around it. For recording purposes of course. His closet held many clothing, but not a lot, just most of his things he buys on the road. If it couldn't fit into his suitcases, then he sends them to his mother's house or his father's depending on where he was going on tour break. 

Magnus quickly introduced his friends to everyone, they were internally freaking out because they never met anyone famous before beside Magnus, but that doesn't count because they grew up with him. Dusk N Shadows is one I'd the biggest bands in the States and overseas and they were meeting all members! Not to mention actors and producers. Maryse took the group to put their things away and showed them where they were going to be staying for the next few days. Will and Jem got to meet they new boss on their way to their bedrooms and gave them the rundown of what they would be doing, work wise. Tessa and Catarina asked if the band could sing a few songs for them. To be honest the girls just wanted to melt all over the floor in a puddle of goo. Someone help them please. 

Once everyone settled in and joined the family back in the gigantic family room. Everyone was there except for Alec, who was taking longer than usual. “Magnus where's Alec? I gotta bone to pick with him.” Jace said in a serious tone. Magnus, of course was confused on the matter and told him that Alec was changing his clothes and had was checking emails from his construction workers. 

“Mhmm, okay, I'll wait a few more minutes,” pouted Jace. “Have you seen Alec's new cover?”

“No we haven't play it!” Shouted Camille who was still wrapped in Ragnor's arms since their first meeting. Magnus smiled at his best friends, they were cute. Plus couldn't blame Camille for joy wanting to part with her long distance boyfriend because he's constantly wrapped in Alec's arms  making up for lost time. “I'm telling you now Cami, you aren't ready for this! Trust me!” Clary says starting the video over. That was the time Uncle Max, Nonna and Pawpaw joined them in the family room to watch Alec's video. 

“Holy shit, my man looks delicious.” Muttered Magnus earning a smack upside the head by Nonna for his language. He muttered an apology whilst rubbing his sore head. Who could blame him though? Alec was wearing black joggers with zippers all over them, tan converses, medium double gray/white shirt with a slight white looking  denim jacket with a black beanie, and a five day old beard looking fucking sexy as fuck! Who gave him the right to look so damn good! Jesus! Magnus was practically drooling watching the video. He caught himself wiping his mouth a few times.

The other gasped seeing Alec and Magnus practically having sex with sweat on the bare skin and smug looks on each of their faces knowing they completely wreck one another. (Of course what they didn't know was that Alec filmed that part when they actually hot done making love so it was genuine and real now faking that). It was sexy as fuck! Magnus thought he was watching him and Alec's porno. That's hot it was. Seeing Alec in white sheets leaving nothing to the imagination. You could clearly see what Alec was working with. 9 inches and Magnus took the whole thick delicious- nope stop it before his family sees what he's working with on person. Not a good idea. 

Alec walked out in the room when the video finished and Jace was on him instantly. Alec blinked a few times because it felt like he just got whiplash how he fast he jerk away from is brother. 

“Jace any particular reason you're in my personal space?” Alec asked sweetly. Jace rolled his eyes ignoring his question. 

“Is there any reason you decided it was okay to grow up? Who the hell gave you permission to act like an adult?!” Everyone was dying of laughter because Jace was actually serious about his brother frowning up too fast even though Alec was older than him. 

Raising an perfect brow, Alec asked his brother to elaborate. “Oh now you want to play innocent. I'm talking about your new YouTube video! With you and Magnus's porno!” Alec blushed, covering his face with his hands. It was so cute Jace couldn't stay mad I'm at his brother. 

“You weren't supposed to watch it! Damnit, please tell me no one else watched the video?” Maryse pointed at the television and Alec thought he's going to die on the spot of embarrassment. His entire family and friends watched it, well just great! Here comes the teasing. He plopped down beside Magnus, hiding his face in his neck. Chuckling, magnus wrapped his arms around his shy fiancé. 

“Oh I'm not done!” Jace said following his brother towards the couch. “ And who the hell gave you permission to dress badass without us knowing?! Completely changed up your whole style up! I'm so pissed you didn't get me those shoes! I thought we were bros! It doesn't matter I'll take them from your closet when we get back home anyway. And the video was rated M! You need a spanking! Mom get him!” 

Alec raised his head at that, glaring at his brother. “No way in hell are you raiding my closet! You can order your own shoes! K have you all the app, get to ordering! Leave my stuff alone!” Alec protested angrily. “And you and Clary have done worse than I have and everyone knows it!” 

“Hey leave me out of this Allie!” Clary pouts. Alec sent her an apologetic smile and offers her a forgiving hug, which she gladly accepts. 

“Shush Alec! You're grounded! You don't get a say in anything anymore! No one told you it was okay being naked on camera! God you and Magnus makes everyone jealous! Abs galore anyone?” Alec burst out laughing, he had to hide his face in Magnus shoulder because he was practically crying. Jace was being overly dramatic for no reason, honestly him, Magnus and Camille is too much for him. Jace should've gone into acting like them, he was so good at drama. 

“I second that! Oh I'm so stealing that jacket! I think I would look good in it. What do you think Maia?” Maia rolled her eyes are her boyfriend and bandmates. “You guys are ridiculous, leave Allie alone. The video was hot. But I want to know what equipment you used to change the beat, it couldn't have been the sound board you have at your studio, did you get a new one?” She asked Alec, and that was when they lost the band entirely and Uncle Max entirely. Though no one minded, the loved listening to the band geek out over music. They were musicians after all. By the end of the night Alec's cover had over a million views and likes. It was also trending on Twitter, it was a crazy night. Filled with love and laughter. 

Alec was the first to wake the next morning, courtesy of his beautiful daughter. She wanted breakfast, and who was Alec to deny her anything? So instead of making breakfast, Alec hot her dressed and together they went and ordered food for the entire house. Since it's cold and freezing in Canada, Alec dressed his daughter in black skinny jeans, tan Timberland boots that came up to her calf, thick grey sweater, her army green coat with black fur on the inside and in the hood. He brushed her hair back into a ponytail and place a beanie on her head. “Like me Allie, dress like me!” Nala says cutely, it was so sweet. “Of course princess.” Thank goodness Alec brought them all the same outfit, so he had no problem dressing exactly like her, except his Jean's had rips in them. 

Together the two made their way to Alec's Royal Blue Jeep Wrangler (winter edition). He buckled her in the car seat safely, then got inside himself. Warming up the car Alec asked Nala what she wanted for breakfast. 

“Umm, oatmeal wiff strawberries and blueberries. Oh and pancakes too!” Nala squeal licking her lips as if she could taste it now. Alec chuckled typing away on his phone finding the best breakfast spot. He found this place called  **Eggsmart** it wasn't too far and to be honest Alec didn't want Nala out in the cold for so long. He placed the call and ordered five off everything on the menu. The lady was thrown off by that, but promise to have it ready in another hour or so. In the meantime Alec was going to get some donuts from  **Roll On Over Donuts** . Five dozen would suffice. 

The scent coming off the out the boxes made Alec mouth water. So of course he breaks an apple fritter in half for him and Nala. They eat while on the way to pick up the breakfast. Alec tips the workers handsomely and thanks for their services. The workers help Alec get the food inside the care neatly so nothing will spill over. By the time Alec pulls off the entire trunk, back seat and front seats are filled with bags of food. 

“Hello?” Alec answers his phone. 

“Alexander, where are you and Nala?” Magnus asked sounding upset. 

“I know sorry we didn't wake you baby  but it was early and Princess was hungry so we went to get breakfast for everyone. I made sure to take the pups out before leaving though so they wouldn't disturb you. Please don't be angry with us.” 

“Yeah, sorry papa!” Nala chimes in. Which causes both Magnus and Alec to coo. 

“Fine, I will forgive you this time, but no other times. Tell me when you're leaving so I won't have a mini heart attack! Sheesh no one knew where you two disappeared to. Never do that again Alexander I mean it!” 

Sighing Alec agree with his fiancé. “Hey since everyone is up, could you guys come help with the bag, but be careful opening the doors, food is everywhere. I'm pulling up to the house now. I love you baby.” 

“I love you too darling, see you in a bit.” Magnus hangs up Nala says the most adorable thing ever. “I love my papa daddy Allie! He's so cute!” 

“I know he is isn't he?” Alec chuckles putting the car in park. As promised everyone is outside waiting to help with the bags. Magnus is the first to move, he opens Nala's door first, “Hi my baby, I missed you! Give me kisses!” Nala squeals in delight as her Papa kisses all over her face. 

“Hey! What about me!” Alec cutely pouts, magnus rolls his eyes giving his giving his fiancé kisses whilst holding their daughter on his hip. “Come on, let's get you too inside to eat. Oh and I love the outfits! Shame, I couldn't join you guys in looking cute.” It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes. 

“Mags, you know damn well you have the same outfit as us. You were with me when I bought them.  So all you have to do is shower and get dressed dork.” Huffing, Magnus pushed Alec away as he held his baby girl face in his neck blocking the wind from stealing her breath away. “Baby, don't be like that! I love you!” Alec called after them earning a middle finger in the air. Dusk, Shadow, and Rosy were jumping on their daddy's ankles wanting to gets some loving too. Feeling left out and all. 

“Come along my babies, we can play inside the house. Careful Shadow, I don't want you sliding in the street.” The puppies walk along side Alec after getting the rest of the bags out the car. 

Entering the house, everyone were going in on the food. Magnus was in the middle (of course he would be) gathering food for Nala, Alec and himself. Closing the door with his foot, Alec placed the rest of the bags of food on the kitchen island. He then washed his hands to get the pups their breakfast, so they would feel left out. After they were sorted, Alec washed his hands once more before joining his family at the table. 

Both Alec and Magnus helped Nala eat her oatmeal, but for the most part she had it down, not really need much help. The table was filled with laughter and many conversations were going on at the same time. Alec sat back watching his family and new friends faces. Everyone was happy and excited that it was Christmas morning. It was sad not seeing Robert and Isabelle. Isabelle, oh how Alec wished things were different. He wanted his little sister back even after everything she's done to him. Alec couldn't help himself. It was his sister after all. Robert couldn't make it this year, but promised next year would be better. Of course no one was upset or angry with him. Why would they be? The Lightwood's got over it and made amends. Robert moved on and had another family. Good for him. But so did Maryse, and thank God for that. Maryse deserved the world and everyone was happy she found the man of her dreams. 

Not to mention Melissa. Melissa didn't have the same kind of support systems Maryse had. No, it was just her. So when Magnus's father left, she had to make due and it was a struggle for a while, but they got the hang of it. After Magnus decided a dying was his life, Melissa moved heaven and earth to make sure he son got into the best acting schools she could afford and it paid off. Now he was one of the most influential actors of his generation. She's so proud of her son, and now that she has Victor. The weight on her shoulders has been lifted and she can now be free and live her life how she wants whilst managing her son. 

Not wanting to drown in dark thoughts, Alec looked at his fiancé and daughter sharing an oatmeal'ly kiss. It was so beautiful to see Nala really take to Magnus, welcoming him with open arms. Seeing as she never like new people beside her family. Hell she doesn't even like Robert, her own grandfather. Tragic really. Jace found his soul mate with their bestfriend Clary. Max was still single, but to Alec it seem as if he baby brother was in an relationship with both of his friends with how close they were. It was sweet, Alec just hoped and prayed no one would get hurt if they decide to end it. 

Camille. Alec has never seen his best friend so happy before. She's been in his corner every step of the way. He's seen the ugly and brutal relationships Camille's hone through and he chanted every last one of them, but from the looks of it. Ragnor was the man she needed to put a smile on her beautiful Asian features. 

Someone nudged Alec, looking to his left Alec saw his Nonna staring at him with glint in her eyes. He knew what she wanted, so of course he obliged. Clearing his throat, Alec stood then took a sip of his coffee. “Guys help me out will you, you know when to join in.” He says to his band members. It wasn't going to be perfect seeing as they were stuffing their face with food. Alec had to hold back his laughter. Clary and Simon and jelly all over their faces from the donuts they devoured. They made a bigger mess than Nala and she's two! Shaking his head, Alec went to his room to grab his keyboard and camera. He wanted to record this for him and Magnus’ channel. Why not? He set up in the kitchen where everyone was eating, waiting to see what was about to happen. 

Alec's groups of friends looked as if they were ready to faint seeing Alec plugging in his keyboard. They've never seen Dusk N Shadows live before and they were about to have Alec Lightwood bless them with a song! Oh life couldn't get better than this, now could it? They watched Alec set up the camera by placing it above one of the cabinets, so it could capture the whole family. He then hopped down to play a few keys, Alec looked up at his family smiling as he began playing his cover of ‘This Christmas’. 

_Hang all the mistletoe_ _I'm gonna get to know you better_ _This Christmas_ _And as we trim the tree_ _How much fun it's gonna be together_ _This Christmas_ _The fireside is blazing bright, wo-oh-ohhh_ _We're caroling through the night, wo-oh-ohhh_ _This Christmas will be_ _A very special Christmas for me_ _Who-oh-oh-oh-hoho-ho-aoh_

Uncle Max, out of nowhere grabbed one of Alec's electric guitars. What the hell was wrong with this man?’ Alec thought to himself as his watched his uncle play the correct chords. The band started making the beat using their feet, hands, table basically anything they could get their hands on since they didn't have their instruments. No one sung along because it's rare they get to hear Alec's voice alone, he had such an strong, beautiful voice. 

_Presents and cards are here_ _My world is filled with cheer and you_ _This Christmas_ _And as I look around_ _Your eyes outshine the town, they do_ _This Christmas_

Alec looked up to stare at his fiancé and daughter as he sung. This was their very first Christmas as a family, and Alec was going to make it memorable! Luke held Maryse in his arms as they watched their son perform for them like he's done millions of times before. But this time it was special because Alec was finally happy and free of the darkness that surrounded him. Everyone clapped along to the beat with bright smiles on their faces. 

_The fireside is blazing bright_ _And we're caroling through the night_ _And this Christmas will be_ _A very special Christmas for me, woahh_ _Shake a hand, shake a hand now_ _Na-na-na-na-na-nahhh_ _Ooh, the fireside is blazing bright_ _We're caroling through the night_ _And this Christmas will be_ _So special for you and me, yes, it will be, wo-wo-hooo_

After the performance, Magnus walked over to his fiancé and kissed the daylight out of him. Catcalls and whistles were heard from behind them and a little voice shouting “Me next papa!!” Everyone laughed and finished their breakfast before diving into the enormous amounts of presents under the Christmas tree. 

**_Merry Christmas Everyone!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	16. Chp 16 Pre-La

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alessia Cara- Here
> 
> Voltron Defender Scenes...

Dusk N Shadows were invited to this artist album release party in LA; Or thats what the band told Alec, who did not know the artist was or what type of music they wrote, apparently Jace and Simon knew. So they decided to make it a huge group gathering, which made Alec even more uncomfortable. Everyone knew he didn't like being in big groups, so why would they even suggest such a thing? 

_ Oh you know why Alec… _

It's been a few weeks since the band was together. They've been enjoying their three months off, doing nothing. Except for Alec and Jace. The brothers have been working on the show since they landed in Los Angeles three weeks ago. Magnus and Nala, Max and his friends all flew with them, loving being able to roam around freely, and not worry about school since they're homeschooled and were done with school work for the year. Alec was ecstatic having his family with him, thinking they could be together everyday, enjoy sightseeing every once and awhile. 

Boy was that a reach. Him and Magnus barely saw each other. Magnus is gone days at a time, sleeping in his trailer (or hotels) on set due to being exhausted from long shoot hours. Alec being the sweetheart that he was, understood that entirely; Not wanting his fiance driving home sleepy, opted for him to just stay on set and promised to visit the next day. Nala wasn't happy with that arrangement, missing her Papa so much, she threw fits. 

So with an toddler's tantrums and work, Alec rarely got any sleep. It was starting to take a toll on his body and mental health. Not only does he feel off with Magnus being gone so long, he now has to endure this God forsaken party with people who don't care about his well being all because his bandmates wanted to cheer him up about Magnus and Nala being away for two days. To be honest Alec would rather stay home and write music or something instead of being surrounded by people drinking and dancing. Not only were people touching him, but his band mates abandoned him to go and mingle with their friends or whomever. 

This party didn't seem like professional album release party. More like an house party, with important people. Oh God, Alec wanted the ground to swallow him up when a drunken men and women walked up to him, starting conversations that included sex or threesomes. Ugh, he completely tuned them out not wanting to cause a scene for their indecency. Instead walking away, observing everything and everyone. 

On his way to find somewhere quiet, Alec was stopped a few times by people asking him to dance or of he needed a boyfriend. What kind of party was this? It looked like a frat party. People making out in every corner or having sex in bath/bed rooms. You couldn't even get a drink of water if you wanted, with it being crowded to the brim of individuals dancing closely. Body order at its finest. 

_ Gross. _

Finally after while, Alec found peace and quiet on a balcony only for it to be clouded with marijuana. “Oh what the fuck?!?!?!” Alec pulled out his phone sending a text to Magnus about the party and how he's feeling extremely uncomfortable. 

**Magnus: Why would Jace say it's a album release party? He shouldn't lie to you because he wanted you to enjoy yourself, only to ditch you afterwards. Darling, go home.**

**Alec: I don't know baby, I told him I'd rather be home writing music or hanging with Max, but him and his friends went to see a movie. Ugh, they are smoking!! So much of it!**

**Magnus: GET OUT OF THERE NOW!! Damnit! Jace is going to get a few words from me. He knows you can't be around that stuff, it messes with your medicine.**

**Alec: I'm walking to the door now, I can't find the guys anywhere. I'm not speaking to them for a month! This is ridiculous!**

On his way out, Alec saw this guy throwing up whatever he was drinking in his red plastic cup. Another person trying to pass a blunt in Alec's direction. Coughing at the smell Alec quickly made his way out the house, only to stop this guy threatening to beat this kid for no reason. Oh this is ridiculous!! Alec thought to himself. He had to be dreaming because no way did his friends really lead him into a fake album release party only to ditch him to join in the activities. Yeah it had to be a dream. No way in hell. Pinching himself, Alec opened his eyes only to see that it wasn't a dream.

He made it home two hours later, smelling like weed, alcohol and his cologne. He smelled disgusting! Quickly undressing, Alec tossed those clothes into the washing machine to soak overnight wanting the smell out of the clothes completely. He then walked ass naked to his and Magnus’ bedroom to shower. In the shower he came up with a song in his head, that described his night. After thoroughly washing himself (hair too), he made his way into the studio. 

Yes, Alec has a semi setup in his home in Los Angeles. Frequently him and Magnus spoke about moving into a house in New York to be closer to their family - and Magnus close to work. Fans found out where they were staying and bombarded everyone celebrity staying in the apartments. It was getting out of hand, even though Alec was open to his fans about where he was located, he never specifically gave them the name of his building. He missed his walk in closet - really just his shoes. Hopefully Camille won't steal his hoodies whilst he's in LA working. 'She's going to regardless' Alec thought to himself. Shaking his head, Alec focused back on the task at hand.  _ Music.  _

Alec decided to write about his night, he's sure there's a ton of people who felt like him at any type of party. Whether professional or sociable. Just damn uncomfortable. As he wrote the chorus to the song Jace called. After debating if he wanted to answer or not, Alec hit ignore and blocked the rest of the bands number. Why are they so concerned now? They weren't when they decided to ditch him to dance and drink with people and each other. No thank you. The best way to make his feelings known is silence. No one likes being ignored by Alec, especially his family. Sucks for them. Not having anything nice to say, just stay silent. 

After sending Magnus and Nala a goodnight text, Alec recorded the rough draft of the song of him singing acapella playing the guitar, he will finish the beat the next few days. 

I'm sorry if I seem uninterested

Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent

Truly, I ain't got no business here

But since my friends are here

I just came to kick it but really

I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room

With people who don't even care about my well being

I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend

So you can go back, please enjoy your party

I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana

With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear

Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you

So tell my friends that I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this

An anti social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this

And I know you mean only the best and

Your intentions aren't to bother me

But honestly I'd rather be

Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen

To some music with the message (like we usually do)

And we'll discuss our big dreams

How we plan to take over the planet

So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand

That I'll be here

Not there in the kitchen with the girl

Who's always gossiping about her friends

So tell them I'll be here

Right next to the boy who's throwing up 'cause

He can't take what's in his cup no more

Oh God why am I here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator

Some girl's talking 'bout her haters

She ain't got none

How did it ever come to this

I shoulda never come to this

So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done

I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering

And I'm done talking

Awfully sad it had to be that way

So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready

And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low

Yo I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

The next morning Alec arrived at the studio for work, walking straight passed Jace, ignoring him as if he wasn't there. Jace tried to apologize, but Alec didn't want to hear it, because this was the first time his band members were selfish and only thought about themselves, not how Alec would feel being left behind, uncomfortable in a place he knew nothing about. So if Alec wasn't ready to forgive his mates - they'd have to deal with it. 

“Hey son, are you alright?” Robert asked Alec walking into his booth with concern written on his face. Alec nodded, not in a talkative mood. He just wanted to finish working so he could go home to see his family. Robert let it go knowing not to push his son anymore or Alec would push him away again. He didn't want that, not after what happened when with divorce - he lost his children and it killed him, not being able to be there for his son after the devastating blow from Isabelle. Robert promised himself to be a better father/person. Not that he wasn't a bad father, but he wants to have a better relationship with his children. Even Isabelle, who's getting treatment  in rehab.  _ Thank God for that  _ \- she was out of control. 

“Alright guys episode five, scene three.” Robert says through the speakers. Alec took a deep breath getting into his character of Keith. So far, alec was loving playing the role - it brought out his dramatic, sassy, and sarcastic side more. Magnus loved listening to his fiance whenever he visited the studio, he would laugh at the casts banter during the scenes and told Alec he should make a career out of voice overs characters. He was a natural. 

**Hunk: I can't tell if he looks healthy or not.**

**Pidge: I think he's breathing weird.**

**Keith (Alec): Oh come on!**

**Alura: Not yet! A few more ticks.**

**Keith (Alec): How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks?**

 

**Jump…**

 

**Hunk: Yes I think we're winning!**

**Keith (Alec): Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition?**

**Hunk: Yes!**

**Lance (Jace): You guys having a clock party?**

**Hunk: Aw lance you just ruined it.**

**Hunk: Hey Lance.**

**Lance (Jace): *grunts* What happened?**

**Alura: We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are about to walk?**

**Lance (Jace): Talking? Eating? Are you asking me on a date?**

**Shiro: Yep, he's okay.**

**Pidge: Yep there he is.**

**Keith (Alec): Classic.**

 

**Jump….**

 

**Lance ( Jace): Wow. Thanks everybody.  Sounds like the mice did more than you though.**

**Keith ( Alec): I punched Sendak!**

**Lance( Jace): Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off.**

**Keith ( Alec): We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!**

**Lance (Jace): Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen. So, what happened to sendak?**

Magnus and Nala walked in half way through the the episode to bring Alec lunch. An bacon cheese burger, large fry, strawberry/banana milkshake and four packages of bbq sauce and blue cheese . It's a most to have extra sauce! It's so bad, both Magnus and Nala developed Alec's weird obsession with packages of condiments sauce. But, Magnus prefers ranch and ketchup - alec gives him hell for it  but whatever. 

"Papa! Dada! I see dada!" Nala squealed seeing her father working and talking with his hands getting into his character. Magnus loves Alec's character, not being biased or anything, Keith is an interesting character. He couldn't wait for the show to air, they will watch it all in one sitting. 

"I know cupcake let's wait until he's finished before interrupting his work." Robert caught Magnus' eye as he laughed at the casts banter in the show. He checked his watch, realizing they were so into the episode, everyone missed lunch." Jace just finish his line when Robert called for break. Alec placed his headphones on the rack, picking up his phone to see if he had any missed calls or texts. He didnt which was odd, his fiance always called to check in. It made him worry, so walking out of his booth right past his brother who was trying to get his attention - yeah Alec is definitely pissed with the band. Magnus is too. 

"Hello darling, I do hope you weren't calling me. That would be awkward since me and this lovely princess brought you lunch and to spend time with your for the rest of the day." Magnus smiled seeing the shock on his fiance's face. Nala let go of her Papa's hand and rushed to her daddy laughing as he took her into his arms, peppering kisses all over her face. 

"I missed you my bunny. How are you? What did you bring me to eat? Alec asked his princess. 

"Umm- a bacon bur-ger and flies and milkslake!" She answered excitedly. 

Everyone around them chuckled, "Ooh sounds yummy. Shall we head to the cafeteria to eat then?" Nala nodded as Magnus walked up to greet his baby with a possessive kiss. Alec not minding one bit - hell he's sick of seeing everyone else kiss their spouse when he couldn't. 

"Hmmm, I missed those."

"Just the kisses? Nothing else?"

"Nah, not really." Alec smirked before taking off down the hall with a giggling baby in his arms. 

"While you little- Get back here you two!!" Magnus shouted with laughter in his voice. 

"Nooooo!!" Nala and Alec said at the same time. Shaking his head, magnus quickly walked behind them. Not running because he didn't want to spill anything. 

"Hey Magnus, could you talk to Alec for me? He's being stubborn and ignoring everyone." Jace stopped Magnus as he walked past him.  _ I know he's fucking lying! Did he really just ask that?"  _ Magnus looked at his soon to be brother in law with the deadliest scowl. 

"No. You'll left him by himself at a party knowing full well how he feels about it. You'll knew he was uncomfortable around large crowds though you'll didn't care to respect his feelings. All of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves, doing him like that after everything he's been through. So no, I won't help you. You're getting the treatment you deserve." With that Magnus left behind a gaping Jace and a pissed of father-in-law who was tearing Jace a new one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors..
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you would like for me to continue this story one day...


End file.
